Wise Girl's Seaweed Brain 2 0 : Darkness Arising
by Drake Hayward
Summary: Percy and Annabeth had been through so much together, but now that Calypso is in the picture, and a mysterious and very powerful half-blood has been discovered, Percy and Annabeth will once again find themselves in danger greater than they ever faced. One more time, the fate of the world lies on them and the new demigod, Lester.
1. Chapter 1: Here Comes The Neighborhood

**A/N: **_Hello there, readers! So yeah, I'm writing another Percy Jackson and the Olympians fanfic. This, unlike what I said before, will feature Percabeth most of the time, but will also introduce a new half-blood, Lester, who will be the real center of this story. But don't worry; our beloved Percabeth will always be there._

_The itch I mentioned is this: Wise Girl's Seaweed Brain and Darkness Arising fused together, producing this. The two stories merged into one so I have no idea how far this story will go, but I won;t worry about that now._

_This story will revolve around Percy, Annabeth, Calypso, and Lester. There will still be the love that you've grown quite fond of in Wise Girl's Seaweed Brain but this will also have danger, deaths, sacrifices, tragedies, losses and a quest. A whole new story that is connected to the previous one.  
_**WARNING: **_If you haven't read __**Wise Girl's Seaweed Brain **__yet, I suggest you do before reading this one._

_With that aside, I give you . . ._

* * *

__**WISE GIRL'S SEAWEED BRAIN 2.0:**

**DARKNESS ARISING  
**Chapter 1: HERE COMES THE NEIGHBORHOOD

**PERCY**

I stared at her, dumbfounded.

Calypso, here at Camp Half-Blood? Jeez, Annabeth and I had just been through something and Calypso had shown up? What kind of sucker fate do I have? Someone's got to be toying with me. Someone's got to be.

Annabeth stood up and faced her. I reached up and tried to hold her hand but she had already taken a step forward. I stood up but fell to my face just as quick. Good thing Chiron managed to catch me. "Annabeth . . ." I said.

"So you're Calypso," Annabeth said.

Calypso smiled. "I take it from the way Percy held you that you're Annabeth." She held out her hand. "I'm pleased to finally have the chance to meet you. You're the only one he was able to talk about while he was with me."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow and turned to me. "Was I?" Calypso nodded. "Oh, well."

Calypso smiled. "I assume that you two are finally together now?" Her face was guarded and her tone was flat. I frowned for a while about that. Whenever Calypso talked, there was always the sweet, playful tone in her voice, but now it wasn't there. I wondered what could've caused for that to disappear.

Annabeth nodded. "We've been together for almost six months now."

Calypso turned to me. Her eyes were sad. "I'm happy for you, my brave one. I hope you know that."

"Um, thanks," I murmured.

Annabeth went back to me and helped me up. "Come on now, Seaweed Brain, you need your rest."

Calypso seemed to see for the first time that I was injured. "What's happened to you, my hero?"

"Um . . ."

"Can you not refer to my boyfriend as _your_ hero? You make it sound like he's your property," said Annabeth. I squeezed her hand.

"My apologies, then," Calypso said. "I just grew accustomed to his company. He was the best hero that had washed ashore to my island."

"Can we please not talk about me like I'm not here?" I asked. "I feel totally uneasy."

Chiron cleared his throat. "Annabeth," he said. "As much as I agree with Percy having his rest, I'm afraid that has to wait for another hour, my child."

Annabeth frowned. "What do you mean?"

Chiron looked pain. "There is a small matter we need to discuss first." He straightened back to his full centaur height. "Come on and we'll talk in the Big House."

Inside, Chiron prepared hot chocolate.

I sipped from my cup, shuddering as the sweet liquid warmed up my body. Annabeth helped me prop my leg on a chair. She even massaged my left thigh, knowing that when I sat for a long time, it got numb. I didn't know why touching in front of Calypso made me feel uncomfortable.

Chiron sat back on his wheelchair, the thing magically containing his horse-half. He took a long sip from his cup before setting it back on the table. For a while, nobody spoke until Annabeth asked, "Chiron, this half-blood you're asked to rescue, do you have any idea who his godly parent might be?"

I was glad my girlfriend asked the question. I was curious myself. I mean, whose half-blood would need Chiron to personally pick him up? He must be pretty powerful. And dangerous.

Chiron's expression turned calculated. "I do," he admitted. "Each guess is more unlikely as the previous one." He cleared his throat again, like he was trying to swallow a hairball. "The thing, child, is that this half-blood had shown tremendous power, one that if left untrained, can cause some serious destruction."

"Is he more powerful than Percy?" Calypso asked, her eyes trained on my face. I tried not to blush on that.

Chiron didn't answer.

"Chiron?" Annabeth called. Everyone always said that I was the most powerful half-blood alive. Being a son of Poseidon, I have power over water. I could control it as easily as stretching a muscle. In the middle of the Titan War, I'd gain another one: I could summon hurricanes. Those, included with my fighting abilities, made people think that I was pretty dangerous. But I didn't think so. I mean there were Thalia and Nico. And my girlfriend, of course. She was a whole lot more fierce than I was.

"In ways more than one, he is," Chiron said after a while. Chiron was one of the people who thought of me that way, so if he said that this half-blood is more powerful than I was, then he must be a son of one of the major gods.

"A son of Zeus, perhaps?" Annabeth guessed. "I mean, he's the one who always have trouble with keeping up with his promises."

Thunder boomed outside. "Um, Annabeth, I wouldn't say things like that . . ." I said. Normally, it was Annabeth who had to keep close attention to what I was saying about the Olympians since I have a tendency to anger most of them, but since Annabeth told me how things went down when she asked for the gods' help to heal me, her attitude towards most of them had changed.

"No," Chiron said. "He is not a son of Zeus, that I'm sure of."

"Then who?" I asked.

"Hades' perhaps?" Calypso suggested. "He is a lone god. It won't be a surprise that he would want company. He does not have a child for the past seventy years, does he?" I wondered how Calypso knew about the Big Three's pact, then I remembered that she said that once in a while, Hermes visits her to bring in news.

"He has a son, Nico," I informed her. "As far as I know, Nico is more than enough for the god of the Underworld. I'm not sure if that's in a good or a bad way."

"If he's not a son of Zeus or Hades, then who could his parent be . . .?" Annabeth mused. The three of them looked at me.

"What?" I asked. "You think he's my brother?" I looked at Chiron. "Did he, by any chance, show any power over water?"

Chiron fell silent. I knew that face. He only wears that whenever there's a dangerous information he's about to share. "See, that's the matter, my boy, this half-blood can usurp any kind of power."

"What do you mean?" asked Calypso.

Chiron took a deep breath. "You three must promise that this will stay inside the four corners of this room. No one can know."

"I promise," Annabeth, Calypso and I said together.

"I have asked some of the campers' help while I was trying to get Lester here," he said. "Drew, Clarisse, Lou Ellen, Katie, even Thalia and Nico helped." Chiron paused, looking at us like he was asking if we would stop him. But we didn't. "He was once wounded and Will tried to heal him but . . ."

"But what?" I asked.

"His power didn't work on him," Chiron said. He looked away. "The truth is, none of their powers did."

"What?" Annabeth exclaimed.

"Who's powerful enough to survive Clarisse's dead warriors? Or Nico's zombies? Or Thalia's lightning? I mean, I haven't seen anyone who can resist Drew's charmspeak," I said.

"This roots back to his god parent," Calypso said. "If we find out who his parent is, we might shed some light into this mystery."

"That's the problem," said Chiron. "There's no possible way we can find that out unless his parent claims him."

"Why not?" Annabeth asked.

"There's some kind of magic surrounding him, shrouding him in mystery," Chiron said.

"Who would do that?" Calypso wondered.

Suddenly, my conversation with Melinoe came back. _"You must know that you haven't faced the greatest threat yet. The one whose magic is trying to eliminate you is by far the most powerful . . ."_ I didn't know why but I felt like this one's connected to that.

_"It's powerful enough to even mess with the Fates,"_ Melinoe had said. If that enemy was powerful enough to conceal me from the Fates, then it must be the one concealing this half-blood Lester.

"They're the same," I muttered.

Three pairs of eyes looked at me. "What are you saying, my boy?" asked Chiron.

Then, of course I had to tell him. Annabeth knew this, of course, but hearing it straight from me seemed to shock her. When I was done, she said, "You talked to the goddess of ghosts? Why didn't you tell me about it?"

I sighed. "Look, Annabeth, that's not what we need to talk about."

"He's right," Calypso said. Annabeth glared at her.

"She's right, Annabeth," said Chiron. "We need to get Lester here at Camp as soon as possible. The longer we leave him out there, the greater the risks are. He needs to be trained, now of all times."

I frowned. "What do you mean now of all times?"

Chiron bowed his head. "I have said more than enough, Percy. Knowing this kind of thing is very dangerous, for reasons you cannot know yet. I promise that when the right time comes, I will be the one to share them to you."

Annabeth and I nodded.

"Okay, as I've said, as soon as I'm recovered, I will go and take this Lester back here," I promised. "If you can do anything to make my leg heal faster, the better. I can go tomorrow if you heal me now," I told Chiron.

"No way," Annabeth said. "Seaweed Brain . . ."

I looked at her. "Look, Annabeth, I know you're worried about me, but please don't be. We don't have a choice; we need to get Lester here. This one's bigger than us alone. There are great powers at play here. Please, trust me on this one."

Annabeth sighed and touched my face. "All right," she said. She then leaned to me and kissed my lips. "Just promise that you'll always come back to me, okay?"

I smiled. "I promise." I looked at Chiron. "So, are you going to heal my leg or what?"

"Percy, as much as I know that Lester needs to be brought here, I also know that you deserve a break," Chiron said. "I know what you've been through, my boy, and rescuing Lester will be the beginning of something big. If we start now, there won't be any pause in this. Besides, I'm still gathering information about this so we need to take some time off for a while. And don't worry about him; I've sent someone to watch Lester. Right now, I'm giving you a week to recover. After that, no matter what happens, we will make a rescue attempt. No, not an attempt, we will rescue Lester and bring him here."

I sighed in defeat. I knew there's no possible way to convince Chiron once he'd made his mind. "Okay," I said. "One week from now and that dude will be here at Camp. Where does he live, by the way?"

"Bronx," said Chiron.

"That's not far from our apartment," I said.

"I know," said Chiron. "And I want you to promise me that you won't take things on your hand and meet him without my permission."

I scoffed. "You know me too well, Chiron."

Then Calypso made her presence known again when she asked, "Where am I going to spend the night, Chiron?" I looked at her. "Where do you sleep, my – _Percy_?"

"Um, in my cabin, Cabin Three. I'm alone in there," I said.

"What's that supposed to mean, Seaweed Brain?" asked Annabeth.

"Um . . ."

"Can I sleep in there with you?" Calypso asked, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Absolutely not!" Annabeth protested. "Chiron, tell her about the rules."

Chiron smiled. "My lady," she said to Calypso. "It is against the rule of this Camp for two campers of the opposite sex to be alone in a cabin, unless they are siblings."

"But I am not a camper," said Calypso.

"I know," Chiron said. "But you are a lady and Percy is a boy. You cannot spend the night together alone."

Calypso exhaled. "Very well. Then I guess I'll stay here," she said.

"My pleasure," said Chiron.

He and Annabeth walked me to the door of my cabin. Annabeth kissed me goodnight. "I'll see you tomorrow, Seaweed Brain," she said. "'Love you."

"Same here," I said. I watched her walk away. When she was out of earshot, I asked Chiron the question I wanted to voice out, except that I didn't want Annabeth to hear it. "Tell me, Chiron, is the one concealing Lester an enemy? Because I'm sure as hell that she is."

_"She_," Chiron said. "Melinoe informed you that our enemy is a she."

I looked at him, carefully watching his face. "You do _know_ who this enemy is, do you? And please don't try and lie to me about it." Chiron didn't answer. "Melinoe said that she is more ancient than the gods, even the Titans themselves. I have an idea who she is, Chiron."

"Do not speak about her, my boy," he said.

"It's Gaea, isn't it?" I asked, not minding him.

"Percy," he said in a quiet voice. "I'm afraid that the enemy we are speaking of is older than Gaea herself."

* * *

**[I'm sorry it's kind of short but everything needed is here and I hope you'll like it and stick with me the way you did with Wise Girl's Seaweed Brain.**

**Next - Chapter 2: HELLO, COLD WORLD]**


	2. Chapter 2: Hello, Cold World

**A/N:** _Before anything else, I would like to ask you guys to take a moment of silence and pray for all the victims of the shooting in New Town, Connecticut. The children who died in there didn't deserve what happened to them. They were too young and right now, I'm asking you to pray for them, that they'll find peace wherever they are._

_Okay, now I'm going to answer you._

**R3D NEBuLOS17Y:** _You just have to wait for the revelation. :D_

**Angel 5899:** _Annabeth and Percy just went through something right before Calypso arrived so no one can really blame her for being a bit paranoid._

**Mexican Prodigy: **_Rest assured that it won't. Wise Girl's Seaweed Brain focused on Annabeth and Percy and their love story. This one's not a love story. It's an adventure. The focus is actually Lester but Percy and Annabeth will play important roles in the end. So will Calypso. Don;t worry about this story being similar to the other one because I won't make that mistake. And thank you. :D_

**Potterjay all the Way: **_Thank you for sticking up with me and reading this new story! :D_

**MysticWishes: **_Well, this whole chapter's written in Lester's POV so you'll get to know him a bit. _

**CimFan: **_Okay, I will read your story. And I'm thankful that you're still here. A loyal reader of mine, as always. Thanks. :D_

**rokureader180: **_Thank you and I didn't mean to keep you up half the night. And here's a present. Another update. Thank you. I hope your finals went well. :D_

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I'm not Rick Riordan. I'm just an AMATEUR writer. :D_

* * *

_"You're fighting till you're free, _  
_Get down on your knees_  
_Hoping someday you'll make it out_  
_If you just believe_  
_His hands are on your neck_  
_Hearts fading out to chest_  
_Well baby if you wait it out_  
_You will see that_

_Someday things will be perfect_  
_It will be worth it all this time_  
_Stuck in the middle_  
_I know things will get better_  
_Hold it together."_

**_-Stuck in the Middle by Boys Like Girls_  
**

**WISE GIRL'S SEAWEED BRAIN 2.0:**

**DARKNESS ARISING  
**Chapter 2: HELLO, COLD WORLD

**LESTER**

For the sixteenth time that day, I was shoved against a locker and fell sprawling on the floor.

Nobody helped me, of course, as the guy who pushed me was Clark Hanes, the captain of the football team. He had friends all around and he, together with them, decided that I was their punching bag. If one student as much as helped me get up, they would add that person to their list.

In a way, I was glad that no one was standing up for me. The last thing I wanted was another person's pain in my conscience.

I picked up my books and stood up slowly. With head bowed, I went to where my locker was and out my stuffs back in, taking out the ones I'd need for the period after lunch. When done, I made my way to the cafeteria, ordered a ham sandwich and a can of soda and sat at the farthest table, away from the bickering mass that were the students of Christopher Columbus High school.

I was fourteen and a freshman. I know I was supposed to be an eighth grader but my teachers from middle school gave me this test to jump a grade. I passed the examination so here I was, trying to remained unnoticed and not be the freaky fourteen year-old freshman. It didn't work, of course. From the moment I set foot in this school, Clark spotted me and figured I was attending school just so he could push me around like a toy. I would've stopped attending school, if it was up to me, but it wasn't. I needed to finish high school, apply to some college – perhaps Stanford or Yale – and finish my studies. Education will be my ticket out of this personal piece of hell that was my life.

And education will also be my only way to help my Mom . . .

I bit into the sandwich and opened up the book that we were supposed to be reading for English class. It was _To Kill a Mockingbird _written by Harper Lee. I was halfway through it and thought it was really good. A rare gem.

I loved books, despite the fact that I was diagnosed with dyslexia and ADHD when I was four. It was a hard time for our family. My Mom was working as a waitress in a local restaurant and my Dad wasn't making much with his small food cart. He announced that he wouldn't spend a dime for my medication and therapy sessions. Of course he wouldn't; my Dad hated me the moment I was born.

My Mom, however, was the exact opposite of that. She was the nicest, kindest and most awesome person in the planet. She loved me and I loved her just as much. I knew, even back then, that she wouldn't be able to afford the necessary medicines that the doctor told that I needed, or the $200 per session of counseling, but what she lacked in the financial department, she made it up with being a mother. She took care of me and spent so much time trying to make me better. And I did. Because of her, I found courage to fight my condition and make something out of myself.

School was a huge challenge for me. The transition from a homebound kid to an actual student was rough but I told myself that if Mom believed in me enough to be normal, then I couldn't fail her.

So that was the story of my life, pretending and role-playing. I had to be strong, not for myself, but for my Mom. Everything I do, I do it for her.

My thoughts were interrupted when a commotion broke from the jocks' table. I looked up and saw Skylar Gray fighting with Clark. They were dating, which wasn't a surprise since Skylar was the head cheerleader, but unlike most, she was really nice. She wasn't snobbish and was totally kind. She even waved at me once. I could still remember that day. It was the 116th day of school; I was standing in front of my locker, looking at her talking to her friends. She suddenly turned her head to my direction and caught me staring at her. Instead of wincing in disgust, or glaring, she waved at me and smiled. I was stunned for a moment and even checked behind me if she that was meant for someone else. But no. I was alone and that smile and wave were meant for me. I smiled and waved back, blushing. Skylar laughed and turned back to talking to her friend.

Ever since then, I'd been waiting for the time when she would do that again.

Watching her with Clark was sad. He didn't deserve her. She deserved someone nice and someone who wouldn't cheat on her, like what Clark was doing.

My eyes widened as Skylar tried to walk away but Clark grabbed her arm. She jerked it away and her force threw her off balance. She fell to the floor, her things scattering everywhere.

I didn't know what I was thinking. I stood up and rushed to where Skylar was and helped her in picking up her things. She looked up at me gratefully.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

Skylar nodded. "Yes." I handed her bag. "Thanks."

I smiled at her. Then I felt someone grab me by the scruff of my neck and I was lifted a few inches off the ground. Of course it was Clark.

"What do you think you're doing, dork?" he asked, his nostrils flaring.

I didn't know where I got the courage to say the next words. "Helping a girl you don't deserve," I said.

Students around me gasped in surprise. Clark, however, grew red in the face and, before I could shield myself, punched me on the nose and mouth. Pain instantly exploded from the lower part of my face. He dropped me and delivered a hard kick to my stomach. His boot was like stone, add to that the force he put in his kick and the wind was knocked out of me.

"Clark!" Skylar screamed. "Stop that!"

He didn't listen and kicked me again, this time hitting my chest. My eyes watered from the pain. My vision blurred as I felt another kick on my stomach. Clark drew his foot back to deliver another blow but before it could hit me, I caught his leg and pulled. Clark gave a surprised yell as his head hit the floor.

His friends were about to jump into action but Skylar stopped them when she stood in front of me. "Don't even think about it!"

Clark groaned and hit my nose with the heel of his hand, breaking it. Blood flowed from my nostrils. I sat back, clutching my face. "Clark, stop it right now!" Skylar screamed. But Clark wasn't to be stopped. He lunged at me. Or tried to. His movements seemed to slow down before my eyes, making me see what he was about to do. He lifted his right arm and punched me but I crossed my arms just in time, blocking his attack. Clark's punch was strong and I waited for the pain that didn't come. When I looked up, I saw Clark hugging his hand to his chest, howling in pain.

He tried to attack again but I was prepared this time. I drew my right foot back and kicked him on the chest. What happened next was beyond anyone else's explanation. Clark flew ten feet in the air and a few meters back. His back slammed against one of the columns inside the caf. Dust rained down on him as he sank to his butt on the floor, unconscious.

The silence that followed was deafening. I stared wide eyed at Clark's passed out form, wondering what just happened. Skylar was staring at me in awe, just as everyone was. As if in a trance, I stood up. Those who were close to me, even Clark's friends stepped back, afraid. I backed away from them to the exit just as the school principal came into the cafeteria.

That's when I ran.

I had no idea how long or how far, I just kept on running, not bothering to think where I was heading. I just stopped when I felt my lungs struggling to fill up with oxygen. I fell to my knees and, before I could stop it, started puking all over the road. The taste, together with the coppery flavor of my blood was foul.

I sat and pressed my back against the cold wall. I was in a dark alley with mice and every single nasty creature there is. I hugged my knees close to my chest and rocked myself forward and backward.

What did I do to deserve this kind of life? Was I a horrible person to live a life like this? A life that was a living hell?

_Self-pity isn't going to help you. You have to be strong. Stand up and make people regret making fun of you. But don't do it in a bad way. Make them realize how wrong they are by making a name for yourself. _Mom's voice made its way to my brain and I shook all the negative thoughts away. I couldn't think like that. If I started thinking negative, then I won't accomplish anything. I would just weaken myself.

I checked my wrist watch, that's when I realized what hurt Clark's hand. His knuckles must've hit my watch, cracking the glass. At the sight of my ruined watch, the tears that I had been holding back escaped. The watch was her gift for my fourteenth birthday last October 11th, a month before the disease hit and stole her health away.

I didn't even bother covering my face up. Nobody could see me. It was okay to show weakness as I was alone. I knew that I soon as I stepped out of the comfort of this disgusting alley, I would need to be strong again but right now, I didn't care. I let it all out. The anger, the pain, the frustrations . . . all of them.

My eyes soon were dried but red. I wiped the tears away from my cheeks and the dried blood from my nose and mouth. I tried to look as presentable as I could. Judging from the noise, I could tell that school was over and I needed to be in the convenience store a few blocks away from my apartment. I was working there as a cashier. I need the money for my Mom's medication.

When I was satisfied, I stood up and went out, bidding goodbye to my temporary friend, the dirty alley.

I kept my head bowed as I walked. I even covered the lower half of my face to cover up the bruises that were starting to show. What I couldn't hide was the limp in my walk. Every step I took sent waves of pain through my chest and stomach.

Eventually, I made it to the convenience store. I let myself in and was immediately greeted by a frowning Michael. He was Alaric's son, the store owner. He wasn't attending school and his father assigned him to watch the store while I was at school. Al was away, supervising the construction of his store's new branch. If I remembered correctly, it was opening today. Unlike his son, Al was nice. He was the closest thing to a father I had.

"About time you make it here," said Michael, tossing me my cap and shirt. "There's a party down the block I was invited to attend. I need to buy beers." With that, he left. No _What happened to you? _or _Are you okay_? Of course not. The only person who cared about my welfare was at home, bedridden and dying every passing day.

I sighed as I ducked under the cash register and changed. I checked my reflection in the mirror and saw that there was still dried blood on my upper lip. I took out a water bottle, wet it and then scrubbed it clean using the end of my school uniform, ignoring the pain.

When I was done, I stood up and started my shift. I had to work at least five hours a day, which meant I had to be here at least until after nine. I knew Mom needed me home but it was either work or die of starvation. My Dad spent his money on alcohol. He was a serious drunkard. If I was lucky, he would be asleep when I got home and won't try to make a living punching bag out of his son.

The day was slow. There weren't many customers, for which I was glad for. Some of them took a second glance when they saw my bruised face but, like I expected, nobody asked how I was doing.

It was half-past six when something good happened. The door opened and in came was Alaric himself. "Al!" I exclaimed in surprise, getting out of the cashier to greet him.

The smile on his face disappeared as soon as he saw me. "What the hell happened to you, kid?" he asked, concern lacing his voice. For a second, I savored in the feeling of having someone worrying about me. "Don't tell me it's nothing because it's not. It's that bastard Clark again, isn't it?"

I looked down.

Al placed a hand to my chin and made me look at him. "Hey, Lester." I met his eyes. The look he gave me made my eyes tear up again, but this time I didn't let them get out. No uses in making people feel sorry for me. "I will make sure he will pay."

"Don't Al, please," I said. "If you do something, I could get in trouble, too."

Al smirked. "If you're worried about Clark, I'm telling you not to he – "

"It's not that, Al," I said. "It's . . . I-I did something this noon."

Then of course I told him.

When I was done, I thought he would get mad at me but instead, he patted me approvingly on the shoulder. "About time you do that, kid," he said. "I mean, I don't tolerate fights but Clark has been beating you up for a long time. It's about time you stand up. If you can't count on anyone to protect you, you're going to have to do the deed yourself."

I nodded. Al laughed and patted me on the shoulder again and asked me how I was doing. I told him I was fine. I was lying, of course. My Mom was running out of her medicines and I needed to buy her some more soon. But my money still wasn't enough.

Al must've sensed it. "What is it, kid?" he asked.

I looked down. "Listen, Al," I said, my face burning. "I know you have helped me a lot of times before. Me and my Mom. And I totally appreciate that. I don't want to abuse your kindness but I kind of need . . . I mean, Mom's running low on her pills and I need to . . . I'd pay for it, I swear. You can charge me interest if you want to but right now I need – "

Al stopped me by laughing. He took out his wallet and handed me money bills. My eyes widened. They were close to two hundred dollars! I looked at him. "Al, I – "

"Take it, Lester," he insisted, placing the money on my hand. "You can pay me back when you have money but right now, I'm telling you to take it. I've included your salary."

I took the money hesitantly. "Thank you, Al. So much."

Al smiled at me, messing my hair. "Where's Michael, by the way?"

"He went to a party, I informed him.

Al shook his head. "I wish that my son is more like you." He smirked. "Tell you what, why don't you go home and buy those medicines for your Mom. I'll take over for you."

"Al, it's half-past six," I said. "I'm not supposed to get off until nine-fifteen. I told you – "

"Don't worry about it," he said. "I know you want to be there for your Mom and you need to buy her medicines. Don't think too much about what I'm doing. I'm your boss and I'm ordering you to go home and take care of your Mom."

I nodded, heading to the door. Before I could go out, however, I turned around and hugged Al. I need it. I needed to feel someone else's warmth. I needed feel like there was still someone out here who cared for me. I needed to feel not alone.

I broke away from Al, embarrassed. "Sorry," I whispered as I ran outside.

I was feeling light on my feet. I may have been beaten earlier but at least I got money to buy Mom's medicines. That's all that mattered to me.

I was a few buildings away from the drugstore when four guys in masks, stepped out of the dark, holding baseball bats. My heart thumped as I tried to sidestep. I heard the air whistling and I ducked, barely avoiding the bat.

I must have the most tragic fate. I mean, thousands of people in New York and these four found me? That's got not a coincidence. Someone's doing this. As realization dawned on me, I felt a knee on my stomach. I doubled over, catching my breath.

Four guys. Clark had four friends. These goons must be them. I was kicked on the back and I fell face-first to the road. Two of them pinned my arms behind my back as I felt a hand rummaging in my back pocket where my wallet was. I panicked as I felt the hand taking it out.

"Please, don't take that!" I pleaded. "You can hurt me but please don't take a way my money!"

"Sorry, kid," said one as the other three ran away.

I sat up and felt my back pocket, checking if they left some money in there. No such luck. My heart dropped. "No . . ." I buried my face in my hands. What was I supposed to do now?

"Lester?" I heard a voice ask. I looked up and saw Skylar Gray. "Oh, my God. What happened?" she asked.

"I was robbed," I said, my voice trembling. "Oh, God. My money . . ."

Skylar sat in front of me and rubbed my shoulder. "Shh," she said. "It's going to be okay."

"You don't understand," I said. "The money . . . I need it. My Mom needs it."

"For what?" she asked.

"For her medicines," I answered, standing up. "She needs it. She needs her medicine and that money . . . Al gave that to me and now I lost it. What am I supposed to do now? Mom needs it!"

"Okay, relax, Lester," she said. "Come on, we'll go to the drugstore and buy your Mom's medicines."

"No," I said. "I can't pay you. I owed that money to Al and I can't borrow some more from someone."

Skylar smiled and took my hand. "Who said I'll make you pay for it?"

Fifteen minutes later, we were walking out of the drugstore. On my hand was a bag of my Mom's medicine. I couldn't believe that Skylar Gray, the school's most popular and beautiful girl, just helped me and was even walking me home. I couldn't stop thanking her.

"Really, Lester; it's nothing," she said.

"You know my name?" I asked stupidly.

Skylar laughed. "Clearly," she said. "When you helped me today at lunch, I asked everyone for your name. Then one of them informed me that you work at the convenience store so I went there. Then your boss told me he let you out earlier than usual so I walked, hoping to catch up to you."

"Why?" I asked.

Skylar laughed. "I realized I haven't thanked you for helping me."

"You don't have to," I said, opening the door of our apartment. "I just did the right thing." I stepped inside and looked at Skylar. She looked uncertain. "Do you want to come in? I mean, our apartment isn't that big but if you want to . . ."

Skylar smiled and pushed me aside. "I thought you're not going to invite me in," she said, stepping inside the house. "Where are your parents?" she asked.

"My Dad's probably passed out somewhere," I said.

"What about your Mom?" Skylar asked.

I walked to where her room was and motioned for Skylar to follow. I opened the door quietly and stepped inside. Skylar went in after me. On the bed was my Mom, pale, thin and sickly.

"What happened to her?" asked Skylar.

I didn't take my eyes off of Mom when I answered. "She was diagnosed with kidney cancer."

* * *

**[Next - Chapter 3: HISTORY REPEATING]**


	3. Chapter 3: History Repeating

**A/N:**_ I would like to say some words first. I know that most of you are reading this because you think it's another Percabeth fanfic. Well, it is, in a sense. But I've said before that this story won;t focus solely on Percy and Annabeth's love story. It will revolve around the danger the demigods' enemy is bringing. If you're reading this because of Percabeth, then I'm sorry to disappoint you because this isn't about the two of them alone. Another thing is that you may notice I'm giving Lester more time to tell his story. That is because you need to know what his life is like before all the demigod business happen. You need to know him better before anything else. I'm doing this also because Lester's part is happening around early February while Percy's is happening around mid-March so there's some catching up to do on Lester's part but rest assured that the two will meet eventually. Their timelines will soon cross, I'm just asking you to be patient and wait for it. One more thing: Don't take the titles of the chapters too literally. Read between the lines and you might get a hint on what's going on. :D_

_**Potterjay all the Way**: Lester IS a demigod. This chapter reveals who his godly parent is. I mean, not the exact deity but either his Mom or Dad. :D  
_

_**thggymnast998: **I'm glad that happened. The primary reason why I wrote that chapter that way was to let you guys know that Lester's life sucks, even in demigod standard. It's cool that I actually helped you with your book. Let me read it, will you? :D  
_

_**Blazing Crusader: **Okay my answer is a spoiler: NO. It won't be Perlypso. I just brought her in to add some drama and because she is needed in the end. For what reason, I can't say yet. Anyway, thank you for reading. :D  
_

_**I'm an author-I think: **Oo nga e. Haha. Napapasarap ako sa pagpopost dito. Don't worry, hindi na 'to tulad nung naunang kwento. Hindi na 'to about jealousy or indecision. Adventure na 'to. May kalaban na 'saka may quest. :D  
_

_**R3D N3BuLOS17Y: **It did? Wow. That's cool. Thank you. And yes, you did, and I'm really grateful. :D  
_

_**MysticWishes: **What were you about to ask?  
_

_**CimFan: **I'm sorry if I haven;t read your story yet. I don't have the time; I'm too busy writing but I promise that as soon as I get the chance, I would. And thank you again. :D  
_

* * *

****_"Therefore, do not worry about tomorrow for tomorrow will take care of itself. Each day has enough trouble of its own."  
_

_-**Matthew 6:34**  
_

__**WISE GIRL'S SEAWEED BRAIN 2.0:  
**

**DARKNESS ARISING  
**Chapter 3: HISTORY REPEATING

**PERCY**

Someone was knocking at my door yet again.

I groaned as I sat up on my bed. I checked the clock on my bedside table. It was half-past midnight. Who could this be? I got an idea and yelled, "Go away, Nico!" He was usually the one who plays prank on me in the middle of the night. I thought he was trying to live up to him being the ghost prince and all. I put my pillow over my head to block the sound. Nico, however, wasn't giving up and kept on banging on my door.

Then I remembered: Nico had left to go back to the Underworld. If this wasn't Nico, then who could this be? The person knocked loudly again. I groaned in frustration as I stood up and dragged my injured leg to the door. I opened it and the person, apparently, didn't notice the door was already open and kept on rapping its knuckles and ended up hitting me in the forehead.

"Ow!" I protested, clutching my head and taking a step back.

I heard a gasp and felt a soft hand touching my arm. "I apologize, brave one," the voice said. I didn't have to look at the person's face to know it was Calypso. "I did not see that the door is already open."

I rubbed my forehead. "No, it's okay," I said. "Is there something wrong?"

Calypso sighed. "I was not able to put my mind to rest," she said.

I had to think about that for a moment. "Um, you mean you couldn't sleep?" She nodded. "Is there any reason why you came to see me?"

Calypso tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. It was kind of ironic that she had the same mannerism as my girlfriend. Her was face was a bit pink when she answered. "I was hoping you would come on a walk with me," she said hesitantly. "I know you could still recall that I am used to walking at night."

"Oh," I said, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. My girlfriend put me to sleep and now an immortal who once admitted that she loved me was asking me to go on a walk with her. What was I supposed to do?

Calypso saw the uncertainty in my eyes. "I will understand if you are not capable, seeing that you are still healing. Rest assured that I would not be upset. I did not also mean to wake you up; I just need company tonight and you are the only friend I have here. Besides, I want to get to know your home."

"Um . . . there's curfew, Calypso," I informed her. "I have no intention of being the harpies' midnight snack."

She smiled. "Do not fear, my brave one. My magic is strong enough to conceal us."

"Uh, okay," I said, still in doubt. Luckily, I was too lazy to get out of my clothes so I was still in my jeans and camp shirt. I went back to my bedside and picked up my crutch. I didn't exactly need it but my girlfriend didn't trust me enough to walk on my own without it and I was trying to be a good, obedient boyfriend so I just did what she wanted me to.

I went back to Calypso and locked my door after making sure I had the key.

We walked side by side to the beach. I pointed stuffs to Calypso, giving her an idea what Camp Half-Blood was like. I thought I was introducing her to my Camp but I knew that I was constantly shifting to Annabeth. "That's the Arena, where Annabeth and I usually spar together," or "That's the dining pavilion where we eat. Annabeth usually breaks the rule and sit with me," and "That's where the other campers dumped Annabeth and me last August 18th. They caught us kissing and decided that we needed to _cool off_."

Calypso wasn't speaking. "Sorry," I murmured.

She smiled sadly. "It is okay, my brave one," she said. "I actually liked seeing how your eyes and face light up whenever you mention her." She was quiet for a moment then she added, "You really do love Annabeth."

"I do," I said. "So much."

"She is one lucky girl," she said.

I paused for a moment and asked the question that's been bugging me. "Um, Calypso?" She stopped walking and looked back at me, her eyebrows raised in question. For a while, I just stared at her. Her face was bathed in moonlight, her skin almost sparkling. There was no other way to describe her – she was gorgeous. But I wasn't looking at her in the way I looked at Annabeth. "Do you . . . um, still feel, you know, something for me?"

Calypso didn't answer. Instead, she walked back to me until our faces were only inches apart. "What do you think?" she asked. The smell of her breath fanned across my face, making me feel like my body was being torched. Fire spread from my face and travelled down my spine.

I cleared my throat and stepped away. Calypso looked hurt. I said, "Calypso, look, we can't go there." Calypso nodded and stepped away from me. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to hurt anyone or break anyone's heart but I love Annabeth. It's Annabeth. It's always going to be Annabeth."

Calypso looked away and wiped something from her face. I'd be a fool not to know that she was crying.

"I'm sorry, Calypso," I said. "I know you don't want to hear this but I don't want to lead you on. It will be unfair to you and I don't want to hurt Annabeth. We just went through something bad and I will never put her through something like that again. We're friends. And that's all we can ever be. There's never going to be _us_. Friendship is all I can offer."

Calypso looked up, tears in her eyes. "You said you don't want to hurt anyone, or break anyone's heart, well, my hero, you keep on breaking mine."

I sighed. "I'm sorry."

Calypso shook her head and reached out to touch my face. Immediately, electricity ran down my body. Her eyes were locked on mine, communicating. "It is fine, my hero," she said. "Your relationship with Annabeth is based on love. You two had been through so much together and I promise I will not interfere or try to drive a wedge between the two of you." She took a deep breath and lowered her hand. "I just want you to know that you will always have my heart."

She moved closer and hugged me to her. Hesitantly, I raised my hands and hugged her back.

That's when I heard the noise. It sounded like someone gargling and someone ripping a piece of a pig apart. Calypso and I sprung apart as the creature was illuminated.

It was the height of a human and almost appeared like one if you don't see how it looked. Or if you don't notice its extra three pairs of arms. I knew what it was. I just watched it from a movie a few weeks ago with Samantha.

A makhai.

* * *

**LESTER**

Skylar looked at me sadly. "I'm sorry to hear that," she whispered. I shrugged. "I don't know why the nicest person in the planet attracts the worst luck."

"Me either," I agreed. "I mean, Mom is the best person in the world. I have no idea why she, of all the bad people in this planet, gets this disease. Not that I'd wish this on someone else's."

Skylar eyed me for a moment. "I wasn't just talking about your Mom, Lester," she said. I looked at her, only to find that her eyes were glued to my face. I blushed and looked away. "I also meant you. I don't exactly know that much about you but I can tell from the way you worry about your Mom that you're a great person."

"Thanks," I murmured. Mom stirred and I made my way to her bed. She opened her eyes and smiled brightly when she focused on me. "Hey," I whispered, leaning down and kissing your forehead.

"Honey," she said, touching my cheek. Her touch was light but it was still enough to make me wince. She noticed, of course. Then she leaned back a little and stared at my face. I looked down, unable to meet her gaze. "What happened to you?" she asked.

"I tripped," I lied. "It's nothing. Don't worry about me."

"That's not nothing," she said, touching my face.

"No," I insisted, my voice breaking a little. I hated it whenever I lie to my Mom. She's the only one I really cared about and I just wanted to protect her. "So," I said, making my voice light. "How was your day?"

Mom smiled a bit. "Good. I went to the bathroom all by myself later this afternoon," she said.

I smiled at her. "That's good," I said. "But you didn't exert yourself too much, did you?"

"Of course not," she said.

I couldn't contain my giddiness about having enough supply of her medication to last for a month that I wasn't able to hold my tongue. "There's something good that happened, Mom," I said.

"What?" she wondered.

I picked up the bag of her pills and showed it to her. "I have your medicines," I said brightly.

"Where did you get the money?" she inquired. "You didn't do anything illegal did you?" I shook my head. "You didn't accept that indecent offer, did you?"

My eyes widened. "Mom!" I protested. "Of course I didn't."

She touched my face lovingly. "I'm just kidding," she said. "But seriously, where did you get the money?" she asked.

"Al and a friend helped me," I said. I didn't tell her about me being robbed. The last thing I wanted was to worry her. It wouldn't be good for her condition. "You don't have to worry about paying them; I'll take care of it. And they're not pressuring me so we're okay."

I heard Skylar shift behind me and that's when Mom noticed her. "Who is she?" she asked me.

My face reddened again. Mom noticed, of course, and she looked at me teasingly. I stood up and walked over to Skylar. I took her elbow and led her to Mom's bed. She seemed surprised by this and I took my hand back. "Mom, meet Skylar, my . . . um," I trailed off. I honestly didn't know what Skylar was.

Skylar smiled at my Mom. "Hi, Mrs. Fleming, I'm Skylar Gray, a friend of your son's."

I perked up a little when I heard her say our family name. "I didn't know you know my surname," I blurted out.

Skylar looked at me and I dropped my gaze. "Of course I do, Kyle Lester Fleming," she said at me. Then she turned back and looked at my Mom again. "Thank you."

Mom frowned. "For what?"

"For bringing an amazing person in the world," she said.

Mom tilted her head to the side a little. "Lester didn't tell you?" she asked.

Skylar looked at me again. "What?"

I looked at Mom. "I'm going to," I said. "Do you mind if we talk in private, Mom?" I asked. "If you need me now, then I won't leave."

"No," Mom said. "I'm fine. I've eaten that food you left. Go ahead and don't worry about me."

I knew she just wanted to give me and Skylar some time to ourselves. I went back beside her bed and kissed her forehead. "I'll be right outside."

"Don't hurry," she said.

I motioned for Skylar to stand up. She did and bid my Mom goodbye. "I'll see you later, Mrs. Fleming." Mom smiled at her and waved. She gave me a stern look and I rolled my eyes at her as I closed the door.

When I turned around, I found Skylar staring at me. "What did your Mom mean?"

I gestured for her to sit on our couch. She did and I sat beside her. I took some time before I spoke. I don't go around advertising this to other people but I felt like I could trust Skylar. "Mom isn't my biological mother," I blurted. "My Dad had had an affair a few years before she met my Mom. The woman got pregnant eventually and they had me, but she left right after I was born, leaving me in my Dad's care.

"For two years he took care of me and then he met Mom," I continued. "You see, Mom's sterile. She couldn't bear a child and she and Dad immediately fell in love and got married. It was a good thing because right after the wedding, Dad showed his true colors and told Mom that he hates me, as I am a living reminder of what my biological mother did."

Skylar was silent for a moment, her eyes trained on my Mom's door. I took the opportunity and stared at her. She had dark hair that reached just below her shoulder; her eyes were a beautiful shade of chocolate brown; her skin was flawless and looked so soft and smooth; her face looked like a sculpted masterpiece – chiseled profile, pink lips and warm eyes. She suddenly looked back at me and I gave a start. She smiled at me and then looked over my shoulder, looking at something. "Is that your Dad?" she asked, pointing to a our family portrait. It was taken right after I was diagnosed as dyslexic and ADHD. Mom thought that it would be ideal for me to have something nice to look at.

I nodded. "Yeah. He didn't want to pose for that picture but Mom managed to convince him. She's a very persuasive woman."

Skylar chuckled. "Your biological Mom must've been one beautiful woman. I mean, you don't look like your Dad so I'm sure you took after her."

It took me some time to understand what she was saying. When I finally got it, I blushed down to my neck and muttered, "T-thanks."

Skylar laughed and tapped my cheek playfully. "Do you mind getting something to eat? I'm starving."

"Oh, sure," I said, standing up and walking to where our kitchen was. "We have meatloaf and some leftover pizza."

"Ew," Skylar winced. "I'm vegetarian."

"I didn't know that," I said. "I can cook something for you if you want. I'll just go and run to the supermarket to buy ingredients. What do you want to eat?"

She laughed, walking to the kitchen and leaning against the counter. "You are one sweet boy, has anybody told you that?" she asked.

"Um . . . Mom," I said.

"Of course she did," said Skylar. "Okay, how about this, come with me and we'll buy something from this restaurant I know just around the block. The foods there are great and I'm sure your Mom could use some vegetables."

I ducked my head. "Skylar, I've spent all the money on Mom's medicines."

"It's on me," she said then extended her hand. "Come on."

Who was I to decline? I took her hand and we went outside.

"This is really good," Mom said. "Honey, you should try and cook something like this."

We were having dinner in the kitchen. It was a rare occurrence as most of the time, Mom and I eat our meals in her room as she was too weak to stand and walk the distance, but she claimed that she was feeling fine. With my assistance and Skylar's encouragements, she made it out of her room and into the kitchen. It had been a long time since we ate together on the dining table that the sight of her sitting on it almost made me tear up.

"I know," I murmured. "I'll try."

"I can cook for you guys if you want," Skylar offered.

"Oh, that's not necessary," I quickly said. I didn't want to abuse her; she had already done so much for me and my Mom. "I can figure out what's in it and I can do it myself."

Skylar looked hurt. "I was just actually looking for some way to spend time with you." I was taken aback with what she said. I mean, why would Skylar Gray, the head cheerleader of Christopher Columbus High school, would want to spend time with me, the school's punching bag? "If you don't want to, that's fine with me."

"No!" I said, looking at Mom helplessly. She just grinned at me. "I didn't mean it that way, Skylar. I meant that you've already done so much for me and my Mom; I just didn't want you to feel like I'm using you."

Skylar pointed her fork at me. "You, sir, have one hell of an imagination." She stabbed a piece of carrot and put it in her mouth. After chewing, she said, "I don't know why you're thinking like that. You're too uptight. You've got to loosen up a bit and have some fun. Me? I think spending time with you will be awesome."

"Um . . . I mean, if you really want to . . ." I stammered.

"Am I looking at the start of something here?" Mom suddenly voiced out.

"Mom!" I protested.

"Probably," said Skylar, winking at my Mom. They laughed together. "That is if your son makes a move." She then turned to me which didn't help my heart which was doing some serious jumping jacks. "Are you?"

I bowed my head and finished my dinner in silence. How was I supposed to answer that question, anyway? If – and that's a big _IF_ – Skylar had some interest in me, why would she want to date someone like me? She's a senior; I was a freshman. She's four years older than me. Not that I had a problem with that.

After dinner, I made Mom take her pills and helped her get back on her bed. I tucked her in and gave her a goodnight kiss. She murmured something in her breath that I wasn't able to make out. I went out of the room and found Skylar sitting on our couch.

"Is there anything the doctors can do for her?" she inquired.

I sat down beside her. "The doctors said they could do a transplant," I told her. "I can't afford it. I mean, I'd been saving up for it for a sometime but whenever I get my hand on some money, Dad always takes it. Sometimes, if I had enough, I take her to chemotherapy. The doctors said that Mom's condition isn't advanced. It was a good thing that it was diagnosed at an early stage. She can still be cured with chemo and a transplant. But Mom had had a cyst in her ovary once and the doctor said that it was contributing to her rapid deterioration." I took in a shaky breath and wiped my eyes dry. "I just want to save her, you know? She's the only person in this planet that actually cares about me and – "

"No she's not," Skylar interjected. I looked at her questioningly. "I'm here now, Lester. There are two people who care about you now," she said lacing her fingers through mine. She rested her head on my shoulder and the proximity of our bodies made me feel weird. For a while, I just enjoyed the company, telling myself that it would be gone soon. But then again, Skylar said that she would be there for me. "I can help with the surgery. My Dad has connections and we can help with the hospital bills," she said after a while. "The problem is finding a donor."

"There's a donor already," I said.

Skylar looked up and met my eyes. "Who?" she asked. I didn't answer. Her eyes widened as she understood what I meant. "Oh. You didn't mean . . ."

"Skylar," I said quietly. I didn't want Mom to hear what I was about to say because I knew she would never let me. "If I want to save my Mom, I'm going to have to donate one of my kidneys to her."

* * *

**[Next - Chapter 4: YOU'RE UNDEAD TO ME]**


	4. Chapter 4: You're Undead To Me

**_A/N:_**_First, I would like to apologize for not updating for almost six days. Partly because I'd been busy, as it is Christmas day here in the Philippines, and partly because I'M HAVING A FREAKING WRITER'S BLOCK! Yeah, I was. At least I hope it's over now. There's nothing more frustrating than sitting in front of the computer for two hours and when you review your file, you realize you added three pages on your story. I hate that feeling. Now I managed to finish Chapter Four, thanks to Linkin Park's Iridescent. _

_And, oh, two days ago, December 23rd, was my father's 18th death anniversary. He died when I was one. Just sharing._

_**R3D NEBuLOS17Y: **__Yeah, betcha. :D_

_**Blazing Crusader: **__You think Lester and Skylar will be a cute couple? Just asking. :D_

_**NiniCere: **That must mean I'm doing something right. And don't worry, you're not the only one who thought it was Michael Yew. :D  
_

_**Potterjay all the Way: **I guess you'll just have to wait to find out. And thank you for the PM. :D  
_

_**MysticWishes: **Just wait. :D  
_

_**CimFan: **Oh, well. If that's what you think. :D  
_

_**Elena-Amare-PJOAEVERFAN: **Thank you for stopping to read my story. :D  
_

_And MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU ALL! :D  
_

* * *

****_"Battle lines are not always drawn where you might think."  
_

_-**Rachel Sexton**  
_

_**(Deception Point)  
**_

__**WISE GIRL'S SEAWEED BRAIN 2.0:**

**DARKNESS ARISING  
**Chapter 4: YOU'RE UNDEAD TO ME

**PERCY**

For some time, the creature and I looked at each other, analyzing, waiting for one another's move. I'd been too fixated with its front body that I forgot that it makhai had another one attached on the back. The thing suddenly charged to where we were, daggers drawn. I pushed Calypso aside and brought out Riptide. I uncapped and raised it just in time, blocking the attack. That's when the makhai turned around forcefully, throwing Riptide aside, and I was reminded that it had two bodies.

How did I forget that?

The other body had daggers as well. Riptide was on the sand and I had no weapon to defend myself. It slashed to me. I twisted my body to the side, avoiding the majority of the attack but the tip of the blade grazed and cut the skin on my shoulder. I fell to my knees.

The makhai raised its dagger again to deliver another blow. I looked down to retrieve Riptide but it was a few feet away and I couldn't reach it. Then I saw my crutch. I brought it down hard on the creature's foot. The thing howled in pain. I hit the side of its face with the butt of my crutch and it crumpled down in a heap, dazed.

I limped to where Calypso was. She was looking at the makhai, her eyes wide. I grabbed her shoulders, and in a quick voice, said, "Listen, Calypso." My voice seemed to bring her back to the present. I knew she wasn't used to seeing monsters, which was why she was frozen in place. "I need you to run to the Big House and warn Chiron about what's happening. Hey! Can you hear me?" Calypso nodded slowly. "Warn Chiron and the campers. Got it?"

"But what about you?" she wondered.

The makhai was already standing up. I knew I needed to get Calypso out of there, as she wasn't used in fighting. Besides, I didn't think I could defend her and myself in my condition. "Go, Calypso. Hurry!"

She stood up shakily and ran to the direction of the cabins. I turned around and faced the makhai again. It shook its head – the one I hit – and glared at me. It charged again and I dove to the side, rolling on the sand and grabbing Riptide on the process. I was lying on my back when the thing stabbed down hard. I brought my sword to my chest and blocked the attack. Sparks flew where our blades met. I kicked it on the chest and it flew a few feet back.

I stood up on one good leg, waiting for its next move. The makhai growled and threw one dagger. I sidestepped to the left to avoid the blade but the monster anticipated my move, it spun and the other body threw another dagger to the point where I dodged. The air whistled and I thought the dagger would sink itself between my eyes when someone tackled me from the side and sent me crashing to the water. The blade, however, still nicked my ear.

I didn't get wet, of course, as I didn't will myself to, but the person who pushed me aside was dripping. I looked to see who it was and saw a pair of stormy gray eyes glaring at me.

"Annabeth," I said.

"What the hell are you doing out?" she asked. "It's past curfew, Seaweed Brain!"

I saw something glistening in the moonlight and moved without thinking. I threw myself over Annabeth so I was covering her body with mine and commanded the water to form a shield behind me. I felt the force of the attack and nearly fell crashing down to my girlfriend. She gasped as she saw my reaction.

I had complete faith in water, that it would hold and protect me, but there was still a chance that the makhai's blade could pass through it, which was why I put myself between it and Annabeth. Let's just say that I have no intention of letting that daemon hurt my Annabeth.

(Did I just say _my_ Annabeth? Dang. I'm becoming possessive, too.)

I sued the water acting as a shield and sent it crashing to the creature's face. It spluttered and tried to wipe its eyes dry. I went for the kill. Since Riptide was underwater and I had no time to pick it up, and I saw Annabeth gripping her dagger tightly, I grabbed her wrist with one hand and her waist with the other. With the strength the water was providing me, I propelled Annabeth to the air and used her dagger to stab the makhai on the forehead. My girlfriend landed on my arms with a yelp. I stole a quick kiss.

She pushed me off and jumped to her feet. Behind her, the makhai was disintegrating to dust, its essence returning to Tartarus.

"Did Calypso warn you?" I asked Annabeth when the creature was fully gone.

Annabeth shook her head. "No," she answered. "I saw you go out of your cabin with her. I followed you, and well . . ." she trailed off and I knew she saw us hugging.

I sighed. "Look, Annabeth . . ."

She held up a hand. "Later, Seaweed Brain," she said. "Let's go to Chiron to take care of your wounds."

She grabbed my hand and assisted me in walking. Water could heal me and standing in thigh-deep water, I could feel my left leg healing. I'd thought about it but since I didn't want to raise any suspicions, I thought I wouldn't heal myself. But now that's not happening. I could walk on my own with only a slight limp. No doubt my mortal friends would wonder how I got better easily.

Maybe I should ask Annabeth to re-break my leg. Just a thought.

I had an arm around Annabeth's waist and she wasn't pushing me away so I thought really mad at me. "Makhai," she muttered under her breath. "Daemons of battle and combat, children of Eris. How did it get inside?"

I shrugged. "Someone summoned it," I said.

Annabeth glared at me. "I know, that, Seaweed Brain," she said. "You know I meant who would summon them."

"Um, the Stolls?" I suggested. "They like playing pranks."

"Travis and Connor won't do something like that," Annabeth pointed out.

"Yeah, and they won't piss Peleus off and make him chase them to the cabins area," I countered.

Ananbeth was about to answer when she was stopped by a noise I just heard a few minutes ago. Another makhai? I thought. The answer appeared a few feet off the ground. Annabeth stepped in front of me, no doubt thinking that I was still injured. I rolled my eyes as I summoned water and sent it to the creature. It flew sideways and crashed to the trees.

Annabeth shot me a dark look. "What?" I asked. "I protected you."

"You know I can kill that one on my own," she said.

"I know," I said. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

Then of course, my girlfriend blushed. I have no idea how she could do that, even in life-threatening situations, but I still felt elated that I was the only one who could do that to her. The second makhai growled and circled the two of us, looking for an opening. When the creature started sauntering forward to us, Annabeth and I charged forward. We'd been fighting for a long time together that we could read each other's thoughts based on our facial expressions.

I met the makhai head on as the diversion while Annabeth went on for the kill. Riptide had reappeared in my pocket and while I was running forward, I brought it out, uncapped it and struck hard, the force of the attack pushing the makhai backwards. The thing tried to do what it did earlier and spun around, the other body wielding its daggers to hit my face, but this time I was prepared. I blocked the attack and landed one of my own, stabbing the creatures abdomen. However, before I could bury Riptide to the hilt, the middle pair of its hands smashed the butt of its dagger on the side of my head. I crumpled on the sand, disoriented and my vision swimming in and out of focus.

I heard Annabeth scream and grunt, next thing I knew, I was being showered by monster dust. I looked up and saw my girlfriend, poised to attack, her dagger in hand. "Nobody gets to hurt Seaweed Brain but me," she said, offering a hand to me.

I accepted the hand and stood up, dusting myself and muttering, "Um, thanks."

That's when we heard the noise from the distance.

Annabeth and I looked at each other, knowing what that meant. Camp Half-Blood was under attack. Whoever summoned the monsters must've thought that it wouldn't go this far. But it did. Now the only safe haven for someone like me was in danger.

Ananbeth and I both ran to where the sound was coming from. When we reached the area, I immediately understood why no one came to our help while we were battling the makhai. It was because there were monsters attacking the other campers, and with the day being in the middle of the semester, there weren't many campers in,

There were at least a dozen monsters. They looked like makhai in a sense, because they had an extra pair of arms. But the similarity stopped there. Unlike makhai, who looked like they spent their free time burning each other's skin off, the monsters present inside weren't ugly. They were, in a creepy way, beautiful. It was white in color – and I mean that; its hair black and wavy, reaching just above its shoulder; on its heads were a strings of what looked suspiciously like miniature skulls, each face contorted in different degrees of torture; pebble-size red gems decorated its foreheads and necks, making them look like monsters addicted in jewelry. When the closest one to us moved, only then did I notice that it had another pair of extra arm just behind where the first pair was.

Or at least I thought it was another pair of arms.

The right one was thinner than a teenager's arm and ended in an orange fish tail, while the one on the left was a serpent.

"Androktasiai," Annabeth muttered behind me.

I looked at her, wondering whether my girlfriend just muttered an incantation. I wanted to tell her that she really should stop hanging around with the Hecate lot – not that there was something wrong with them – but instead, I asked, "Androk – what?"

Annabeth scoffed. I knew something like _Here goes Seaweed Brain again_ was running in her head. "_Androktasiai,_" she repeated, pronouncing the monsters' name slowly. "They, like the makhai, are believed to be Eris's children and the siblings of Lethe, Ponos, Limos, Hysminai, Phonoi, Neikea, Pseudologoi, Amphilogiai, Dysnomia, Ate, and Horkos."

My eyes glazed over. "Okay," I mumbled. "You can't honest expect me to remember all their names." Hey, I had enough trouble remembering the gods' names and throwing in the monsters' as well, and their siblings, daddies, mommies, granddaddies, grandmommies? Forget it.

"They are the female personifications of manslaughter," Annabeth added.

"Your boyfriend is stupid," I pointed out. "Don't give him information his brain will have trouble recalling." I withdrew Riptide. "Besides, our friends need us."

Annabeth nodded and held up her dagger. We charged together. I went for the one the Katie and her brother, Calvin, was fighting, not because it was the nearest, but because with one quick survey of the surroundings, I saw that Katie and her brother were almost defeated. Calvin was wounded and Katie was panting hard.

While the monster's attention was focused on the Demeter siblings, I went in for the kill. I drove Riptide through its ribcage and the androk-whateveritscalled howled in pain. It started to crumble to monster dust but not before the serpent tail lashed out and hit my left side, knocking every wisp of air out of my body.

I fell to my knees clutching my side. Katie and Calvin were about to run to help me but were cut off by another white monster (Let's just stick with calling them the white monsters, as their name is too much for my brain). Katie used her power to grow some thick and sturdy looking vine and made it wrap around the monsters leg while Calvin threw his spear, but he must've been totally exhausted, or confused, for the weapon changed in midair and morphed into a deadly and life-threatening long-stemmed red rose.

Katie's vines bought me enough time to duck under the white monster's fishtail arm and drive Riptide deep into its spine. The thing arched its back, yowling in pain as it slowly crumbled to dust.

Calvin helped me up. "Thanks," I muttered.

"No worries," he said, his face red. "Though I'm sorry for the rose."

"That's okay," I said as my eyes scan the area, looking for Annabeth. I found her fending off a white monster with her brother Malcolm. To her left, I watched as Clarisse stabbed one of the white monsters in the eyes. The thing disappeared in a cloud of yellow dust.

A white monster was charging towards me. I sidestepped its attack and hit its back with the flat of my blade like the creature was a baseball. It fell face first into the ground. I would've laughed at it but one of its hands flailed as it searched for handhold and managed to catch the side of my shirt with the tip of its dagger, opening a deep gash on my left side.

I almost crumpled to my knees as intense pain exploded on my left side. I'd been battling monsters for a long time that I knew what it meant. Poison. The white monster tried to lunge at me, and almost succeeded, but I managed to raise my sword on the last second, blocking the thing's blade. I kicked its chest, jumped back to my feet and stabbed it on the chest.

The white monster and I fell together, me clutching my bleeding side. I felt like every ounce of my strength was seeping out of my body to the wound. I gritted my teeth and searched my pocket for a square of ambrosia.

Then I heard my girlfriend yell. I looked up in fear, seeing her determined and angry face as she drove her blade into the monster's gut. I understood too late what was happening. Annabeth yelled because Malcolm was knocked out. It was too late to stop my running feet.

Annabeth looked up at me and met my eyes. Her hard eyes suddenly turned into an expression of absolute horror. "Percy, stop!" she yelled.

I was a few feet away from her when the ground beneath my feet exploded.

* * *

**[Next - Chapter 5: IRON FIST]**


	5. Chapter 5: Iron Fist

**_A/N:_**_ I'm sorry I'm not updating as fast as I used to be. I'm enjoying the holidays, and I'm hoping that you guys do, too._

_**Elena-Amare-4EVERPJOFAN: **__Thank you for stopping and reading my story. Means a lot to me. :D_

_**JojiBean: **__I researched them, I didn't make them up; they're actually part of Greek mythology. And thank you. :D_

_**thggymnast998:**__ You do know that I'm not going to answer that, right? Just wait for the next chapter. :D_

_**PLEASE READ: **__I'd been receiving some requests that I should post Vesmirian Saga. What do you think? If I receive ten yes by the next time I log in, I will. :D _

* * *

_"We accept the love we think we deserve."_

_-Mr. Anderson_

**_(The Perks of Being a Wallflower)_**

**WISE GIRL'S SEAWEED BRAIN 2.0:**

**DARKNESS ARISING  
**Chapter 5: IRON FIST

**LESTER**

_Honk! Honk!_

I looked up from eating my bowl of cereal, wondering who on earth this person could be. I didn't have any friends, so I didn't think it was for me. Maybe it was my Dad, as he didn't come home last night. At the thought of my father, my heart started beating faster. I was sure he'd greet me good morning by punching me in the face.

I still stood up, however, no matter what I do; my Dad would just surely beat me up, especially when he was drunk. I looked behind me and made sure that Mom's door was close. No use in letting her hear what was about to happen. I twisted the doorknob and threw the door open.

It wasn't my Dad.

But the person sitting in the baby pink convertible was just as confusing. Skylar Gray. I could feel myself frowning as I took in the sight of her dark hair falling perfectly on her shoulder, her cream-colored skin almost sparkling in the sunlight. She was smiling brightly at me, her eyes shining. "Hey, Lester," she greeted.

"Hey, Skylar," I said back. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you say about riding to school with me?" she asked cheerfully.

Me, ride to school with Skylar Gray? That's like asking my Dad to stop drinking. "Um, why?" I asked.

Skylar rolled her eyes. "Because I'm the local taxi driver," she said sarcastically. "Well, because I wasn't to go to school with you; isn't that obvious?"

"Why would you want that?" I asked.

Skylar scoffed. "Lester, if you ask one more question before getting in the car, I swear I'm going to run you over," she threatened, though her eyes were playful. "Come on, we're going to be late."

I nodded stupidly. "Give me a minute to get my things and my say goodbye to my Mom," I said as I went back inside the house.

I picked up my backpack from the floor and opened my Mom's door quietly. She was propped on her back, a book on her hand. She looked up and smiled at me. "Who were you talking to?"

I blushed, which made my Mom raise her eyebrows. "Skylar," I said in a quiet voice.

"What is she doing here so early?" she wondered.

"She's picking me up," I mumbled, looking at my feet.

"You're a pick up guy now?" Mom asked.

My head snapped up. "No!" I said. "I meant – she's just here to, um, you know . . . ugh! Stop looking at me like that, Mom; you're not making it easy!"

Mom laughed. "I'm just teasing you, honey," she said, motioning for me to come closer. I did, and she reached out and touched my face. "I'm so happy now that you've found a very good friend in Skylar. She's a very nice girl. I think your friendship with her is a good thing for you."

"Yeah," I agreed.

Mom smiled. "Now go ahead; it's rude to make a girl wait," she said.

I kissed her forehead. "I'll probably be late tonight," I told her.

"Going on a date with Skylar?" Mom asked innocently. I knew her too well to buy it.

"Mom," I chastised. Sometimes I felt like I was the parent and Mom was the kid. "I'll be working two more hours today on the convenience store. Al didn't ask for it but I don't want to be a burden on him so I'll be there until after eleven." I looked at her. "Are you going to be okay?" I asked.

Mom nodded. "Of course." She pulled my neck down and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Take care, okay?"

"Okay," I said as I exit her door.

Skylar was where I left her, her sunglasses on. She was listening to music as she motioned for me to get in the car. I did and immediately recognized the song. "Muse?" I wondered aloud.

Skylar didn't answer, what with the loud music blaring. I covered my ears and made a face to her. She grinned and lowered the volume. "You're cute when you make that face," she said. That made the blood rush to my cheeks. Skylar laughed. "What did you say?"

"I didn't know you listen to Muse," I said.

"You do, too?" Skylar asked, her eyes wide.

I laughed at her expression. "Yeah," I said. "They're, like, one of the best rock bands. Of course my Mom thinks they're songs are just a compilation of loud noises."

Skylar giggled. "My parents, too," she said, starting the car. When she had pulled out our street, she turned to me and asked, "Why were you hesitant to ride with me earlier? I mean, I didn't think you didn't want to."

I shook my head. "I want to, of course," I said. Skylar smiled. "No sane guy would pass the opportunity to ride to school with you but . . ." I trailed off. Skylar raised her eyebrows at me, urging me to finish. I took a deep breath before continuing. "I just didn't want to make you a target."

Skylar frowned, looking at me. "Make me a target? What the hell does that suppose to me?"

I looked away, unable to meet her eyes. "Everyone at school hates me, Skylar – "

"I don't," she said, cutting me off. "I actually like you." The way she said it was off-handed, like she wasn't trying to embarrass me but I still felt my heart leap to my chest.

"The school doesn't like me, Skylar," I said. "There's a reason why most students don't talk to me. I'm the new kid; the fourteen-year old freshman. Who would want to be friends with me, right?" I looked at her. "You do," I said when I saw her open her mouth to speak. "And I appreciate that, so much, but being friends with me has its consequences. When people see us together as friend, they would target you next and I don't think I can stand that."

Skylar looked thoughtful for a moment, then she took my left hand on her right and squeezed it softly. "I don't really care, Lester," she said, looking into my eyes. "I don't make friends because they're famous; I do that because the person is great and worth being friends with." She looked me in the eyes. "And you are definitely worth it." Then she smiled sweetly at me.

I looked away, scolding myself for feeling what I was feeling. Not that I didn't like Skylar. I did. I'd had a crush on her from the moment I saw her but, despite of what she just said, I still knew that being friends with Skylar would only put her in the line of fire and I didn't want to do that.

Skyalr pulled into the school parking lot. There were only a handful of students, for which I was grateful for. I was about to get off the car when Skylar stopped me. "Are you doing something tonight?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes," I said and saw her face fell. "I have to work at the convenience store at least until eleven. Why?"

Skylar shrugged. "I was hoping that maybe we could go to the mall and catch a movie or something."

"I'm sorry," I said.

She laughed. "It's okay. Perhaps another day," she said.

"Yeah, sure," I said, opening the door on my side. "I'll see you later."

"I'm counting on that," she said.

I got out of the car and went to my first class.

I was sitting on my usual table alone, my head bowed down, reading a book, when I heard the chair next to me being pulled.

I looked up and was surprised to see that it was Skylar. She was holding a tray of food and was smiling down at me. "Hey," she said. "Mind if I sit with you?"

I stared at her open-mouthed. The ride to school earlier was nice enough, and what she said about her wanting to be friends with me – and I believed her – but I thought it would be like secret friends, I never thought that she would actually let others see us.

Students around were actually looking at us and whispering as Skylar sat beside me. "How were your classes?" she asked as she picked up an apple from her tray. "Mine were dull and boring."

I was still gaping at her like a total idiot.

Skylar snapped her fingers in front of my face. "Hello in there?" she called. "Earth to Lester."

"Why are you sitting with me?" I asked stupidly.

Skylar looked offended. "I thought you'd like it," she said. She picked up her tray and stood up. "I guess I'll just go and look for someone who wants to have lunch with me."

I grabbed her wrist. "No, please don't go," I said. "I didn't mean it that way. I'm sorry. Please don't be mad."

Skylar smiled and sat back down. "I thought so," she said, looking at me.

"Why did you decide to sit with me?" I asked, trying to ignore the eyes burning holes at the back of my head.

She shrugged. "Well, since you're busy after school and can't go out with me, I thought I'd have lunch with you." I smiled at her. "You should smile more often; it brings out your eyes." Her compliment made me uneasy, and also the fact that I knew I looked like a tomato. "Your Dad's eyes are green and your Mom's are brown, so I'm guessing you got the color from your biological mother?"

I shrugged. "I guess," I said, biting into my sandwich. "I don't know how she looked like. Dad didn't have any pictures. I guess my face and eyes were reminders enough of what she did, leaving us like that."

Skylar touched my hand which was on top of the table. "Your eyes are so blue. They're really beautiful and expressive." She rubbed her thumb on my knuckles. "Your lips are smiling but your eyes are hurting. I just want you to know that you don't have to hide from me. You can tell me what you really think and feel, okay?"

I nodded. "Thank you, Skylar."

She laughed. "We're friends now so don't you think you can start calling me Skye?"

I smiled. "Okay, _Skye_."

It was easier to talk after that. Having lunch with a friend was really different. It was less awful. I'd gone so long that I actually forgot what it felt like to have a friend. It was weird, and I knew it would take me some time to get used to, but I was determined to hang on to it.

When the bell signaling the end of the lunch hour rang, I stood up and picked Skylar's bag. She raised her eyebrows at me, asking. "I just want to help," I shrugged.

"A gentleman, then," she said. "Are you going to walk me to my next class?"

"If that's okay with you," I said.

Skylar smiled. "Of course."

She led the way, completely oblivious to the fact that the majority of the male population of Christopher Columbus High school was glaring daggers at me. We were walking side by side, with me trying, unsuccessfully, to keep my eyes off of her. Skylar was rambling about her friends, her younger siblings and her parents. I couldn't stop looking at her. It was still completely unbelievable on my part that someone like her was a friend of mine.

She stopped in front of her locker and took her bag from me. She traded it for a notebook and some books. I took the latter from her and she gave me another one of her stunning smiles.

"Oh, by the way, I'm sure you've heard about this, but we have this dance this coming Valentine's Day," she said, not meeting my eyes while tucking her hair behind her shoulders. If I didn't know better, I'd say Skylar was nervous talking to me. I didn't believe that for a second. I mean, me make her nervous? Impossible.

"Uh?" I asked, feeling like a total idiot. "So?"

Skylar scoffed, looking at me in disbelief. "Come on, Lester, don't be so dense!" she said, punching me in the arm. "I'm asking you to ask me," she said carefully.

My eyes widened. Skylar actually wanted me to ask her to go to that dance, during Valentine's Day? You've got to be kidding me. "Um, isn't a guy supposed to ask a girl willingly?" I asked stupidly. As soon as I said the words, I immediately regretted them. Skylar looked hurt and turned her back to me to head to her next class. "Skye, wait!" I called, running up to meet her. She stopped and looked back at me, her eyebrows raised. "Do you, um . . .l" I couldn't finish it as I became aware of all the eyes looking at us. I looked back at Skylar and saw that she had a hopeful look on her face. I knew instantly that I couldn't fail her. Besides, I owed her too much, the least I could do was take her to the dance. But I wasn't about to ask her just because of that. I wanted to go to the dance with her.

When it was announced, I didn't pay any attention to it, knowing that no girl would risk being seen with me, but when Skylar opened it up, the picture of her and me arriving at the dance made me feel excited, and I have to admit, I wanted it to happen. So, before I could lose my courage, I blurted out, "Will you go to the dance with me?" I asked, my tongue getting tied with the words.

The students around laughed hearing my question, no doubt thinking that Skylar would slap me or call me insulting names, and I half-expected her to, except what she did surprised me so much I nearly fell to my butt. She kissed me on the cheek and answered brightly, "I would love to." The shock on the students' faces was unanimous. I was sure I looked just like them. She turned around and called over her shoulder, "Come to my house on Friday and we'll talk about it."

I touched the spot where her lips left a burning sensation on my skin and wondered whether some god was messing with me and made me believe that Skylar Gray just kissed me.

I folded my vest and hid it under the counter and traded it for my jacket.

Amy, the college freshman who was supposed to take after me arrived half an hour late so I was still in the convenience store fifteen minutes to midnight. I was tired and sleepy and I still got some home works I had to do but I was light on my feet.

Amy was this slim, shy girl with silvery blonde hair and freckles across her face. She was nice and despite the fact that she was six years older than I was, we got along fine. _Fine,_ I said. See, things were a bit awkward between us ever since the day that she told me that she had a crush on me. I didn't get it. I wasn't popular by any means, I was at the bottom of the school, I was skinny and not even remotely good-looking so why Amy would have a crush on me? Michael suggested that maybe she was desperate. Maybe.

She smiled at me when she walked in, her face red as she apologized for being late. "I got held up," she reasoned when I asked her why. I didn't ask her to elaborate. "You can go now." I nodded sleepily and made my way out of the counter. I was picking up my backpack when Amy ambushed me with an embarrassing question. "Hey, uh, Lester?" she called I looked at her, my eyebrows raised. "Do you have, um, anything to do this Valentine's Day?" she asked.

I had to let my brain work for some time to figure out where her question was heading to. "Actually, yes," I said. "There's this dance at school that I'll be going to with my friend."

Amy nodded, her eyes disappointed. "Oh, that's cool. So, um, this girl, are you dating her?"

"No. No way," I said quickly. "We're just friends." Amy nodded her head again. "I think I should go," I said, exiting the store.

Awkward, right?

On my way home, I stopped by a fast food restaurant and bought a take-out meal for my dinner. There were still some people on the street, despite the fact that the air was still cold. I hugged my jacket closer to me as I walked the remaining few blocks to our apartment.

The light in the kitchen was on. I felt my heart thumping against my chest. That only meant that Dad was home. That wasn't good. I wanted to eat a quiet dinner, do my home works and sleep, but it looked like none of that was happening, except for the sleeping part. Dad would surely knock me out.

I twisted the doorknob quietly, hoping that he was passed out and wouldn't hear me. No such luck. He was sitting on the barstool and was looking at the door. He glared at me when I got in. He hopped from his chair and went to where I was, his hands balled in fists.

"Where were you?" he nearly yelled. His breath smelled like alcohol. "I came home two hours ago and found that there's no food ready here for me to eat! Where were you, you useless kid?"

His words stung and I bit my lower lip to hold back some answer. I learned the hard way not to actually answer any of my Dad's questions. His nostrils flared and he grabbed the collar of my school uniform and pulled me closer to him. "Are you ignoring me? I asked you a question, so answer it!" he yelled.

Well, I wasn't able to answer as the second I was opening my mouth to speak, his fist connected with my jaw and I fell to the floor, the taste of my blood filling my mouth. "You bastard," he cursed at me, picking me up again. "Were you _hanging out _with your friends? Were you?!"

"Dad, please," I pleaded. "Please lower your voice. Mom is sleeping."

He punched me again, this time on the nose. Instantly, I felt my airway getting clogged with blood. Tears had sprung up in my eyes because of the pain and the fact that my Dad, who was my biological father, was doing this to me. I would've understood if he wasn't my Dad, but he was. What did I ever do to him to make him hate me so much? Granted, I was a breathing reminder of what my mother did to him, but why was I the one paying for her mistakes? Why was I the one suffering from the consequences of her actions?

"I will do whatever I want; this is my house!" He landed another punch and I pressed my eyelids tightly, blocking out the world. Someone from above must really hate me for giving me this kind of life. I heard my Mom's voice speaking quietly in my ear the night that I was diagnosed with dyslexia and ADHD.

_"Never blame someone for what is happening to you_," she had said. _"This problem won't present itself to you if you're not strong enough for it. If life is being hard on you, don't project your frustrations by being angry to the world, or anyone, because it isn't going to help you get strong, instead use the pain and turn it into strength. You are special, honey. Things aren't going to be easy for you."_

At that time, I didn't know what she was talking about. I was four back then. While I was growing up, I began to grasp what Mom meant. Life had always been hard on me: Dad hated me; school was always a challenge to me no matter what I do; my condition wasn't getting any better and Mom got sick. Through it all, I never complained. I just did what I had to. I stayed quiet and tried to stay strong for my Mom. She was the one thing keeping me fighting through it all.

Even so, I still couldn't help but wonder why people around me seemed to get hurt always. And me . . . I was fourteen. I was supposed to be hanging out with some good friends, or watch a movie with them, or date a girl I liked. I wasn't supposed to be working until midnight and I sure as hell wasn't supposed to be lying here and letting my Dad beat me up. All I wanted was a happy family, a Dad who loves me and would take me to watch football or something. All I wanted was for my Mom to be cured of her sickness, or a life that isn't filled with pain. That's all, but it seemed like it was too much to ask.

I became aware of the present again when I heard a loud thump and realized that Dad had stopped and was lying face down on the floor. I sat up. I was barely aware of the pain. Throughout the years, I had grown used to him beating me up. That was what scared me the most, that I was turning into something incapable of feeling anything. Someone numb. But I kept reminding myself that I could still feel love for my Mom and knew that hope wasn't lost. I could still make it if I just stayed tough.

I picked up the blanket Mom used last night from the couch and a pillow. I put it under his head and spread the blanket over him. I wiped the blood from his knuckles. _My _blood. And whispered. "I love you, Dad." I waited for him to stir, to tell me that he loved me, too, but I might as well ask Mom to give me a magic lamp with a genie.

I walked to Mom's door and opened it slowly, expecting Mom to be asleep. But she wasn't. Of course, nobody could've slept through that commotion. She was crying and cried even harder when she saw me. I wanted so badly to let my own tears fall but I knew I couldn't. I couldn't bear seeing Mom hurting and I would never add my own pain to her burden.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as I walked to her bed. She grabbed my hand and touched my face. "I'm so sorry I can't do anything."

"Don't," I said. "Please don't."

"I'm so sorry I'm letting him hurt you," she said, her voice shaking and weak. "You're not the one who has to look after me, it's supposed to be the other way around."

I was on the verge of crying at this point. The physical pain I was feeling was nothing compared to what was inside my chest. Seeing my Mom hurting and blaming herself for what was happening to me was worse. I would do whatever what I have to not to see that broken look in her eyes again.

"I'm fine, Mom," I lied. "Please don't worry about me. As long as you're here, I'm fine. I'll be fine." I was convincing her and myself at the same time. Will things be ever fine with me? I hoped so. "Just promise that you will never leave me, okay? Promise me."

Mom nodded. "I promise," she said, kissing my forehead. "And I promise that things will get better with you."

"Maybe," I said, doubting her words.

* * *

**[Next - Chapter 6: DISTURBING BEHAVIOR]**


	6. Chapter 6: Disturbing Behavior

**_A/N:_**_ Okay, I want to apologize for not updating for a couple of days. I just wanted to enjoy the holidays and take a break, but now I can reassure you that I'm back on updating every two days - or as often as I can manage. Before you read this, I just want to say something: the poison mentioned in here and everything related there, I just made them up. For the sake of this story, just be with me, please? Thank you. D_

_**Ecila404: **__Yes, I'm actually planning on doing that. Just wait. :D_

_**CimFan: **__Thanks! How did your holiday go?_

_**MysticWishes: **__Thank you for understanding. And I do feel that way too, writing Lester's story._

_**Juzko Disco: **__I think SkyTer is cool. Thank you for that. And to answer your question, I have no idea how. As a reader, I despise cliffhangers but as I writer . . . ooh, I just love them! I apologize for that, though. And I prefer saying that I love testing him. :D_

_**Potterjay all the Way: **__Hey, that's okay if you don't review immediately.I don't know why I always write stuffs like that, probably because I'm projecting what I'd been through into my writing. And that numb thing? Yeah, it was hard to write, like, really hard. _

_**Nickkayy: **__I'm glad you've grown to like it. And don't worry, you;re not the only one. A couple of readers actually thought I was a girl until I mentioned I have a girlfriend. I'm the guy in the picture, by the way. :D_

_**Kate:**_ _Oh, that's okay. I guess we all took a little break during the holidays. And thank you, as always. :D_

* * *

_"Black can appear white when the light is blinding."_

_-__**Kalika**_

_**(The Last Vampire: Evil Thirst)**_

**WISE GIRL'S SEAWEED BRAIN 2.0:**

**DARKNESS ARISING  
**Chapter 6: DISTURBING BEHAVIOR

**PERCY**

Searing heat and burning cold enveloped my body as I was flung off the ground. I was blasted off my feet and the force of the explosion sent me sprawling on the ground. As my back came contact with the hard-packed dirt, only then did I notice a rather heavy weight on top of me.

I opened my eyes and saw a burly-looking girl glaring at me. "What the hell, Prissy?!" Clarisse yelled. "Weren't you thinking?!"

So, Clarisse tackled me before the explosion did some serious damage on me. I tried to sit up but couldn't. Then I realized Clarisse was still on top of me. "Um, do you mind moving?"

Clarisse continued glaring at me before moving off of me. She was about to sit up when a metal glistening in the moonlight caught my eyes. Without thinking, I pushed Clarisse to the side and brought Riptide up, just in time to block the white monster's attack. I heard Clarisse grunting behind me. I knew how much she hated it when people defended her so I took a step aside and motioned for her to finish off the monster. She eyes me like I was crazy. "What?" I asked her. "Chickening out now, Clarisse?"

"You wish, Jackson," she said and charged the monster. Meanwhile, I felt another force hit me from behind. I almost stumbled and fell face first to the ground. I spun and was about to slash the monster to ribbons when I saw that it wasn't a monster at all. Quite the contrary. It was my girlfriend, Annabeth.

She was looking at me in concern. "Are you okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"No, you're not," she said, looking at my torso. I remembered that a poisoned dagger had grazed my skin. She then knelt in front of me and touched my right calf. I jumped back in surprise, hissing in pain. "You're burned."

"I'm fine," I insisted stubbornly, not wanting to worry her, but Annabeth saw the gash on my side.

"What's that?" she asked.

I wasn't able to answer because right then, three androk — yeah, you know what it's called — came sauntering to where Annabeth and I were standing. Annabeth glared at me, clearly saying "We're not done yet." I sighed and readied Riptide.

My ears picked up the sound of someone yelling in frustration. I risked a glance and saw that apart from the three white monsters that were circling me and Annabeth, there was not a single monster left. I wondered why not a single camper, or even Chiron was coming to our aid.

Then I saw why.

It was as if a circular barrier had been erected between us, preventing any form of help from coming to us. I wouldn't have worried about the three monsters because I knew that even when injured, Annabeth and I could take them. What horrified me was that Calypso was inside the barrier with us, and after seeing how terrified she had been when she saw the makhai earlier, I knew that having her with us would be a problem.

And I was right.

Annabeth was defending herself and covering my back when one of the three lunged to her, daggers ready. Calypso screamed in terror. I dove forward to her and we fell rolling on the ground, me on top of her.

For a while, we stared at each other's eyes until Annabeth yelled, "Oh, for Hades's sake, save that!"

Then Calypso's eyes widened as she pushed me off of her. I fell on my back and things happened too fast. I heard Calypso yell in pain and a spurt of golden ichor, the blood of immortals. Calypso fell back to me as I saw the white monster raise its dagger to impale her. I swung my legs upward, throwing all my weight into it. The tip of my sneaker hit the white monster's fingers, breaking them. The monster backed away, giving Annabeth the chance to stab it in the chest.

The last one left appeared behind Annabeth, aiming for her neck. I pushed Calypso aside and jumped on my girlfriend, surprising her. The monster's blade met Riptide, pushing me backwards. I used the flat of my blade to sweep the monster off of its feet and it fell on its back, its weapon thrown aside.

I put a foot on its chest and raised Riptide. "Enjoy your trip back to Tartarus," I said and brought my sword down hard. Though before it could impale the white monster's chest, I heard a high-pitched sound like a microphone feedback magnified to maximum volume and was focused solely on my ears.

I fell to my knees, clutching my head and yelling in pain. It felt like my brain was being smashed into a Panini. "Percy?" I heard Annabeth asked. "What's going on?"

Through my half-closed eyelids, I saw the white monster grinning evilly. It then opened its mouth, and in a voice that was obviously wasn't its own, said, "It hurts, doesn't it?" The thing didn't make any move to attack, even seeing that I was weaponless, Calypso was injured, and my girlfriend was too stunned to actually move. "Sadly, young warrior, this is just the beginning of your suffering."

The ringing sound was slowly disappearing at the back of my head but it was like it left my brain in a very weak state. "You think you have experienced the worst things when the last war happened but I'm telling you, Perseus Jackson, you haven't felt pain yet." The white monster sat up and pushed me down on the ground. I was slowly recovering but I was weak from the poison, my wounds, and the recent sound attack. It grabbed my right arm and, before anyone could move, licked my wrist. I thought it was kind of weird until the thing pulled its tongue away and the skin came off with it. The pain was intense and I felt like someone was pressing a white hot metal against my wrist.

I heard Annabeth yelling behind me and the sound of her feet running to me. The white monster didn't even bother to look at the oncoming assault and just raised its hand. I heard and small explosion and threw my girlfriend back. "No!" I screamed, seeing her fall to her back. There was an agonizing second when I thought that she was dead but then I saw her sitting up, looking angrier than ever. She then started running back to help me.

I wanted to fight back, to defend myself so Annabeth wouldn't have to get hurt helping me, but it as if some invisible force was holding me back, leaving me defenseless as the white monster leaned closer until our faces were only inches apart. "It is better for you to die now, Perseus," it said. "The sufferings ahead of you are unlike anything you have experience." It then looked around to the shocked faces of the other campers who were trying in vain penetrating the barrier around us. "For one, you cannot trust any of your friends from this place, hero. One of them will be the death of you."

Another traitor? Who would side with the enemy side? Was the conflict not resolved when Kronos was defeated? And who was this new enemy that had tried to kill me once before? Chiron said that it was older than Gaea herself. If it wasn't her, then who?

The thing leaned closer, staring me in the eyes as its tongue flicked back and forth, as if taunting me. "A friend will deliver you to your final breath," it said. "But not before I have my share of fun." Its tongue moved and touched my right cheekbone. I instantly felt the pain.

"Percy!" Annabeth was yelling somewhere behind me.

When the thing pulled its tongue back, together with my skin, a spurt of light suddenly blinded me. I closed my eyes, feeling the earth shaking beneath me. Then I heard the monster above me shrieking, its weight disappearing against me. I opened my eyes and saw Calypso standing by my feet, holding Riptide against the monster's back, its tip appearing on its chest. The thing crumbled to dust and I was able to move again. I sat up, putting pre4ssure on my bleeding wrist and tasting my blood in my mouth.

"Oh, gods," Annabeth said, grabbing my hand. She took in a deep breath seeing my wounds. "Are you okay?" she asked me.

I knew there was no point in saying that I was okay. "I'll be fine," I said, though everyone knew I wasn't. My friends crowded around me as Annabeth and Calypso knelt on either side of me.

"Thank you for saving me, my hero," Calypso said, holding my hand.

Annabeth didn't pay attention to it. Its either she was too focused on my wounds or she was saving punching my face until I was feeling better. "Can somebody please hand me some nectar and ambrosia?" she asked around. Someone passed her the godly drink and food. Annabeth held an ambrosia square near my mouth and said, "Here, eat this."

I bit into it, chewing as I felt it warming up my body. Annabeth drizzled some nectar on my wrist. I fought hard not to whimper. I swallowed – or at least tried to, as soon as the food passed my throat it came back. I started retching, the foul taste of vile filling my mouth, my hand clutching my side.

"What's going on?" Annabeth asked, rubbing my back. "Percy, why are you throwing up the ambrosia?"

I wanted to ask that question, too, but I didn't have any answer. I wiped the stuff from my mouth and saw that it had black goo on it. I looked down and saw that the stuff was coming from my wound. The poisoned one. "Oh, gods," I whispered.

Annabeth looked down and saw it. "Oh, no . . ." She looked up, already panicking. "Chiron!" she screamed. "Chiron, help please!"

My vision was swimming in and out of my focus and I was having trouble breathing. "Annabeth . . ." I murmured.

"Yeah?" she asked, holding my face. I looked at her. At least I could still see her face. "Percy, please, just hold on." She looked up. "Chiron! Hurry!"

I saw a tall shadow kneeling in front of me. "Percy, my boy?" I heard Chiron ask. "How are you feeling?"

"Can't breathe . . ." I said.

"Oh, gods," Annabeth cried, grabbing my hand.

"I need to take a look at it, Percy," Chiron said gently. "Annabeth, take off his shirt." Annabeth obliged and stripped the shirt off of me. Chiron leaned closer, inspecting my wound. His forehead was creased with worry, then in the next second, I saw horror creeping into his face, though he tried to hide it.

"Chiron?" Annabeth asked. "What is it?"

"We'd better take him to the Big House," he said. He picked me up and slung me over his back in one swift move, then started running to the Big House. Annabeth ran alongside us, holding my hand the whole way.

Chiron put me down on a bed and told Annabeth to make sure that no one was going to enter. She nodded and ran to lock the doors, then came back just as easily. She sat down on the bed and held my hand. "Is he going to be okay?" she asked.

Chiron didn't answer immediately. "The poison is old, child," he said in a measured voice. "Very old that I had forgotten about it."

"There's an antidote, is there?" she asked, tears falling down her cheeks. "Chiron, please tell me Percy's going to be okay."

Chiron looked at me sadly. "The only antidote is believed to have disappeared centuries ago, I'm afraid, Annabeth." Annabeth covered her mouth with her hand. "It was made with the same incantation that the poison was made, only reversed. It was a very old incantation that can only had been made by . . ." he trailed off.

I knew he meant that it was the enemy that tried to kill me once. "Who is it, Chiron?" I asked, my voice hoarse. "Tell me. If I'm going to die, the least you can tell me is who it is."

Annabeth squeezed my hand tighter. "Don't say that, Seaweed Brain; you're not going to die. I will find the anti—"

"Chaos," Chiron suddenly said, cutting off Annabeth.

We both looked at her. "What?" Annabeth and I said together.

"Chaos, the spirit of the abyss and gapless void, she's our enemy," said Chiron

Annabeth and I both stared at him, asking questions we couldn't voice out. We were trying to process the information when a voice spoke.

"Who would send those monsters in this Camp?" a voice wondered. I looked at the foot of my bed and saw Calypso standing there, looking at me in concern. On her hand was a small flask of green liquid.

"How did you get in here?" Annabeth asked.

"Why are you here?" I asked. Chiron, whom I thought would be the one to ask the most questions, looked at her, his face showing shock. "What is it, Chiron?" I asked him.

Chiron stood up and walked to where Calypso was standing. He took the flask from her and looked at her in the eyes. "What are you doing with the antidote?" he asked her.

* * *

**[Next - Chapter 7: THE TURNING POINT]**


	7. Chapter 7: The Turning Point

**_A/N: "YOU COULD BE THE J.R.R TOLKIEN OF OUR GENERATION."_**_I died when i read those words. Thank you, __, taht means so much to me. To the rest of you, keep being awesome. Thank you for the reviews! :D_

_**Ecila404: **__That's actually what I want, to be a professional writer. I'm hoping that someday, my books will get published._

_**JojiBean: **__You can say that again. :D_

_**Juzko Disco: **__Thank you. you never fail to make me feel really good with your reviews. And yes, this is a SkyTer chapter. :D_

_**Potterjay all the Way: **__It won't be long now. Lester will be joining Camp Half-Blood soon, I just have to address some issues. :D_

_**Percabeth37:**__ Really? I'll take that as a compliment. Thank you. :D_

_**schoolsucksass: **You should always put your studies first. But I'm pretty sure you'll do good. :D  
_

_**william. sperrazza: **I know I mentioned you above, but I want to thank you again for your review. You should know, I stared at the computer screen for almost fifteen minutes when I read it. I'd been getting a lot of positive reviews but being called the "J.R.R TOLKIEN OF OUR GENERATION" and the "EMBODIMENT OF RICK RIORDAN" were really shocking, and heartwarming. It was also very pressuring, knowing that you guys expect the best from me and I will try my best not to disappoint you. And I want to say thank you, thank you, thank you for that amazing review. :D  
_

_**Nickkay: **I mean the picture in my profile. That's me. :D  
_

* * *

_You hid your skeletons when I had shown you mine  
You woke the devil that I thought you'd left behind  
I saw the evidence, the crimson soaking through  
Ten thousand promises, ten thousand ways to lose_

And you held it all but you were careless to let it fall  
You held it all and I was by your side, powerless

I watched you fall apart and chased you to the end.  
I'm left with emptiness that words cannot defend  
You'll never know what I became because of you  
Ten thousand promises, ten thousand ways to lose

And you held it all but you were careless to let it fall  
You held it all and I was by your side, powerless

_**-(Powerless by Linkin Park)**_

_****_**WISE GIRL'S SEAWEED BRAIN 2.0:  
**

**DARKNESS ARISING  
**Chapter 7: THE TURNING POINT

**LESTER**

"Ow!" I protested. "Can't you at least be gentler?"

"You're too brave letting your Dad beat you but too scared having your wounds treated," said Skylar, dabbing a piece of cotton soaked with antiseptic on the corner of my mouth. "At least fight back next time."

"He's my Dad, Skye," I answered. "I can't beat him up, too; that would just be plain wrong. Besides, it's not going to change anything." I winced as took a bottle of Betadine and pressed it softly to my wound. "And you're a bad influence; advising me to punch my father," I joked.

"You know that's not what I meant," she said. Skylar shook her head and proceeded in treating the ones above my eyebrow.

We were sitting at our table. It was lunch, and the cafeteria was loud. This morning, I left the house thirty minutes earlier than usual, just so Skylar won't be able to pick me up. I didn't want her to see me. I tried avoiding her for the entire day. I succeeded until lunch when I went out of my classroom and saw her there standing, waiting for me. She looked a bit mad, but her eyes softened as soon as she saw me.

She took my hand and dragged me to the clinic. After borrowing a first aid kit, she lead me to the cafeteria, made me sit on our table, ordered our food, and began treating my wounds. She didn't ask what happened. I knew that she knew, and she didn't pry.

Skylar taped gauze on the left side of my forehead and sat back, looking at me. I couldn't meet her gaze, knowing that of I did, I won't be able to speak, so I let my eyes wander around the cafeteria. From across our table, I could see her friends talking and whispering and pointing to us. I knew they weren't happy with my stealing Skylar. I had told her that she didn't have to sit with me at lunch but she wasn't listening. Then I caught Clark's eyes. He was glaring at me. I knew he was still furious about what I did the last time we had a fight and he got even madder when he found out that Skylar. But he couldn't exactly do anything about it as the principal warned him that he was on probation, and getting in another fight would result to immediate expulsion.

"I would greatly appreciate it of my date takes care of himself so he won't have any bandages on him during the dance," said Skylar.

Oh. The dance.

I thought at first that Skylar was joking about going with me, but when she mentioned it, I knew that she was serious. It would happen in two short days and I still hadn't found a suit. I was starting to freak out thinking about it. I knew Skylar would look absolutely perfect and I wanted to look not awful, at least.

"Oh, by the way," said Skylar, pulling me back from my reverie. "You're accompanying me to the mall after school. We're going dress shopping."

"Can't," I said. "I have to work – "

"You don't have to work today," Skylar said, cutting me off. "I've talked to your boss earlier and he agreed to let you skip a day. He's actually pretty excited for you and said he would rent a limo for us. Can't you believe that?"

"Um . . ."

Skylar rolled her eyes. "Come on, Lester, I told you to loosen up! Besides – and I don't mean anything by this – but I'm eighty percent sure that you don't have a suit yet." I blushed hearing that, knowing that it was true. Skylar took my hand. "It's okay. Dad gave me more than enough for my dress so I'm buying yours." I opened my mouth to protest but Skylar cut me off quickly. "No buts, no protests. Just shut up and let me do this. This isn't open for discussion."

I stared open-mouthed at her. I didn't know that Skylar could do that, speaking continuously without taking a breath. And I wasn't sure what to say about her offering to buy my clothes.

She smiled triumphantly at me. "Meet me at my car after school; you know where I park, right?" I nodded. "Good, I guess I'll see you later then." She stood up and walked back to her friends.

The bell rang and I gathered my things like I was in a trance and went to my next class.

I didn't want to leave my room.

I had been locked up inside for who know how long, wondering if I looked presentable enough for Skyalr. The limo that would drive us to the school was already parked in front of our house. I had told Al that it wasn't necessary. I mean, it wasn't like I was attending a prom, but he insisted.

I was wearing a black suit and black pants. My undershirt was dark blue and my tie was silver. Skylar hadn't seen me wearing them yet, saying that she wanted to be surprised. I guess he would be, seeing that her date wasn't someone she could flaunt around.

I sighed and checked my clock. It was half past six. I was supposed to pick Skylar up at 6:45, as the dance would begin at seven. I took one last look at myself and went out. Dad wasn't home, luckily, so I didn't have to worry about adding more to my bruises and wounds collection.

I went inside Mom's room first before leaving. She said she wanted to see me first. I peeked inside, careful not to mess my hair, which I spent quite some time styling. "Mom?" I called. She looked up from the book she was reading and her eyes widened. I exhaled. "I know, I look like a dork."

Mom shook her head. "Oh, honey. You look really handsome."

I blushed. "You think so?" I asked.

Mom nodded. Then she motioned for me to come closer to her. I sat on her bedside and she took my hand, rubbing circled on my knuckles. "Did you get her a corsage?" I nodded. "Orchids?"

I shrugged. "That's what you told me. Do you think she'd like it?" I asked, fetching the corsage from my jacket pocket. I wasn't nervous about the dance. I was totally freaking out. Just thinking about arriving at Skylar's place to pick her up and talking to her parents were making my heart leap to my throat.

Mom took the thing from me and inspected it under the light of her lamp. She looked back to me and smiled. "I'm sure she would."

I stood up and straightened my suit. "I should probably get going," I said. "I don't want to make Skye wait."

"Enjoy your night," she said.

I gave her one more smile before going out the door to the limo.

I was fidgeting the whole way, my ADHD kicking in. It had been so long that I felt this agitated. Usually, even with all those energy running in my body, it was mostly never enough, what with all the things I had to do. But now, sitting inside this car doing nothing, I began to really feel my condition.

It didn't really help that I kept thinking how Skylar would look like. Perfect, definitely. But my mind kept on supplying me with ideas on how perfect _exactly _she would be. I haven't seen the dress she would be wearing. We agreed not to show each other one another's clothes, just for the element of surprise.

The limo stopped a few feet away from Skylar's house. I took in a deep breath and stepped outside, holding the corsage tightly on my hand. I knocked on the door softly and waited for someone to answer it.

The door opened but there wasn't anybody behind it. "Who are you?" a small voice asked. I looked down and saw a small girl who looked like Skylar, except the kid was redhead.

I knelt in front of her and smiled. "Hey," I greeted. "My name is Lester. I'm Skylar's – "

"Boyfriend," the kid finished. "Yes, she told me."

"Oh," was all I could say.

"Carrie?" I heard a familiar voice call. "Who are you talking to?"

Then someone more radiant than the sun stepped in front of me. She was wearing a dark red dress, reaching just below her knees, the color complimenting her cream-colored skin nicely; her hair was done in an elaborate curl, framing her heart-shaped face and emphasizing her long eyelashes; her face looked like an angel's – perfect, timeless, and beautiful; her lips . . . oh, wow, her lips. It looked so soft and kissable.

"Oh, hi," she said, staring at me, her face red. "Um, who are you?" she asked.

"Uh, Lester Fleming, Ma'am," I answered stupidly.

Skylar's eyes widened. "You're my date Lester?" I nodded. "You're not some sort of gorgeous-looking alien evil replicant are you?"

"Uh . . . what?"

Skylar laughed. "I was just teasing you, Lester." She then looked from my head to toe, no doubt inspecting whether I was worth bringing to the dance. "You look . . . wow. Really handsome."

I stared at her dumbly; my tongue seemed to have been frozen, as well as my brain. I couldn't say anything. My mouth then saved me, by moving on its own. "You look really beautiful, Skye," I said in an awed voice.

Skylar smiled sweetly at me. She then took my hand and lead me inside.

There house was three times bigger than us, and that excluded the second and third floor. The furniture inside was a mix from the Medieval and Renaissance period. I have no idea how Skylar's family managed to get their hands on them, but the one who designed the interior of their house definitely knew what he was doing. Just being inside gave me the feeling like I was inside a castle from England, during the fifth or sixteenth century.

If it was a castle, then I knew who the princess was. I was about to meet the king and queen and I looked like a freaking servant.

When we were at the living room, two very elegant and good-looking people walked in. The first one was a woman with shoulder-length brown hair. Her skin was flawless and looked so soft. She wasn't wearing any make-up but she didn't need it. Like her daughter, Mrs. Gray could pass as someone in her early thirties. From what Skylar told me, she was in her late forties. She was wearing a white robe with gold lacing, making her look that much sophisticated.

Mr. Gray on the other hand looked like someone who just walked out from a Wall Street magazine. Of course that was the case. Even in simple clothes, he projected power and elegance. He stood with such confidence that it made me hit my self-esteem. His salt and pepper hair was cut so short it was almost a buzz.

"Good evening," Mrs. Gray greeted. "So I take it that you're the friend Skylar had been talking so much about?"

I looked at Skylar, who was glaring at her Mom, her face red. I didn't get the chance to reply. Before I could, Mr. Gray asked, "How old are you, son?"

"Fourteen, sir," I answered.

He raised his eyebrows. Skylar's Mom smiled. "You're a cradle robber now, huh, Skylar?"

"Dad!" Skylar protested.

Her parents laughed. "You know you're Dad's only kidding," Mrs. Gray said. "Now, come on to the stairs and we're going to take pictures, then you guys can go."

Her parents lead to where the staircase was. Skylar was about to follow them but I stopped her. She looked at me quizzically. "I, uh, I got you something," I said, holding up the corsage.

Skylar smiled. "Aw, that's so sweet," she said. "You didn't have to get one, you know that, right? It's not a prom."

My face reddened. "Oh. I didn't know that. I'm sorry."

Skylar just kept on smiling sweetly at me. Then she held her right wrist, motioning for me to put the corsage on her. I did, with shaking fingers, while Skylar laughed at me. When I was done, she took my hand and led me to the staircase. Her parents were there, waiting for us. They smiled when they saw us, though her Dad raised his eyebrows when he saw our intertwined hands. I pulled mine back.

Mrs. Gray set us up at the last step of the staircase then went on to taking our pictures. I had no idea how many photos were taken, but when they were done, the muscles on my cheeks were complaining from overuse.

They watched us as I opened the door of the limo for Skylar. I thought her Dad would give me a hard time about taking his daughter to the dance but Skylar's parents were really nice and wished us a good night.

Inside the limo, I was trying really hard not to fidget. My ADHD, combined with the nerves I was feeling about showing up to the dance with Skylar, didn't actually help me.

And the fact that Skylar was still holding my hand.

"Carrie thinks you're my boyfriend," Skylar suddenly said.

I looked at her. "Yeah," I agreed. "Well, um, she said that you told her I am."

Skylar laughed, shaking her head. "I said that you might be, given time, I didn't say that you _are_." She then looked at me. "Will you be, if we give it a shot?"

My jaw fell open. Was Skylar Gray actually giving me the chance to be her boyfriend? I opened my mouth to reply but no words came out. I was saved when the driver announced that we were already at school.

I went out of the car and circled to Skylar's side, opening the door for her. She smiled at me as she took my hand. I took her arm after closing the door, leading her to the entrance.

The look of shock on my classmates faces were unanimous. They couldn't believe that the fourteen year-old freshman, who was the school's punching bag was actually attending the dance, with the most beautiful girl in school at his date.

When we got inside the gym, I couldn't help but be amazed. It had been converted into a dance floor. The walls were covered in red and white balloons, with banners announcing important events pinned on them; there were petals of red roses on the floor; there was a constant stream of red and white confetti falling from somewhere above.

Skylar led me to a table. When she was seated, I caught sight of a guy selling flowers. "I'll be right back," I told her and went to buy one red rose for her. The guy smiled at me and told me to enjoy my night. I went back to Skylar and gave her the rose. She looked touched as she received the flower from me.

"You're so sweet," she said. She then placed her head on my shoulder and I had to breathe deeply to calm myself.

A few minutes later, Skylar's friends joined us, together with their dates. All of them looked at me like I was an alien. "Who's your date, Skye?" asked one I recognized as Sarah.

Skylar laughed. "Don't be silly, Sarah; this is Lester."

They looked at me in disbelief. I didn't know why they didn't recognize me. I mean, I didn't think I could look more awful than I already did, right?

The school principal, Ms. Argent stepped into the stage and formally opened the event. "Welcome, students of Christopher Columbus High, to our annual Valentine's Day dance. Give me a moment to wish you a beautiful and romantic night with your respective dates." She then changed her playful tone into a tight one. "But don't have too much fun, if you know what I mean." Everyone laughed at her. "With that aside, I'm formally opening the dance floor for you."

Around us came the sounds of girls trying to persuade their dates to dance with them. My heart jumped to my throat when Skylar grabbed my hand and dragged me to the middle. There were whistles from the jocks' table, no doubt thinking that I'd make a fool out of myself.

A soft music started playing on the background. I recognized it. Ed Sheeran's Give Me Love.

"I thought you will back down," said Skylar through the intro. "Most guys aren't brave enough to dance with a partner."

"I would never pass the opportunity to dance with you," I said truthfully.

Skylar's eyes seemed to turn to liquid before me. She reached out and wrapped her arms around my neck. I did the natural thing. I wrapped mine around her waist. Then we started dancing to the tune.

_Give me love like her,  
'cause lately I've been waking up alone,  
Paint splattered teardrops on my shirt,  
Told you I'd let them go,  
And that I'll fight my corner,  
Maybe tonight I'll call ya,  
After my blood turns into alcohol,  
No, I just wanna hold ya._

I must say, even when I was so nervous, dancing with Skylar was like having a piece of perfection with me. She was staring in my eyes as we waltz around. I actually know waltz, as Mom taught me when I was a kid.

Skyalr smiled in satisfaction. "I didn't know you can dance," she said, combing her fingers through my hair.

"Yeah, well, there's a whole lot of side of me you're about to meet," I joked.

_Give a little time to me or burn this out,  
We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,  
All I want is the taste that your lips allow,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love._

Give me love like never before,  
'cause lately I've been craving more,  
And it's been a while but I still feel the same,  
Maybe I should let you go,  
You know I'll fight my corner,  
And that tonight I'll call ya,  
After my blood is drowning in alcohol,  
No I just wanna hold ya.

Give a little time to me or burn this out,  
We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,  
All I want is the taste that your lips allow,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
Give a little time to me, or burn this out,  
We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,  
All I want is the taste that your lips allow,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My my, my, my, oh give me love.

I tucked a lock of hair behind Skylar's ear, earning one of her smiles yet again. I thought I could never be more happy with what was going on, but I was wrong.

Skylar stared into my eyes and I stared back at her this time. She leaned closer to me and leaned closer to her, our faces inches apart. I started hyperventilating as Skylar touched my face with her right hand and closed her eyes. I was having trouble breathing.

Then our lips met.

Back when I was a kid, whenever I thought about my first kiss, I'd always assume that I would be able to feel everything, be aware of everything. But that wasn't the case. All I was aware of was how soft and sweet Skylar's lips were, and how her left hand was at the back of my neck, pulling me closer.

I felt Skylar biting softly on my lower lip. That's when I pulled away.

Skylar frowned. "What's wrong?"

I was aware of everyone around us watching. "I-I can't," I stammered, walking away. I heard Skylar running up to catch up to me, calling my name. I wanted to stop, but my feet kept on going. I only halted when I reached the door of the gym.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned around. Skylar was looking at me, obviously hurt. "What's wrong, Lester?" I didn't answer. Or rather, I couldn't. "I'm sorry if I kissed you. I thought – I-I thought you might like it."

"That's the problem," I said. "I liked it too much."

Confusion made its way to her eyes. "I don't get it."

"I like kissing you," I said. "I like you, Skylar, so much, but I'm not someone you'd want to be your boyfriend. I have so many inner problems I have to face first before I start something else with someone. I'm sorry but we can't go there. I-I have my Mom to look after to. I have to take care of her and I can't exactly deal with a relationship right now. Besides, I have no idea how to and I might just end up hurting you. I don't want that."

"You're not going to hurt me," Skylar said, holding my hand, but I pulled away.

"You don't know that," I insisted. "I don't want to be unfair to you, Skye. You're the first person besides my Mom that actually care about me. I'm scared that if we go there, I might just end up messing things up. I don't want to do that. I don't want to lose you because I'm too much of a coward. I'm sorry. Can we please stick with being friends?"

Skylar nodded, biting her lower lip. "I understand." She then smiled softly at me. "I never knew how special you are until this moment, Lester." She took my hand again. "I will be here for you. Always and forever. Remember that, okay?"

"I'm sorry," I said, unable to meet her gaze.

"Stop that," she said. "It's okay. I'm not mad. I understand why. Just don't stop me from doing this, okay?" She then pulled me down and kissed me again. This time, I kissed her back, scolding myself for disappointing her. If it was up to me, I would've been her boyfriend the moment we kissed without any shred of doubt. But it wasn't just about me. There was still my Mom, who was depending on me.

Then there was the person staring back at me in the mirror. I have to deal with him first.

Skylar was the one who pulled away this time. "Your lipstick is messed up," I said stupidly.

She laughed. "I guess I have to reapply it." She looked down and giggled. "But then I left my purse in the limo."

"Let me get it," I said. "I'll be back."

"Be sure about that," she joked.

I smiled and walked away, my thoughts focused on what just happened. Beneath all the fear I was feeling, I couldn't explain how happy I was. I'd admired Skylar from a distance for some time and for her to actually notice me was a dream come true. And she didn't just notice me, she kissed me.

My lips felt like they were burning as I exited the school's premises. I was too occupied with my thoughts that I didn't notice two teenagers standing in front of me until one of them tackled me, sending me rolling on the grass.

Is at up quickly, my ADHD kicking in. One of them, the one who attacked me was a burly-looking girl with a bandana on, covering her hair. The other one was a guy, younger than the girl. He had messy black hair and was wearing an aviator's jacket and a skull ring on his finger. They looked like the kind who would be members of a gang.

"Clarisse," said the guy. "That's not what Chiron said."

The girl, Clarisse smirked. "He said to test the kid and that's what I'm doing." She then extended her hands on either sides of her and muttered something I thought sounded like Ancient Greek.

Then things got weirder.

A crevice opened before her and three skeletons worked their way up from the hole until they were standing on the ground. I was too stunned to move, as I watched them being filled with gray flesh like someone was pouring jelly on them. Then gray skin started growing, covering the gray flesh.

I didn't know if what I was seeing was true or if I was still high from the kiss I shared with Skylar earlier.

The guy shook his head. "Showing off again."

"Shut up Death Boy," said Clarisse. She then nodded her head and all three gray men rushed forward to me.

I took a step back as one of them reached in his chest and pulled out a rib. I was horrified, my heart beating like crazy, as I started running back to the school. My eyes were trained on the closed door, hoping that someone would open it.

And it did.

It was blasted off of its hinges, throwing burning pieces to where I was. I ducked as I heard the air screaming behind me. Is aw the rib fly past me, hitting one of the windows. The glass shattered into a thousand pieces.

I looked back and saw the three gray men still sauntering forward to where I was. When they were a few feet away from me, a voice suddenly appeared in my head and whispered, "_Destroy them_."

Things got weirder, if that was possible.

My right hand moved on its own and pointed to the oncoming assault. A word escaped my lips without my permission: _"Die_." The voice didn't sound like my own. It was deep, powerful, and deadly.

Right before my eyes, the three gray men was lifted off of their feet, hovering a meter away from the ground. Then one by one, they exploded into black fire, leaving the sound of dying screeches in the wind.

For a while, the two teenagers didn't move. Then the guy spoke, "He's powerful, I'll give him that."

"You rat!" the girl yelled.

The girl was drawing something from her back when someone else spoke. "Clarisse, enough."

I looked to the direction where the voice came and saw a middle-aged guy with trimmed beard in a wheelchair. "I told you to test him, not provoke his powers."

"Chiron!" the girl protested. "Did you see what he can do?"

"I did," he said, turning to me.

"Wh-who are you people?" I asked in fear.

The guy in the wheelchair bowed his head. "My greetings, young hero. My name is Chiron."

* * *

**[Next - Chapter 8: FOOL ME ONCE]**


	8. Chapter 8: Fool Me Once

**_A/N: _****PLEASE READ THIS:** _It's Wednesday here and this coming Saturday, I'll be having my orientation for this job I'm applying for . . . which means that sooner, I will be working . . . which means that there's a good chance I won't be able to continue with this story, or if I do, I will only be able to update at least every two weeks. I know, this is killing me, too, but I have to work. But don't worry, guys, I will do whatever I can to proceed with what I started. Writing is my first love and I'm not going to drop it just like that. Just help me out, okay? Please understand. But like what I said, I'll try my very best to finish this. I still have a couple of days and I promise to update faster.  
__**P.S. **__If any of you have an extra laptop, kindly send it to me just so I can update faster. Kidding! :D_

_**Ecila404: **__Sorry about that, but with the things going on, I didn't think a relationship is what Lester needs. :D_

_**JojiBean: **__Yeah, I just loooove cliffhangers. Thank you again and yes, my dream job is to become a published author. I just hope it will happen soon. :D_

_**Mystic Wishes: **__You guys may get tired of reading this from me but I will never get tired of thanking you. And I do hope that I get published, too. :D_

_**Potterjay all the Way: **__I can tell that you're having a lot of feelings about the last chapter, sorry about that. And, um, I'm not perfect. I'm just like everybody else, but I do have awesome readers, like you. And the song . . . yeah, I kind of thought that it would be perfect. I first heard it as a background music for the waltz scene in The Vampire Diaries and when I thought what song I should use, Give Me Love was there. That specific scene was inspired by that scene from The Vampire Diaries. I wanted the ball to be sweet, but still have an air of danger into it. :D_

* * *

_"Yet each man kills the thing he loves  
By each let this be heard  
Some do it with a bitter look  
Some with a flattering word  
The coward does it with a kiss  
The brave man with a sword"_

_**-(Oscar Wilde, The Ballad of Reading Gaol)**_

**WISE GIRL'S SEAWEED BRAIN 2.0:**

**DARKNESS ARISING  
**Chapter 8: FOOL ME ONCE

**PERCY**

"I found it on the battlefield," was Calypso's answer.

Annabeth, of course, didn't believe her. She stood up and approached Calypso. "You did?" she challenged, her eyes flashing dangerously. "You seriously think we're going to believe that?"

"Annabeth . . ." I whispered.

"It's you," said Annabeth. "It has to be. All of these started happening when you came here. You were the one who let the makhai and androktasiai in, weren't you? And then you lured Percy out tonight to have him killed. You were the one the monster was talking about. You're the mole!"

"Annabeth," Chiron said.

Calypso took a step back. "Do not accuse me, demigod," she said, her vocie shaking. "I would never want Percy to get hurt. Have you forgotten that I was the one who saved him, while you were just watching?"

Annabeth scowled and was about to pounce on Calypso when Chiron stopped her. "Annabeth," he warned. "Be reasonable – "

"I _am_ being reasonable, Chiron!" Annabeth insisted. "You can't honestly think that she's innocent. She almost got Percy killed! And not just that, she endagered the whole Camp!" She turned to Calypso. "I don't know what kind of twisted immortal game you're playing, but I'm going to stop you."

"I have done nothing!" Calypso insisted. "If you really are the daughter of Athena, then why don't you think about this: if I wanted Percy dead, then why would I bring the antidote here?"

"Because you're playing us!" Annabeth yelled. "You brought the antidote to throw the fire off of you and then you're going to make your move!" She circled Calypso, her dagger drawn, while the other one was trying to avoid her.

"Annabeth," Chiron warned. "There are things that require our immediate attention than your meaningless accusations." He turned to me. "Percy needs the antidote, and he needs it _now_."

Annabeth seemed to remember that I was poisoned went back to my side. She reached out and grabbed my hand, holding it tightly, as if that's going to stop the poison from spreading. "How can we be sure that the antidote isn't going to make his condition worse?" she wondered. My girlfriend, as usual was raising a fair point.

I didn't know what to think about Calypso showing up with the flask of the very thing Chiron just mentioned to have disappeared centuries ago. I wanted to be suspicious of her, but the gratitude of having her save my life outweighs the negative feelings.

"Calypso, if I may?" Chiron asked, holding his hand out to the Titaness. Calypso nodded and handed the flask to Chiron. He held it up to the light, turning the bottle and letting the light reflect through it. For some time he stared at it while I felt the poison sucking my life away. I wanted to tell them to hurry, but I couldn't open my mouth.

Finally, Chiron held the flask to Annabeth. "This is the antidote." Annabeth took it reluctantly. "Apply some on his wound then make him take at least a teaspoonful by mouth. Be careful with the measurement, my dear, for too much can kill him."

I could see the reluctance in my girlfriend's eyes. I shared some of it, too. What it when I took it, it strengthened the toxin, rather than fought it? There were risks, with nothing to pay with than my own life. I knew that if I wanted to survive to see the rising of the sun, I had to take and hoped that Annabeth wasn't right and that Calypso wasn't secretly on Chaos's side.

"Annabeth . . ." I called.

That broke any suspicion she had. She uncorked the flask and let a drop of it fall to the gash on my side. As soon as the liquid made contact, I yelled in pain. I didn't mean to scream, but the pain was instant and great. I could hear the skin sizzling, like it was being grilled. It was as if a white hot iron was being used to saw my chest open.

"Shh," Annabeth whispered, wiping a pair of tear from her eyes. "It's going to be okay. Shh." She leaned down and pressed her lips to my forehead. I focused my attention there, to the feeling of her kissing me, and I found an anchor to fight through the blurring haze of agony that was threatening to pull me under.

Slowly, I felt the pain leaving me. I had my eyes closed. I feared that if I see Annabeth's teary face again, I would start bawling my eyes out and I didn't want to worry her.

"Give it to him orally now," I heard Chiron said. "This will taste a little . . . bad, so you might want to make sure he won't end up throwing it up."

I heard some shuffling to my right and a few seconds later, I felt something cold touch my lips. "Here, Percy, open your mouth," she said. I obeyed and felt a rather warm liquid being trickled to my mouth.

As soon as it passed my lips, I wanted to puke it. The thing was just plain awful. I'd tasted some nasty things before. I was even dared to eat dirt once and that couldn't compare to how the antidote tasted. It was like drinking liquefied coal.

"Cover his mouth, Annabeth," Chiron instructed.

"Sorry about this," said my girlfriend.

She clamped tightly on my mouth, forcing it close and pressed my nose, leaving me no choice but to swallow. The liquid left a burning sensation in my throat. When it reached my stomach, I thought I would pass out. I felt like I just swallowed a ball of needles.

Then warmth spread from my stomach o every part of my body, but most specifically to my left side, where the wound was. I could almost feel it fighting against the poison, giving me yet another chance to live.

When the warmth reached my head, I passed out.

* * *

**ANNABETH**

"What happened?" I asked in bewilderment when I saw Percy lose his consciousness. Terrible ideas came into my mind but I pushed them away, refusing to believe that something bad happened to him again.

Chiron walked to his bed and placed two fingers against his neck. He then took a deep breath. "He just passed out from exhaustion," he said. "The antidote is ejecting the poison from his body but it will not heal his wounds so I suggest you attend to those." I nodded. "I have to go and see if there's anything I can do to assist the Apollo Cabin, if you will excuse me." He turned around and exited the door.

Only then did I notice that Calypso wasn't there anymore. That traitor. I would make sure to confront her after I was done treating Percy.

At the thought of his name, I turned back to him and looked at the face of the boy who nearly died tonight. Tears had welled up in my eyes again but I didn't let them escape. No use in crying; Percy was alive – that's what matters, but I couldn't shake the feeling that when I saved him, I had put him in greater danger. But then again, if I had to choose whether to lose him or save him and wait, hoping that there wouldn't be any bad side effects of having him take the antidote.

I combed the hair back from his forehead and touched the wound on his cheekbone. It was still bleeding. I took a bottle antiseptic and cleaned the skin surrounding it. Then I brought out a bottle of nectar and drizzle some of it on the wound. The skin started to knit itself back together, though I knew it would take a few hours to fully heal.

I turned my attention to the one on his wrist and nearly fainted. The skin surrounding it was blackish-red in color. I knew instantly that this one was deeper than the one of his face. I took the bottle of nectar and experimentally poured some of it into the wound. As I'd expected, there was no response, but I wasn't bothered. This one would heal, only it would take longer, two days the most. I covered it with a patch of bandage to avoid further infection.

Then I looked down to inspect the burn I saw on his left calf. It wasn't that bad but the scorched jean was clinging to it tightly and when I tried to tear it away, Percy squirmed in his sleep so I had to cut the left leg of his pants off. When it was out of the way, I felt relieved to see that the explosion only burned his skin and didn't reach any tissues or nerves. I applied some nectar into it and the angry red blister slowly faded until it was baby pink.

When I was done attending to his wounds, I sat on his bedside and held his hand. Seeing him this way brought back memories when I thought he would die, only a few days ago. That was an awful time, seeing the love of your life slowly slipping away from your grasp. I'd never felt more helpless.

I touched his face and muttered a goodbye. Now that Percy was out of harm's way, I'd deal with the person who put him in this situation.

After kissing Percy, I went out of the Big House and searched for Calypso.

A quick scan of my surroundings informed me that there weren't much damaged infrastructure. Apart from the front porch of the Big House which had a crater on it like a flaming bowling ball smashed into it, and the caving roof of the Amphitheater, the Camp was surprisingly okay.

Near their cabin, the Apollo kids had set up a medical tent, attending to the campers. Among the wounded were Katie Gardner, Clarisse, Jake, my siblings Malcolm and Marie, and surprisingly, Clovis, a son of Hypnos. I thought that kid only spends his entire time sleeping. Lacy, of Aphrodite Cabin was complaining about a sprained arm while Drew was squealing about her ruined hairdo. Will Solace also have a small cut above his right eyebrow but he was busy running around healing others.

Clarisse waved at me, motioning for me to come closer to her. When I did, she asked, "How's Jackson?" she asked.

I raised my eyebrows. "I didn't know you care that much for my boyfriend, Clarisse," I said, teasing.

Clarisse glared at me. "I saved him, so the squirt better not die or I'm going to kill him."

I chuckled, momentarily forgetting Calypso. When I spoke, however, I lowered my voice. I trusted Clarisse, even when we didn't get off with a good start; we still grew to become friends. If there was one person in this Camp that I knew I could trust one hundred percent, it was the daughter of Ares.

"The toxin used on Percy was old," I said. Clarisse sat up quickly, like her right arm wasn't in a sling. "Very old that even Chiron had forgotten about it. He said that there was no antidote in existence, which was made with the same incantation as the poison."

Clarisse frowned. "How the hell did you heal Jackson?"

I leaned closer. "Here's the thing, Clarisse; you have to promise not to tell anybody. This information is dangerous once it gets out, and the other Campers might become targets when they knew about this."

"Then why are you telling me?" Clarisse asked.

I scoffed. "Honestly, Clarisse? The cowardly act doesn't suit you," I said. "Besides, aren't you curious who the monster was talking about as the mole?" I shook my head. "It's Calypso, Clarisse. Promise me to beware of her."

"How can you be sure it's her, Annabeth?" she asked. "I mean, yeah, granted that he's after Percy but I'm afraid you're feelings are clouding your judgment."

"Clarisse," I said in frustration. "She was the one who brought the antidote. She said she saw it on the battlefield."

"And . . .?"

I scowled in annoyance. "Doesn't it strike you suspicious that she, of all people, just happened to have the antidote, when we needed it? Answer this question Clarisse, when did the attack started? The same day Calypso got here; don't you think that's curious?"

Clarisse nodded slowly. "You want me to keep an eye on her."

For the first time, I grinned. "You know me too well," I said.

She shook her head. "Fine. I'll do it. But don't expect me not to report back when I see her sucking face with your boyfriend."

"Oh, shut up," I said. I bid her goodbye and went back to looking for Calypso.

I was on the edge of the beach when I saw her, standing near the shore, her eyes trained on the horizon. I didn't try to conceal my footsteps, if she tried to attack me, then she'd find out what she's looking for.

"Whatever you're doing, stop it," I said when I was close enough. Calypso turned her head and I saw her eyes were red and tears were falling down her cheeks. I didn't believe her innocent act for a second. "Stop that. It's not working on me. You may have Percy wrapped around your fingers but not me. Whatever you're up to, I'll stop you."

"I do not wish to harm Percy," she said, turning her head back to that point she had been staring at. "I would never want to see him get hurt as I care about him. I do not know why you assume that I did lure Percy out to have him killed because that's the last thing I would do."

I chuckled darkly. "Is it?" I challenged. "Then why did you come to him in the middle of the night? Why did those monsters attack the same day that you arrived? Did you really think that the fire you created won't produce smoke that will eventually point to your direction?"

"I have no knowledge why the attack happened today," Calypso insisted. "Or maybe it is something you refer to as a _coincidence_."

I laughed. "You may not be aware of it but in a life like ours, coincidence is a word without meaning."

"And you may not be aware of it but I'd spent a long time trapped in my island," she said. There was real pain in her voice and for a while, I was in doubt if my accusations were reasonable, but when I thought about all the facts, my theory solidified. "I have longed desired to get out and belong somewhere else. When I was freed and was told that it was Percy who wished to give me my freedom back, I knew that where he resides is the only place for me."

"And you almost destroyed that place tonight," I countered.

She turned to me, her eyes hardening. "I will not repeat this again but I never did anything to endanger anyone here, much less Percy."

I shook my head, getting tired of the conversation. If I won't be able to make her confess by words, then drastic actions were needed. However, as the daughter of the wisdom goddess, it is not in my nature to let others have the last words.

I stepped closer to her and in a voice I tried to keep sweet, said, "I'm onto you, you traitor. Do one more thing to put my home in danger and you're going to wish that you weren't freed from your island." I smiled. "I'm not someone you'll want as your enemy, trust me on that one."

* * *

**UNKNOWN**

Suffocating shadows envelop their bodies, creating a place where nothing existed, producing two figures. One was undoubtedly a woman; long dress billowing behind her, hair that was flying behind her shoulders and chiseled features. The other one, however, was shrouded in thick darkness that it was hard to fully see whether it was female or male.

Explosions went off around them but they weren't in the least bit affected as they were protected by the goddess's power.

"How is everything going on?" asked the goddess.

The second shadow smiled. "Extremely well," the voice said. "They are starting to suspect."

The goddess smiled. "And that is a good thing, my servant. Planting doubts is crucial to our success. We will have the demigods divided among themselves and with that will come their downfall."

"And your rise, my queen."

The goddess settled back on her seat. "It won't be long now. I can feel the new age coming. Kronos didn't aim high enough, taking over Olympus – bah! Such a juvenile goal. I say not just destroy the gods, or their beloved Western Civilization but annihilate the entire planet, now that is a plan!" The goddess laughed. "I will give them, and make them feel the meaning they provided for my name."

The shadow smiled. "_Chaos. _Beautiful."

Chaos took a deep breath as she visualized the outcome of her plans. _An utter success, no doubt, _she thought. The demigods were in confusion, thanks to her clever scheme. They were starting to suspect, which was what they really wanted.

And the young hero Perseus . . . he had been saved, which meant that her plan was going exactly how she wanted it to. "That foolish daughter of Athena had no idea that when she just strengthened us when she healed her love," Chaos suddenly voiced out. "Like what you said, she did exactly what we expected her to."

"Yes, my queen. The girl is blinded by what she feels and didn't see the real signs of their doom. In the end, she was the one who made our plan go the way we need it to."

"And only in the end will she realize that her boyfriend's blood, together with the blood of every living soul in the planet, will be on her hands."

They both smiled. The end of things was beginning.

* * *

**Next - Chapter 9: DO NOT GO GENTLE]**


	9. Chapter 9: Do Not Go Gentle

**_A/N:_**_Sorry for making you guys wait for this. I was busy these past few days, with the orientation and all. But here it is Chapter 9 for all of you. :D_**  
**

_**Juzko Disco: **You don't have to be jealous. I'm sure you have great talents, as well. :D Truthfully, I was nervous when I added the ending. I didn't know what you guys would think about it, or if you will like it. But I'm glad I have awesome readers who are always supportive. :d  
_

_**CimFan: **Thank you! Though I'm sorry I haven't read your stories yet. I'm too busy these days.  
_

_**KK101: **I'm not going to confirm anything. Those revelations will come out on the right time.  
_

_**Kate: **I'm sorry I wasn't able to update last Friday. Belated happy birthday, though. :D_

_**annabeth is hot: **Actually, the song Titanium inspired Lester's character. Thank you for sparing some of your time reading my story. :D  
_

_PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AFTER READING. Thanks. :D  
_

* * *

_"The snakes - they're slithering in,  
_

_Chasing me to my end."  
_

_-**(Renegade by Paramore)**  
_

_****_**WISE GIRL'S SEAWEED BRAIN 2.0:  
**

**DARKNESS ARISING  
**Chapter 9: DO NOT GO GENTLE

**LESTER**

"We just want to talk," said the guy who introduced himself as Chiron.

I backed away, carefully avoiding the burning pieces of woods that were once the door of my school. I held up my hand in front of me. "Look," I said, trying to keep my voice steady. "If you guys are planning to kidnap me then I'm telling you; you're wasting your time. No one's going to look for me when I disappeared."

The girl, Clarisse smirked. "If you think we're going to feel sorry for you, then sorry to disappoint you, kid, we won't."

"Clarisse," Chiron said. He was clearly the leader, which was kind of obvious since he was the oldest. "That's not what we're doing here." He turned to me, smiling, but his eyes were wary. "We just need to talk to you, my boy, about your family."

Terror gripped me. What could they want from Mom . . . or even Dad? I wasn't going to give them what they want. "No," I said. "I'm not going to play into your hands." I turned around and ran the other way, to the back exit.

Before I could get far, however, the guy in the wheelchair, Chiron, suddenly appeared in front of me. His eyes were different now, flashing dangerously. His smile was cruel and the light of the moon was giving him an eerie appearance. Behind him were the two teenagers. The guy was holding a piece of metal which edge had eight rays pointing in different direction and was glowing.

"If you don't come with us, then I guess we'll have to force you to," said Chiron. He held his hand behind him. "The brand, Nico." The teenage guy grinned evilly and handed Chiron the metal. The wheelchair rolled forward to me, its hinges squeaking and creaking. The situation reminded me of a horror movie, where the characters' numbers dwindles down slowly, and each one being killed painfully.

I turned around again to flee except Clarisse and Nico appeared in front of me yet again. They grabbed my arms and pinned them behind me. "What are you doing?" I demanded.

"Doing what we came here for," Chiron said. He held up the metal in front of my face. Even when it was a few inches away from my skin, I felt how hot it was. "If you're not going to cooperate with us, my boy, then I apologize but you're leaving us no choice."

He nodded and Clarisse ripped my suit and shirt open, exposing my torso. Chiron wheeled closer to me. He held up the metal and everything fell into place for me. "Please, don't do it. Please – "

I wasn't able to finish because Chiron pressed the metal against the skin of my lower abdomen. I heard my skin hissing even when I was screaming in pain. I heard laughter in my ears, evil laughter. The metal pressed tighter and tighter, the searing heat burning the skin, nerves, tissues and muscles.

The laughter in my ears got louder, almost deafening me. There was a blinding light at the back of my eyelids and I forced myself to resurface, to fight against the pain.

My eyes flew open, the ceiling of my room greeting me. I gasped, trying to catch my breath. _It was just a dream_, I told myself. _It was just a dream_. My heart was thumping so hard against my chest it hurt. My face and torso were covered in thin film of sweat.

_It was just a dream,_ I told myself. Just a dream but some parts of it were still true. The earlier part of conversation with Chiron. The part when I ran away was also true, but they didn't follow me. I heard Chiron saying, "Let him be. We would not force him if he's not ready yet."

I did run away from school, the dance momentarily out of my mind. What happened freaked the hell out of me. I mean, what could those three want from me? It wasn't definitely money, as my family wasn't anywhere near to being rich. Maybe Clark or someone from school who didn't like me was playing a prank on me. Yeah, that must be it. But then I thought about the older guy Chiron. I didn't know why but I thought he wasn't someone who would tolerate something like this.

I sighed and stood up and almost fell back to my bed as pain shot through the lower right part of my abdomen. What's going on? It felt like the skin was being stretch beyond its capacity. Gingerly, I lifted the edge of my shirt to check what it was. I had to blink a couple of times to believe what I was seeing.

There, embossed on the pale skin of my torso was the brand Chiron pressed against me in my dream.

The wound was still fresh, reddish-black in color. The hair on my arms stood on end as I stared at it, wondering how on earth it got there. Each time I take a breath, and the skin is stretched, I felt pain.

I didn't have much time to ponder about it because just then, someone knocked loudly on the door of my room. Mom was at her room, surely still sleeping at this time, so this must meant that it was Dad. I wondered what he wanted. He had never, even once, visited me in my room, unless there was something he needed from me. Like my money.

I exhaled as I walked to the door, opening it. It revealed my Dad, frowning as he looked at me like I was the biggest burden he was forced to carry. However, a second passed and his face broke into a smile. I gaped at him like a total idiot. My Dad never smiled at me, like, ever. Whenever he looks at me, he would always glare.

"Kid," he said. Dad reached back and took his wallet from his back pocket. He flipped it open, took out some dollars and handed them to me. I looked at him, asking the question I couldn't voice out. He scoffed, getting impatient. "Take it." I knew I couldn't argue with him. Slowly, I reached out and took it reluctantly from his hand, waiting for him to pounce or do something. But he didn't.

I stared at the money on my hand. Without counting the bills in my hand, I knew it was close to five hundred dollars! I looked up at my Dad questioningly. Where did he get this money? It could be used for Mom's chemotherapy and medications. Even without my permission, I felt a spark of anger igniting inside my chest. Here my Mom was, dying slowly because of our lack on the financial department, and he had money and wasn't sharing it to us? "What am I supposed to do with these?" I asked through gritted teeth.

Dad shook his head. "Go to the mall after school. I have talked to that Alaric guy and he agreed to let you not work today. Buy some decent clothes – long-sleeves, pants and shoes – and wear them tonight. Meet me at the restaurant where we used to eat before seven. Make sure you look presentable and don't be late . . . unless, well you know what I do whenever I'm angry." He looked at me one more time before going down the stairs, humming to himself.

I stared at the door, open-mouthed, wondering what my Dad was up to, the brand on my torso momentarily out of my mind.

I sat on one of the benches in the school parking lot, waiting for Skylar.

I texted her early this morning before I left for school, but she wasn't answering. I tried calling her but she wasn't picking up. I knew she was mad at me for disappearing last night and I just hoped that she would let me explain things out.

What was I going to say, anyway?

I knew I couldn't tell her the truth. She wouldn't believe me. Heck, I barely believed it myself.

I stared down at my hands. Last night I killed three gray dudes just by one simple word. A word that rang with power and danger, a word that was spoken by me but a voice that wasn't mine, but at the same time, a voice I knew came from within me.

As if in a trance, I stood up and knelt on the grass. I reached out my right hand and touched the green plants surrounding me. Instantly, the grass shriveled, withering, its life being sucked away by my hand. I felt a different kind of warmth travelling from the ground into my arms. A circle of dead grass spread from where I was kneeling, expanding, crawling, bringing death wherever it passed, until it reached the cemented part of the walkway. Cracks started to appear, snaking its way to the buildings.

A smile spread on my lips as I watched the cracks reaching the walls of the cafeteria. Dust and small pebbles rain down onto the street. I twisted my hand and the cracks widened.

_Stop it, _a voice in my head whispered. A snap went at the back of my head and I stood up quickly, asking myself what I just did. I looked around. Ashes of the dead grass were swirling in the air, mixing with the falling dust from the cracks I created on the building.

"What did I just do?" I asked myself. I was too confused that I even forgot to ask the most important question of it all: How was I able to do this?

The sound of a car approaching made me turn. I felt my heart jump to my throat when I saw Skylar's pink convertible being parked at her usual spot, a few feet away from where I was standing. She had her sunglasses on, her hair still curled. She didn't notice me as she got out of her car.

"Skye," I called quietly.

She turned to me and raised her eyebrows. "Yeah?" she asked.

I swallowed thickly. I didn't try to say other things; I just went straight into the matter. "I'm so sorry for disappearing last night," I apologized, having difficulty in meeting her eyes. "I-I didn't meant to – seriously – I can't explain it and I – sorry. Really."

Skylar shook her head, facing me. For a while, she didn't answer and I felt like I had a fun time swallowing ice cubes. "Do you have any idea how worried I'd been last night?" she asked, making my guilt climb another notch higher. "God, Lester, I thought you were beaten to death by someone! I tried calling you but you weren't answering. I would've gone to your house but my feet were sore from standing so long waiting for you. I was going out of my mind with worry!"

I exhaled, my face burning with shame. "I really am sorry. I didn't mean to make you worry like that." I took a step towards her and, I didn't know where I took the courage from, but I hugged her. She was shaking. I felt guilty and elated at the same time. I didn't know I meant that much to Skylar for her to worry that much about me. "Shh," I whispered, rubbing her back. "I'm okay. Please, don't worry about me."

She took a deep breath and hugged me back, pulling me closer to her. Unfortunately, she shifted and her bag made contact with the fresh wound on my stomach. I winced, which made Skylar back away. "What is it?"

"N-nothing," I lied.

Skylar frowned. "No, tell me."

"Skye, please," I said. "Don't ask. I'm not even sure what really happened so please just trust me on this one and don't ask. Trust me; I'm okay. Please believe that."

She studied me for a while, staring at my face. She then sighed and took my hand. "Fine," she said. "If you say so, I'll believe you. But you seriously have to make it up to me."

I smiled as we began walking to her first class. "I'm hoping you would say that." Skylar looked at me. "Do you mind coming to the mall with me after school?" I asked. "Dad gave me some money and told me to buy new clothes and I need your advice."

"Your Dad gave you money?" she asked. I nodded. Skylar was as stunned about that fact as I was. "What's he up to?" she wondered.

I shrugged. "I have no idea, but we can only assume that I have to do what he wants or he'll do something . . . _bad_."

Skylar sighed but didn't answer. We walked the rest of the way to her first class in silence.

Five minutes before Skylar's last period was done, I was standing in front of her classroom, waiting.

My last period was finished earlier than usual, which was why I had the chance to come and wait for her. I watched as students passed by me, some of them throwing weird glances my way. I knew why. They were still shocked by the fact that the fourteen year-old freshman went to the Valentine's Day dance with Skylar Gray.

The bell rang and students filed out of their classrooms. I went close to the room's door just so Skylar won't miss me. I saw her coming out with one of her friends. They were talking. When she saw me, she smiled brightly. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Waiting for you," I said.

"Aren't you sweet," she said, tapping my cheek.

She bid goodbye to her friend who eyed me quizzically. I walked her to her locker and waited as she placed her books in. She took out a different bag and closed her locker, grabbing my hand. "Come on."

Since I was still underage, I rode with Skylar on her convertible. I felt kind of weird. I was the guy; I should be the one driving. When I mentioned it to her, Skylar told me that she didn't mind and that I shouldn't think much about it.

We arrived at the mall thirty minutes later. There was a movie that Skylar wanted to watch. We were just in time. We had a little argument about who should pay for the ticket. Eventually, after some persuading, she'd let me. I wanted to make it up to her fro disappearing last night.

Skylar bought popcorns. She took my hand again as we entered the theater. "Scared of the dark," she said when I looked at her.

Huh. Who would've thought that Skylar was scared of the dark? I wondered why she picked this movie. It was a suspense horror. My brain then supplied me with ideas of what might happen when Skylar was too scared during the movie. I blushed down to my Adam's apple at the thought.

We found two seats in the middle aisle and we settled in. There was still three minutes before the start of the movie. The theater wasn't very crowded, given that it was a school day. There weren't anyone close to us for at least six rows.

My heart was pounding like crazy in my chest when Skylar leaned her lead and placed it on my shoulder, her hair tickling my hair. She took some popcorn, ate some while putting the remaining in my mouth, except that because she wasn't looking, she ended up pushing one against my right nostril. I sneezed loudly.

Skylar laughed. "Sorry," she murmured. She then straightened and settled her back against her seat, looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Do you remember what I said when you told me that we can't be together?" she asked.

"Um . . ."

"I told you not to stop me from kissing you, right?" I nodded dumbly. "And you did say a while ago that you want to make it up to me. I have an idea how you will be able to do that, Lester."

Thought I had a perfectly good idea what she would say, I still asked, "Uh . . . what?"

She looked me in the eyes. I felt like I was being sucked into those beautiful and deep brown eyes. "Kiss me," she said softly.

I obliged, because I knew I'd be just punishing myself if I didn't. I momentarily let go of anything else and just focused on kissing Skylar. I had no experience on the matter so I had no idea whether I was doing any good or what. I just followed my instincts as I moved my lips against her.

Skylar's were soft as velvet, sweet as chocolate and hot as fire. (Dang. Never had I described something that way.) I felt her hands balling into fists against my chest. I reached with my right and touched her neck, deepening our kiss. One of her hands dropped to my thigh, rubbing it. Despite the fact that the movie theater was cold, I felt like I was microwaving myself while wearing clothes made out of foil.

We were broken apart by someone clearing his throat. We looked up and saw a buff dude with a girl wearing short skirts looking at us, sniggering. My face immediately burned. "S-sorry," I murmured.

The guy shook his head and passed us, sitting a few seats away from us. When the girl passed Skylar, she said, "You're a cradle robber, sister." She then walked away laughing.

I looked at Skylar. Her face was red like mine, but she was smiling. I didn't return it. "Why?" she asked.

I looked at the screen, which was showing some previews. "I feel like I'm using you," I voiced out. "I mean, we're not together, Skye and we are kissing."

She looked hurt. "Maybe you should've thought about that a while ago," she said.

"I know," I said. "I did warn you, though, that I'm not someone you'd want to be your boyfriend."

"And I understand," she said, giving me a sad smile.

The lights were turned off and I felt Skylar sitting closer to me as the movie began.

The film was pretty good, full of action and gore but I thought the plot was controlled, preventing it from being a really good film. For me, it was exceptional, because of the fact that Skylar Gray didn't let go of my hand the entire time we were watching.

Skylar and I were at this boutique she told me that sold fashionable clothes. She was debating whether I should take the red long-sleeves or the black one. I told her I thought the black would look nice on me. She nodded then disappeared behind a rack of pants. She came back after a few minutes, holding white jeans.

She handed me the clothes and pushed me to the fitting room.

I took off my school uniform and put on the pants first, feeling that they were skin tight. I was about to call to Skylar and tell her about it but she said, "Those are skinny jeans so don't be surprised if their tight. Just put everything on and get your butt out of here"

And that's what I did. When I was done buttoning the shirt, I saw a pair of shoes being pushed inside under the gap. "Here, try these shoes," said Skylar. I sighed as I put them on.

When done, I checked myself in the mirror. _Not bad_, I thought to myself. I opened the door of the fitting room and went out. Skylar looked at me and smiled. "Well, hello there, gorgeous," she said, which made me blush. "Those clothes definitely suit you. What do you think?"

"I guess they're okay," I said. "Besides, I don't have much time. I need to meet Dad in ten minutes."

Skylar nodded and dragged me to the cashier. She made the sales clerk scan the bar code of the items while I was still wearing them. "You said you're out of time," she said when I told her I should take them off first.

In the end, what the sales attendant wrapped up were my school uniform and old sneakers. After paying, we went out of the store and headed to where the restaurant was. I thought it would be nice to have dinner with Skylar there, as the place meant something to me.

"You look really handsome, if that isn't obvious," said Skylar while we were walking. "I guess I should hold on to you tightly or you would be snatched by the first girl with eyes."

I laughed uneasily. "Um, thanks."

I spotted Dad sitting on a table with a woman. I sighed. So maybe he wanted me to look presentable so I won't embarrass him when he introduced me to his newest girlfriend. I shook my head as I entered the restaurant.

Dad saw me and stood up, meting me halfway. "Son," he greeted. I took a step back, letting my guard up. Nobody could really blame me, after everything that had happened. "I want you to meet someone," he said gesturing to the woman sitting on the table.

The girl then turned around and I gave a gasp of surprise. She had the same shade of bronze hair as I. We even shared the same type – straight on the roots and slightly curly on the end; her lips were familiar, the same set as I always see whenever I look in the mirror. Most of all, we had the same eyes, the color identical. Just looking at her, knowing who she was, gave me a lump in the throat. I was having trouble breathing.

"Lester," my Dad said. "I want you to meet your biological mother."

* * *

**[Next - Chapter 10: THE DESCENT]**


	10. Chapter 10: The Descent

**_A/N:_**_I'm sorry I wasn't able to update for a week. I'd been busy for reason you already know. And I know this chapter isn't exactly long, or satisfying, but I need to deal with some issues - and those issues are here. I can promise you one thing, though: The following chapters will be action-packed, especially Chapter 12. :D_

_**CimFan: **__It went well. I 'll have my medical examination this Monday (it's Friday here). :D_

_**Juzko Disco: **__Somehow I doubt that. Everyone have their own talent. And I'm not getting rid of anyone here. I love everyone here. Thank you for sticking with me. :D _

_**kamberroxs1998: **__Yes, Skylar is still with Lester by that point. :D_

_**Potterjay all the Way: **__Your review made me laugh, you know. I'd bee reading a lot of 'I HATE YOUs' lately because of the way I end my chapters, but oh, well, like you said, as a writer, I simply adore cliffhangers. I'm not going to answer your questions, except for this one: Chiron wasn't the one who did the branding. Who it was, you'll just have to wait. :D_

_**kate: **__Percy's part is happening around mid-March and Lester's part is happening around mid-February so they have a month between. _

_**IDon'tHaveAccount: **__Truthfully, I wasn't aware there are a couple of Percy Jackson fanfics about Chaos. I searched about Greek mythology and I came across Chaos and I decided to use her. But thank you, for reading my story. :D_

_DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW._

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians._

* * *

_"Seldom, very seldom, does complete truth belong to any human disclosure; seldom can it happen that something is not a little disguised or a little mistaken."_

_-__**(Jane Austen, Emma)**_

**WISE GIRL'S SEAWEED BRAIN 2.0:**

**DARKNESS ARISING  
**Chapter 10: THE DESCENT

**ANNABETH**

Last week of school before spring break found Seaweed Brain and I in front of Goode High.

If it was up to me, I would've stayed at Camp and helped with the reconstructions of all the ruined buildings, but Chiron persuaded me not to and take Percy back to school. And since Calypso was staying at Camp, I agreed. I was torn from staying and trying to figure out a way to reveal her inner motives and taking Percy away. I didn't want any more harm to come to him, but at the same time, I didn't want to leave my home. Chiron, however, assured me that he had things under control and that Percy and I would need to go back to New York eventually as we were picking up the demigod Lester by the end of the week.

Percy gave a puff of exasperated breath beside me. "I don't get it," he murmured. "It's only a week left and we're still here? Why can't we just ditch the last week and start spring break early?"

I scoffed as I helped him up the stairs. It was only yesterday when we were attacked at Camp, and even with his constant protests that he was completely okay, Percy was still pretty weak. "Because education is important," I said simply.

He was limping slightly, which was good – not that I enjoyed seeing him hurt – but he couldn't as well survive a car crash and walk away unscathed, so the burn on his calf – which went deeper than I thought – and the bandages on his cheekbone and wrist were going to help to keep to suspicions away.

He had an arm around my shoulder, one of my hands on his chest as I assisted him in climbing the steps. He claimed he didn't need to, but I wasn't going to let my boyfriend fell on his face.

We were almost at the door when three bodies flew and almost knocked both Percy and I down the stairs. "Percy, man!" a voice whom I recognized as Barry's yelled. "How are you doing, dude?"

Behind him, of course, were Pete and Chuck, grinning. They looked relieved to see their friend okay. Percy smiled. "Fine. Thanks, Barry," he said. The three patted him on the shoulder.

"Damn, dude, we were so worried when we heard the news," said Pete. "We couldn't visit you, though, Coach Hark had put us in a strict practice schedule, especially when he found out what happened to you."

Percy shrugged. "It's okay," he said. "And after Sam left . . ." he trailed off and I could tell that he still felt guilty and hurt because of his friend's departure.

His friends nodded. "Don't be too hard on yourself, man," said Chuck. "I'm sure Samantha had your best interest at heart when she left."

Percy sighed. Barry, Chuck, Pete and I looked at each other. "Anyway," said Barry. "We're so glad you're okay now."

Percy smiled. "Thank you."

They walked with us to our first class, which was English. Mr. Blofis, Percy's stepdad was the one teaching it. He smiled brightly when we walked in, and didn't even stop himself when he hugged his stepson. He and Sally heard about what happened at Camp through Chiron. They were so worried about what happened and almost went to Camp, not until Percy called them and told them he was okay. We got back in New York earlier this morning, and Paul had already left when we arrived, so he didn't see Percy.

"I'm so glad you're okay," he said, patting Percy's back.

I watched them with a smile on my lips. Percy was already a teenager when Paul came. One might think that it would be hard for him to accept Paul into his life, but Percy made room for him, and it was all worth it. Looking at them right now, I knew that even if Percy's father couldn't be there for him, he still had a Dad to look after him.

Paul held Percy at an arm's length, grinning. "Gods, Paul, you're worse than Mom. Stop smothering me," he said, though he was smiling. He grabbed my hand and led me to our place in the middle of the room.

Class started and I let myself get lost in Paul's lectures. Hard as I tried, I still couldn't stop but think about Camp. Calypso was there. Who knew what she could be doing at this point. Percy caught my eyes. He raised an eyebrow so I smiled reassuringly at him.

When English was done, I walked Percy to his next class. I tightly grabbed his arm involuntarily when I saw Amber standing there, waiting for someone. She looked up and smiled shyly when she saw us.

I knew she and Percy didn't have the second period together because we were sitting next to each other for Biology. I stepped forward but Percy stopped me. "Annabeth, don't. Let me talk to her, okay, Wise Girl?" I sighed then nodded. He kissed my forehead. "You need to get to class." He smiled reassuringly at me.

I kissed him on the cheek and walked away. I didn't know what Amber was going to say. Probably to apologize for what she did. I searched for any forgiveness in my chest but found nothing. I didn't mean to be unforgiving, but whenever I saw Amber, I was always reminded what nearly happened to Percy. But then again I realized it all started with me and I couldn't go around projecting the anger I was feeling for myself onto others.

I took a deep breath and stepped inside the room. My classmates looked up and followed me with their eyes when I sat down.

"Hey, uh, Annabeth?" a voice called me. I looked up and saw Jamie. He was this skinny kid with dark hair and freckles on his face who was helped by Percy once when he was being pushed around by some seniors. Percy, having experienced what it felt like to be bullied, helped him. I don't know but I guess my boyfriend made it his duty to help others. Ever since then, Jamie looked up to Percy.

"Yeah, Jamie?" I asked.

He blushed. I laughed inwardly because of that. Percy once insisted that the only reason why Jamie was talking to him was because he had a crush on me. Seaweed Brain even teased me about it. When I asked him why he wasn't feeling threatened, he simply said, "I have complete faith in our love," and gave me a kiss.

"Is Percy okay now?" he asked, wringing his hands in front of him

I smiled at him and he blushed even more. "He is. Thank you for asking."

Jamie looked down. "Um, yeah, sure."

Amber then walked in. She looked happy and I raised my eyebrows. She then walked to where I was sitting and said, "Annabeth, I just want to apologize for what I did. I wasn't thinking. I wanted to break Percy and Samantha's friendship which was why I did what I did. Then I took a proof of it and showed it to you when I heard you two was back together. I didn't consider what you, or Percy, would feel because of it, and I'm really, really sorry."

I could feel the stares of the students around me. I stood up and faced her. "Percy almost died, you know. I'm not saying it's your fault alone; I know some of it was on me, but do me a favor and next time, before you do anything, kindly consider its impact on others. There are times we hurt other people, intentionally or unintentionally, and we apologize and we are forgiven, but what we don't understand is the gravity of what we did." Amber nodded. "Just try not to do it to anyone, okay? Not everyone is as resilient to car crashes as Seaweed Brain."

Amber gave me a shy smile. "Thank you." She then hurried to her seat as the professor was walking in.

The rest of the morning went good. Percy met me for lunch. "Hey there, gorgeous," he said. "You didn't give Amber a hard time, did you?"

I faked being offended. "Am I like Nico?" I asked. "You know I don't hold grudges."

He smiled. "I know you don't," he said. "But I also know how you are when it comes to me."

"And how is that?"

"Pretty protective," said Percy, smiling hugely. "Come on, I'm starving." I shook my head and followed him in the cafeteria.

Our table was less crowded now that Samantha was gone, and Pete was nowhere to be seen. Percy was munching on an apple when I noticed something on his face. Before we went to school, I had placed a bandage on his cheekbone. The wound the androktasiai gave him was almost healed, but there was still a small cut on his skin. To prevent infection, I had covered it up, and the one on his wrist.

Flesh blood was oozing from his supposed to be healed wound.

"Seaweed Brain," I said as I removed the bandage softly. What I saw was perplexing and disturbing. The wound was back, fresher than ever. "What's happening?"

"What?" he asked. "What is it, Wise Girl?"

I was about to answer when Pete came rushing in breathless. "Perce, dude, there's a gorgeous girl looking for you."

Percy looked at him. "What? Who?"

"Brave one," said a voice behind us. Percy and I turned around. Who I saw made me sigh in exasperation.

Who knew an immortal like Calypso could be such a stalker?

* * *

**PERCY**

"You made me curious the way you used to talk about this Manhattan of yours, Percy," Calypso was saying as we walked to the parking lot, to where I parked Paul's car. He lent it to me, and he was using Mom's. "If you have nothing else to do, I would love to tour it with you."

"Um . . ."

Calypso spent the rest of the day sitting in with my classes. I guess it's unnecessary to say that she got the attention of every single guy, regardless of age. It would be hard not to. I didn't know who helped her dress up but she was wearing a floral dress with a leather jacket, partnered with brown boots. She looked stunning in a dangerous kind of way, like someone who could be an undercover spy.

My girlfriend was quiet, which was kind of predictable, given with what happened between her and Calypso back at Camp. She had told me about the confrontation. While I was still unsure whether Annabeth's accusations were true, I was still grateful for Calypso for saving my life.

Before I answer to Calypso's question, I glanced at Annabeth. She shrugged. "It's your choice, Seaweed Brain."

I sighed and looked back at Calypso. She was smiling expectantly at me. I sighed. "Yeah. Sure."

"Of course you'll say yes," Annabeth muttered under her breath. "I'll come, too," she said. She then smiled at Calypso. "I'm sure that's not a problem, right? I can come with my boyfriend while he gives a tour to someone in love with him."

"Annabeth, please . . ." I whispered. She was acting a bit different, since that Calypso-finding-the-antidote-in-the-battlefield thing. I mean, yeah, I get that it's kind of suspicious and Annabeth, being the daughter of Athena, had a point. I was still trying to decide how I felt about it.

"I'll drive," she said, taking the keys from my hand and walking jumping in the car. I gave another sigh as I followed her, but not before opening the door of the backseat for Calypso. She had been trapped in her island for a long time. Who knew, maybe she'd try to open the car's door by kicking it.

I jumped in the passenger seat, beside Annabeth. She started the car and maneuvered it out of the parking lot with skill superior than mine. When we were on the road, Calypso leaned forward and asked, "Where are we going?"

Annabeth looked at me. I shrugged. "Probably the mall's a good choice."

"What is a mall?" Calypso wondered innocently, making Annabeth chuckle. I scolded her with my eyes and she smirked at me.

"A mall is a – okay, how do I put this? – yeah, it's a place where people hang out," I said, satisfied with the explanation I provided.

Calypso frowned. "_Hang_ out?"

Annabeth scoffed. "What he meant was where people spend their spare time in."

Calypso nodded. "Oh, I see."

After parking, we went out and went strolling on the mall. I tried providing useful details to Calypso, but Annabeth always beat me up to it. Somehow, we found ourselves in the men's clothing department. Annabeth stopped, took a shirt from the rack and held it against me.

I rolled my eyes at her. "Plaid, Wise Girl, really?"

"It looks good on you," said Annabeth.

"I think everything will look good on you, brave one," said Calypso, making Annabeth shake her head. She hung the shirt back and dragged me to this fast-food chain we usually ate in. "What is this place?"

Annabeth turned to her. "Fast-food."

"What is a fast-food?" Calypso asked.

"A place where you can get foods fast," said Annabeth, clearly teasing Calypso. I rolled my eyes at her. She then proceeded and went to occupy our usual table. Calypso followed her. I shook my head. I felt like I was stuck babysitting two kids who hate each other's gut.

I followed and sat down beside Annabeth.

While waiting or our order, Annabeth said, "I need to use the bathroom." She stood up and looked at Calypso. "Do you need to come, too?"

Calypso looked at her, then to me. She exhaled and stood up. "I guess."

When they were gone, I settled back on my seat. Before I could contemplate on their behavior, my phone rang. I took it out of my pocket and checked the caller ID. The number was from out of state and was unregistered. I clicked answer. "Hello?"

"Perce?" said a familiar voice.

My jaw almost dropped. "_Sam_?"

She laughed from the other line. "Hey, I miss hearing your voice."

I sat up. "Where are you? Why didn't you call me immediately? How are you doing? Is everything okay with you?"

Samantha laughed again. "God, slow down there, Jackson. First, I'm staying with Maria's family; they're gracious hosts and I love staying with them. Where I am – now that's another matter. I'm not going to tell you in case you miss me too much and decide to come see me."

We shared a laugh. I had been too caught up with the other part of my life that I had completely forgotten Samantha. I missed her, but in the right way now.

"But seriously, I was busy getting settled that I didn't get the chance to call you until now. And I'm okay, really. I'm okay and now I mean it." She paused. "How about you? Are you out of the hospital now?"

"Yeah," I answered. "I'm actually at the mall right now."

"With Annabeth," she said.

"With Annabeth," I confirmed. I sighed then added, "And a friend."

Samantha chuckled. "Is this friend a girl, Jackson?"

"What else?" I asked and we both laughed. I spotted Annabeth coming in. "Annabeth's back. Do you want to talk to her?"

"Yes," she said. "But the thing is Maria's sister is calling me. She's teaching me how to cook." I groaned. "Don't worry; I'll cook for you when I get back."

"Okay," I said. "You'll call me, right?"

"Of course. Bye, Perce."

"Bye."

"Who was that?" Annabeth asked as I set my phone down.

"Sam," I answered carefully and watched Annabeth's face for any sign of annoyance. Instead, she smiled and took my hand. "She said she's doing okay now," I blurted out. "She's living with Maria's family."

Annabeth nodded. "Though I would love to have you tell me about your conversation, there's something I want to check again." She reached out and removed the bandage from my face. She leaned closer and inspected the wound. She told me that the wound had reopened, which puzzled both of us.

I didn't have any answer. Nor did Annabeth.

"I don't understand," she said. "I'm sure I saw it healing right before my eyes." She then removed the one covering my wrist and I was glad I hadn't eaten anything yet, otherwise I would've barfed all over the table. The wound was reddish-purple, the skin surrounding it almost black and shiny. "Oh, gods," Annabeth whispered.

I stood up and grabbed my bag. Annabeth looked up at me in confusion. "I-I'll handle it. I have some nectar in my bag. I'll be right back, okay?" I kissed her forehead and rushed to where the comfort room was, giving her no time to stop me.

When I got inside, I checked every stall. After seeing that I was alone, I locked the door and dropped my bag on the floor. I went to the sink and opened up the faucet, washing the wound. When the water touched my skin, I jumped back in surprise. It stung, like I poured acid onto it.

I didn't have time to ponder on that one because right then, the mirror before me shimmered, projecting the face of Chiron. An Iris-message. "Percy, my boy, are you alone?" he asked.

"Yes, why?"

"There is something you need to know," he said. "Calypso is missing."

"Of course she is," I said. "She's with me and Annabeth. We're at the mall."

Chiron sighed. "I'm afraid you don't understand, my boy," he said. His face looked tired, and I knew that this Chaos business, together with trying to get Lester to Camp, was taking its toll on him. When he answered, his voice sounded beat up. "Annabeth, as I'm sure you know, was raising a fair point when she accused Calypso of being the mole." I nodded. "It's wrong to point your finger without strong proofs but we'd be fools to ignore the details that are staring at us in the face, so I took some precautions."

"By precautions, you mean . . .?"

"I had the Hecate Cabin put a locator incantation on Calypso," he said. I was quite shocked when I heard this. Chiron was the last person – centaur, whatever – I thought would do something like this. "It would keep us informed about her whereabouts. Lou Ellen was following her, and I knew she was in New York."

"Wait, _was_?" I asked. "She still _is_."

"I'm afraid not, Percy," Chiron said. "See, the locator incantation was severed just a minute ago. She's missing, my boy."

"Oh," I said in a small voice. "That's bad. Does that mean she's the traitor?"

"I'm afraid there's much more disturbing news, my boy," he said. Chiron took a deep breath and, in a quiet voice, said, "Lester has been missing for a month."

"_What_?" I asked, stunned. "A month? Are you sure, Chiron? Weren't you watching him the day you came back to Camp? I thought you saw him."

"I did," he admitted. "But it appears that it was just a mere hallucination."

"A hallucination? Who's powerful enough to create something that can fool even you?" I asked.

Chiron sighed again. For the first time, I saw how old he really was in his tired eyes. "Whoever it is, Percy, they have Lester now, and we're all in danger."

* * *

**[Next - Chapter 11: UNPLEASANTVILLE]**


	11. Chapter 11: Unpleasantville

**_A/N:_**_Hello, readers. Chapter 11's up! Sorry I wasn't able to update. I had my medical examination yesterday. It was totally embarrassing! The doctor who conducted the test was a girl and I had to get naked in front of her. I'd never blushed that much. Dang. :D_

_**Mystic Wishes: **__Yeah, that's what I meant. Sorry. I didn't have the time to edit it, which is why it had some grammatical and typographical errors._

_**In love with Niall Horan: **__Thank you! :D_

_**Potterjay all the Way: **__Where's the money? Kidding! :D Anyway, I do such things because it is my way of keeping your interest and because it's fun! Kidding again. Don't kill me. And hello, nice to meet you, Maria. Should I start calling you that, or should I still refer to you as Potterjay all the Way? :D_

_**CimFan: **__Not gonna answer that. :D How was the hiking?_

_**Warning: **__This chapter contains some foul languages. Be warned._

_DON'T JUST READ, PLEASE REVIEW!_

* * *

_"Mortals have always exaggerated the difference between hate and love. Both come from the heart. You can never hate strongly unless you have loved strongly. The reverse is also true."_

_-__**(Yaksha, The Last Vampire: Black Blood)**_

**WISE GIRL'S SEAWEED BRAIN 2.0:**

**DARKNESS ARISING  
**Chapter 11: UNPLEASANTVILLE

**LESTER**

"Son," the woman said, taking a step forward, making me take a step back. "The last time I saw you, you were still an infant. How fast time fly by." She smiled. Even when I couldn't claim that I knew her, I swear I saw a familiar glint in her eyes. "I always knew you'd grow into a handsome young man."

"Flattery won't work," I said through gritted teeth, fighting to keep the words that were threatening to slip out of my mouth.

The woman – I refused to think of her as my mother because, really, what kind of mother would leave her son right after he was born? – touched my arm but I whisked her hand away. "Don't touch me," I hissed.

Dad stepped forward. "You will not talk to her that way, boy," he said.

I felt a hand being placed in my shoulder. I turned around and saw Skylar. I had completely forgotten that she was still with me. "I think it's better if I go," she said uncertainly, eyeing the three of us.

Dad seemed to notice her for the first time. "Is this your girlfriend, boy?" he asked, his eyes wide in disbelief. He gave her a head to toe look-over and he nodded approvingly. "Have you slept with her yet?"

My jaw dropped in shock. What kind of father would ask something like that? I felt my blood boiling. I could take him talking to me that way, but to Skylar? Wrong move. "You will not talk to her that way, Dad."

Dad looked at me, raising his eyebrows. I thought he was going to hit me but he burst out laughing. I seriously considered questioning his sanity but then I realized why. I said the exact words that he did. I was just like him.

I shook my head. I _can't _be like him.

The woman made her presence known again when he reached out and held my father's hand. I stared at them and felt anger in my chest. Before I could stop myself, I blurted out, "So what, you two are back together now? Is that what this is all about, Dad? You want to introduce your new girlfriend to me?" Dad's eyes flashed dangerously, but that didn't betray the shock that was showing in them. I thought I knew why. Dad knew that his son wasn't one big in words. His son just stays quiet regardless if he's mad or hurt.

But not this time.

Even when I knew that it was stupid, I still felt a little delighted when Dad gave me money to buy clothes. I thought, even with constant reminders for myself that it was completely idiotic, that maybe we would have a dinner together and bond. Funny how quickly that small piece of happiness was quelled down by my own father.

"I can't believe you," I said with all the anger I could project.

Dad's hand flew and slapped me. My father, even when he was a complete drunkard, was still exceptionally strong. I immediately tasted blood in my mouth as I momentarily saw stars.

"Sir!" I heard Skylar cry out, pushing me aside. "Don't hurt your son."

I paid her no attention because right that moment, I was focused on the woman who claimed to be my mother. She made no move to defend me, or to stop my Dad and she said that she was my mother?

"Do you see what kind of parent he is?" I asked in a quiet voice, my eyes trained on her. "Do you see what kind of life I'd been living for the past fourteen years?" That moment, I didn't care that there was a restaurant full of people who could hear me. I had kept all these emotions inside my chest ever since I can remember and now I was letting them out. "You don't and you don't care what's happening. You just saw yourself and went away, not bothering to take a pause and think that your son needs you."

She stepped forward and held out her hands. "Which is why I'm asking your for one more chance to set things right – "

I scoffed. "And what makes you think you can walk back into my life as easily as you walk out of it?" I challenged her. She opened her mouth to speak but I was on a roll now. "You made it perfectly clear fourteen years ago that you don't give a crap about me, and rest assured that I feel exactly the same way about you."

"I understand why you're mad at me," she said in a quiet voice. "I left, but it is for the best. I had your best interest at heart when I left you – "

"You had?" I asked incredulously. Skylar gripped my arm tightly. "Didn't you hear what I just said? My life had been like a living hell with him! Now how is that for my best interest?"

"You had to be prepared for what is about to come and – "

I stared at her in shock and anger. "Are you saying that what he did to me was necessary? Are you actually saying that everything he did had to be done?"

The woman nodded. "Yes."

I shook my head. "What is wrong with you? You like knowing that your son suffered and is suffering because of him?!"

Dad stepped forward. "What's that supposed to mean, you bastard?"

I turned back to her. "Do you see now?" I asked her. "Do you see what kind of parent he is?" I would be fooling myself if I say that there wasn't a note of helplessness in my voice. "You left me with him my entire life. If it wasn't for my Mom, I don't know how or where I would've ended!" Emotions rose to my throat. "It's kind of ironic, you know, that someone who isn't really related to me is the one who actually cares for me and loves me." I knew that if there was even the slightest hint of love the woman had for me in her chest, then I was hurting her, but right then I didn't care. All I wanted was to let her know how I felt, and maybe we could start again . . . Maybe. "She's been there for me through it all. She was there for me when I was battling my condition – actually, did you know that I have ADHD and dyslexia? Did you know that? Did you know that every single time I try to learn things, all my efforts just blow back to my face? If it's not for my Mom, I would've given up a long time ago. It's her all along with me, while you were – what? Sipping margaritas in your summer address, soaking sun and dating guys, not even pausing for one second about the child you left and – "

I wasn't able to finish my speech because Dad punched me again and I fell sprawling on the floor, clutching my throbbing jaw. Skylar sat beside me, speechless, her eyes wide. "I told you not to talk to her like that, you little shit."

I stood up and faced him. For all of my life I'd let him do whatever he wanted to me. Maybe it wouldn't be wrong for me to stand up for myself and do something about it. It wouldn't, would it? Would I be a bad son if I answered back to my Dad and told him he's hurting me? Would it be so wrong?

I looked at her. "Aren't you going to do something?" I asked her in a small voice. In my own ears, I sounded like a small child asking for help. Then I realized that I was. I was merely a child thirsting for his mother's attention. I was a child looking for a whole family. "Aren't you going to pat your son's back and comfort him?" She tried to approach me but I held up my hand. "Do you even care that I'm hurt? Do you even care what I feel?"

"Of course I do," she said sternly. "I am your mother; I do care what happens to you."

"Really?" I asked. "'Cause it doesn't seem like it."

For a second a different kind of light danced in her eyes, something that I could only describe as dangerous. "I need you to believe me, Lester," she said. "Events happen for a reason and we will not know all of them most of the time, but things will become clear, given time."

"I can't honestly wait for that," I said sarcastically.

"Boy," Dad said threateningly. "This will be your last warning. Disrespect her again and you will find what you're looking for."

"You will not hurt him again," said the woman. I looked at her, wondering whether she just really did that or what. "My son had had enough of your unnecessary disciplinary actions for his entire life. I'll take it from here."

"Wow," I said sarcastically. "What am I, some sort of troubled kid you left and when you think I've had enough of his beatings, you'll just going to take me back? What makes you think you can do that? You don't have any right."

She looked at me. "I do have right," she said. "Like it or not, I'm still your mother; you can't change that fact."

I nodded, humoring her. "You're right," I agreed. "Maybe I can't, but listen to me – you may be my mother but I'm never going to be your son, you got that?" I gave her one more look, not even bothering to conceal the feelings that I was sure was burning in my eyes. "Do me a favor and stay away from me."

With that, I walked away, blocking all the sound of Skylar's voice and my Dad's calling for me to go back. As I'd expected, Dad caught up with me. He tried to grab me but I ran away, not because I was scared of what he might do to me, but because, even for a little while, I wanted to get away from everything that was going on with my life.

My feet kept on moving, one before the other, running away, away from all of these. My mind was racing, together with the world beneath me. I may have fooled them that I completely hated my mother, but deep inside, when I reached beneath the drowning hatred and through the thick wall of anger, there was longing. Longing for her, for my mother. Beyond the face of the furious teenager, lied a sniveling and crying face of a little child waiting for that one hug from his mother. The one hug he had been waiting for all his life.

I didn't fool myself when I told her to stay away from me, because the truth was, all I wanted was for her to hold me, pat my back and tell me that it's okay to be weak sometimes, that strength comes from weakness and smiles are born from tears. I wanted her to tell me she loved me. I wanted to hear her voice tell me that she was proud of who I was.

When my lungs screamed to be filled with oxygen, I stopped, my hands falling to my knees to support myself. I wheezed as tears started falling from my eyes to my cheeks. Why was the world so cruel? Hadn't I proven myself enough? Why was everyone always taking my pain as their own form of entertainment? Why was my Dad, whose blood was flowing through my veins, seemed to make it his life's mission to hurt me?

Mom's voice telling me not to be negative tried to push itself inside my skull, but instead of welcoming it, I pushed against it, shoving it out. Just one day I would let this happen. For just one time, I would let all the negative emotions get inside me and not fight against it. I would use the anger and turn it into something.

But then again I remembered that if I hadn't followed Mom's advice to always look at the brighter side of life, I would've committed suicide a long time ago. Everything that she had said, things that I had followed, had made me a better and stronger person.

_I shouldn't be like this, _a voice said inside my head. _I can't let this eat me inside._

_I deserve to be mad sometimes, _said another one. _The world had turned its back on me, I deserve to be a little pessimistic._

Those two voices kept on arguing, fighting on who should win, until I couldn't take hearing them anymore. I yelled in frustration and punched the wall where I was standing. My fist cracked the hard stone. I felt pain shooting from my right hand but I ignored it. I saw my blood dripping down to the road.

"Well isn't this the coziest meeting place," said a melodious voice behind me. I looked up and saw a gorgeous-looking girl with dark hair and eyes that seemed to shift color. She looked to be around seventeen or eighteen and was incredibly attractive. She was wearing make-up in a way that told me that maybe she had a professional make-up artist who did it for her. When she saw me, she raised her eyebrows and smiled sweetly. "They didn't tell me you're cute."

"Who are you?" I asked. "What do you want from me?"

"I personally don't want anything from you, honey," she said. "But he does." She pointed behind her and a wheelchair came into view. Sitting there was Chiron, the guy who was with Clarisse and Nico the night of the dance, just last night.

"My boy," he said. "All we want is to talk. Perhaps you can give me five minutes of your time. After that, you may do as you please."

While he was speaking, a couple of teenagers walked to where he, and the girl were. One was a mousy haired, short girl. Her brown eyes looked familiar, but I couldn't place where I'd seen her before. The other was also a girl with dark hair, light green eyes and fair skin. She was the tallest of the three girls, the short one barely reaching her shoulder. The last one was a guy with blonde hair and tan skin. He looked like he spent the majority of his time on the beach, soaking in sun.

"No," I said firmly, turning around to exit the other way but found myself trapped. Before were Clarisse, the guy Nico, and a girl with spiky black hair, blue eyes that were almost the same color as mine. She was wearing clothes that can only be described as Goth. The silver tiara on her head, however, seemed out of place.

I turned to Chiron. "So what, you're going to force me now? Is that what this is about?"

Chiron looked sad. "I can assure you, my boy, that isn't my intention, but after the last, ah, incident, I guess you can understand why certain precautions are in order." He held out his hands. "I am asking for you to lay down all your suspicions and have a talk with us."

I scoffed. "Lay my suspicions down?" I asked. "Do you know what you're asking for? And what do you want from me, anyway? I've told you already, my family has no money. You'll just be wasting your time if you try to take me."

"That's not what we are here for," he said. "We just – "

"Oh, come on, Chiron," said the attractive girl. "Just let me do what you brought me here for."

"Drew," said Chiron. "We agreed you'll only do that as the last resort."

Drew smirked. "Well, the way I see it, this is our last resort." She then stepped forward and looked me in the eyes. The next words that came out of her mouth sounded like she spoke them through a mouthful of plastic. "You will come with us peacefully and not fight."

The teenagers who were with her all nodded, like they agreed I should do what she said. I shook my head and said, "No." The effect of that one-syllable word to them was instant. Their eyes widened, even Chiron's.

"What?" Drew squealed. "Why didn't that affect him?"

"He resisted it," said the blonde guy. "I'd never seen anyone resist Drew's charmspeak."

"Me either, Will," said the tall girl with dark hair.

Behind me, I heard Clarisse said, "Can't we just tie him up and take him?"

"Clarisse," said the girl beside her. "That's not the way we do things."

Clarisse rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Princess Thalia." She stepped forward and drew a spear from her back. I would've laughed at her and told her that she looked weird holding such weapon but she charged me.

"Clarisse, don't!" the guy, Nico, screamed.

Clarisse, even though buff, was faster than I would've thought possible. She truck and aimed the butt of her spear to my head. I ducked. "What the hell?!" I yelled at her. She spun her spear and stabbed. I jumped to the side, but not fast enough to avoid the sharp tip of her spear. It cut the inside of my right forearm. I hissed in pain. "What is wrong with you?!"

She tried to attack again but before she could, her spear flew behind her. She cursed under her breath. "Dang it, Lou Ellen."

The mousy-haired girl shook her head. "Chiron told you not to."

"I don't really care," she said.

"Well you should!" Lou Ellen insisted.

While they were arguing, I tackled Clarisse to the ground. She yelled in anger as she hit the road. I ran to where Nico and the girl Thalia were standing. I braced my shoulder to push them when Thalia closed her eyes and the air grew cold. The hair on my arms stood on end. "Don't do it, Thalia," said Nico.

When she opened her eyes, a dark cloud had settled directly above me. Then there was lightning. It was directed at me. I thought it would fry me into a crispy. I raised my arms over my head and thought, _Don't hit me. Don't hit me_.

And it didn't. When I opened my eyes, a circular invisible barrier was shielding me from the lightning. I could tell it was circular because I could see the outlines of the lightning trying to penetrate it.

What's going on?

Tendrils of electricity shot out and hit random things. And people. One hit the nearby lamppost. It exploded in a shower of sparks. One shattered the nearest window. One almost hit Nico but before it could, he muttered something and the ground opened up beneath his feet. A skeletal guy appeared from it and blocked the lightning. The thing crumbled into a pile of ash.

"I told you not to!" Nico yelled at Thalia.

"Who are you people?" I asked them.

Thalia turned to me. "The better question is: Who are _you_?"

I backed away, my shield moving with me. Clarisse tried to lunge at me but ended up hitting the barrier. She bounced back and landed on her arm. Her face didn't hide the pain she felt. At the sight of her hurt, my mind faltered and the shield disappeared around me. I didn't like seeing a girl hurt, even someone like Clarisse who wasn't much of a girl and someone who tried to skewer me with her spear.

I turned around and saw that another zombie-looking guy was standing in front of Nico. He looked at me apologetically. I didn't think he was capable of looking that way. He seemed so dark. "Sorry about this," he muttered. He turned to the skeletal guy. "Serve me."

The thing ran forward to where I was. I backed away but hit someone. I risked a glance and saw that it was the small girl, Lou Ellen. "Just come with us and none of this would happen," she said. I swept her aside with my arm and she fell on the ground, shocked. I jumped over her and ran to where Chiron was. I figured it would be my best escape route. The two girls didn't look like much. And Chiron was in a wheelchair. The only problem would be the blonde guy, Will.

I went straight to the gap between the two girls, aiming for the weak spot. Before I could run past them, vines shot from the stoned walls and wrapped themselves around my ankles. I fell face first and broke my nose.

"Sorry!" I heard a voice, which I distinguished as the tall girl's, Katie.

I rolled on my back and panicked when I saw that the thing Nico summoned was already upon me. I looked down, seeing that the vines were thick and sturdy looking. I didn't know what made me do what I did. I simply touched the vines and they erupted in black fire. The vines burned into ashes.

I stood up quickly, picked up a stone lying nearby by and threw it to the oncoming zombie guy. I didn't expect it to do much, but it seemed I'd thrown it with more force than I thought. It hit the thing on the forehead and its head came clean off of its neck.

Seeing this, I turned back to see stunned faces of Drew, Katie, Lou Ellen and Will. Chiron, however, looked forlorn, like something he'd been expecting was confirmed. Drew and Katie stepped aside, giving me way. I ran straight into it, sensing my escape, but not before a car was parked in front of me. I yelled in frustration and the ground before me exploded, the destruction snaking to the parked car. It was too late to stop what I did. Luckily, the driver was on a hurry and got out before his vehicle exploded.

I was thrown back. I was slammed against the hard wall as burning pieces of metal rained on the street.

What did I just do?

I sat up, becoming aware of the throbbing pain behind me. The guy, Will, rushed up to me. "You're hurt," he said, which was stupid since I thought it was obvious. Try getting thrown by the force of an exploding car and let's see if you'll like it. He knelt in front of me and I backed away. "Let me help you." He touched my forearm, which had a cut, thanks to Clarisse. He muttered in a foreign language, closing his. When he opened them, however, he frowned. "Why didn't it work?" he wondered.

I saw something glistening. What happened next was the weirdest part of the evening. I felt a gust of cold wind behind me, like a cyclone was forming. All of their eyes widened as Will tired to grab hold of me but I was swallowed by the cold wind.

The next thing I knew, I was standing in my room, seeing a very freaked out Skylar. "Lester?" she asked. "Where have you been? I'd been looking everywhere for you and – " she stopped herself when she saw me. "What the hell happened to you?"

I fell on my bed, catching my breath. Skylar crossed the distance between us and laid a hand on my shoulder. "Would you mind telling me what's going on?" she demanded. I didn't answer her, still trying to process everything that just happened in the past hour. "Lester!" I looked at her. "What happened?" I lied on my back, still not answering her. The movement caused my shirt to be pulled up, exposing the mysterious brand. "What's that?" she asked.

I sat up, ignoring the pain in my chest. "Nothing," I said, standing up.

"That's not nothing!" Skylar insisted. She stood up and pulled the edge of my shirt up. Her eyes travelled down as she inspected the brand. I saw her face whitening, like she recognized what the brand meant. "Oh, no."

"What?" I asked her. "You know what this means?"

She looked at me, fear in her eyes. "Lester, this is – "

Skylar wasn't able to finish because right then, the door of my room was blasted off of its hinges. The hard wood caught Skylar's back and she went down, unconscious. There was blood immediately as I stared in fear at whoever caused the destruction.

When the smoke cleared, I saw the shadow of someone walking at a leisure pace to my room. He was already inside when the fog cleared and I saw him for the first time. He was a mass of rippling muscles and was wearing a dark suit and pants, matched with dark sunglasses. Around his face – which looked like it was bitten by a very angry swarm of bees, or dragged on rocks, or maybe both – was a mane of dark hair, making his pale skin stand out.

"Who are you?" I asked.

The guy scowled in annoyance. "I still can't believe that I'm not as well know as Boreas," he said. "I'm considered the gentlest wind, the gentles _anemoi_, and people barely know me? Shame!" I inched forward to where Skylar was lying unmoving. "Don't think about it, kid," he warned me before I could get closer to her. He smiled at me. "And to answer your question, I am Zephyr, the god of the west wind."

"Okay," I said. "You can play your games but I need to help my friend." I took another step forward but the guy got mad at my remark.

"You think I'm playing a game, fool?" he nearly yelled. "We'll see if you can survive this game." He raised his hand and a strong gust of wind threw me back against the wall. I fell on the floor, groaning. "Is it still a game, now, lad?"

"I-I thought you said you're the gentlest," I said, catching my breath.

"I _was_," he said. "Not anymore. Since my mistress granted me greater role in the world of the gods and goddesses, I abandoned my useless image and been helping her, and you, kid, are my first task."

He raised his hand again. I knew what was coming this time and jumped forward, grabbed the edge of my bed and flipped it to the side, forming a barricade. The force of the guy's power pushed my bed backwards, together with me. I placed both my feet against the mattress and stopped it from moving. And it did.

I heard Zephyr chuckling. I see now what she means. You really are powerful."

"What are you talking about? Who is she? Are you with Chiron?"

"Ha!" he yelled. "With Chiron! You stupid brat. We are against him!"

That caught my attention. "So he's your enemy?" I asked. "Does that mean you can help me?"

"Of course, kid," Zephyr said. I didn't believe him. "But not now."

"What do you mean?"

"Come out and you'll find out."

"No way!"

"Oh, you will."

"No!"

"Oh, have I told you we have your parents?" he asked casually.

I stood up, all thought of shielding myself evaporated from my mind when he mentioned my parents. "What?!" I demanded.

And I realized my mistake. Zephyr laughed and threw something at me. I didn't know what it was, only that it was blinding. The heat surrounded my body, burning my skin. A second later, I found myself in a restless sleep.

* * *

**[Next - Chapter 12: BLOOD BROTHERS**

_I'm just going to say it: I'm really excited for Chapter 12. It's one of the most action-packed chapter I'm writing. It will be Die Hard-ish. Can't wait to finish it and post it here. :D_ **]**


	12. Chapter 12: Blood Brothers

**_A/N:_**_Again I apologize for the delay. My aunt died and we had to attend the wake and funeral. But hey, here's Chapter 12. Another was that my account was locked by the Admin for a couple of days. Apparently, you can;t post a story under the wrong sub-category. The prologue for Operation: Black Syringe was deleted, and as punishment - I can't think of a better word - I couldn't updater. I was supposed to post this new chapter three days ago._

_Hope you like it. Anyway, I hope you guys post reviews every chapter. I'm not getting as many reviews as I used to and it's kind of sad. Can you please review? *puppy dog eyes*_

_I hope this chapter can make up for making you wait for a couple of days.  
_

_**CimFan: **__Cool. But you do know that I won;t answer that, right? *grins evilly*_

_**Potterjay all the **__**Way: **__That could happen, who knows, but I don't think I would put myself in an incredibly difficult position by doing that, because I wouldn't know what to do with them. And I'm not going to confirm any of your suspicions. As I'm quite fond of saying, JUST WAIT FOR IT. :D_

_**garrett1991: **__Thank you! :D_

_DON'T JUST READ, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!_

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians._

* * *

_"There are two sides to everything. You don't know what belongs on front until you check the behind."_

_- __**Carol Dazmin**_

_**(Remember Me: The Return)**_

**WISE GIRL'S SEAWEED BRAIN 2.0:**

**DARKNESS ARISING**

Chapter 12: BLOOD BROTHERS

**PERCY**

I went back to where I left Annabeth and grabbed her shoulders. She looked up, smiling, but immediately frowned when she saw my face. "What is it this time?"

"Chiron Iris-messaged me," I told her, keeping my voice as calm as I could. "He said that the Hecate Cabin had placed a locator incantation on Calypso, just so he would always know her whereabouts. Apparently, Chiron trusts her as much as you do."

Annabeth smirked. "That's because he's smart, Seaweed Brain."

I sighed. "Fine, you had a point, but that's not what I have to tell you about," I told her, sitting beside her and leaning closer, lowering my voice. "A few minutes before I went to the comfort room, and about the same time that you and Calypso were gone, the incantation placed on her was severed."

Annabeth frowned. "What do you mean severed?"

"I mean that Calypso is missing," I said. Annabeth didn't show much reaction, which kind of annoyed me, so I went straight to the problem at hand. "And Lester has been missing for the past month."

"_What?!_" Annabeth exclaimed, standing up and knocking her chair to the floor. Patrons of the restaurant looked at her.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her down. "Yeah," I said. "Chiron said that what he saw as Lester was a hallucination. Who created it, we have no idea. All we know is that whoever wants him is sure to have dark plans. Styx, it's Chaos behind this, no doubt." I shook my head, trying to clear my now jumbled thoughts. "What do they want him for?"

"Jeez, Seaweed Brain, I can't believe you just ask that question!" Annabeth said in disbelief. "Of course Chaos will use his powers to cause destruction."

"What do we do now?"

Annabeth stood up. "First, we visit the scene of the crime." She grabbed her bag.

"Do you even know where Lester lives?" I asked her.

Annabeth nodded grimly. "I had the Stolls dig up some files from the Big House. Chiron likes to keep track of suspected demigods and their addresses." She tapped her temple. "I have his address here." Annabeth took a deep breath, no doubt sensing that something was about to go down tonight. "Get your things; we're going to Bronx."

Lester Fleming was living in a small apartment about ten minutes away from Christopher Columbus High school.

We approached the building cautiously, keeping every single sense on alert for any signs of enemies. But the night was as silent as a stone. That fact should've eased me, but it didn't. Instead it made me more nervous. Calm before the storm? I guess that was what's about to go down tonight.

Annabeth had called Chiron about where we were going. He wasn't a fan of the idea but he must know that we had to find out what happened to Lester. He said that back-up was on the way.

We kept an eye out for any form of traps like pressure sensitive exploding door mats, laser-guided missiles launched from doorknobs or grenade-concealed doorbells but we found none. Can't say I was disappointed. Annabeth and I still approached the apartment carefully, watching each other's backs and protecting one another against any kind of unseen foes or attacks.

I felt like a spy about to go on an undercover mission. The reality, however, was much more terrifying than highly trained and professionally skilled killers. I went ahead of Annabeth and opened the door slowly with my foot. I thought I had to kick it open but the thing was ajar. Annabeth and I exchanged worried looks.

All the lights were turned off but the light coming from the setting sun was sufficient to let us see the outlines of everything else inside the house. I, however, still flipped the switch on, bathing the house in white light. I wasn't scared of the dark, but I wasn't so psyched of the idea of having someone murderous jump from the shadows and attack us.

"Go check the kitchen, I'll check the living room," Annabeth commanded.

I nodded and turned left, careful not to make my footsteps heavy.

With Riptide ready on my hand, I tiptoed to where the kitchen was. As I carefully made my inspection, I couldn't help but think that Lester's family had little money. It was apparent with the furniture inside, which looked like they were older than I was.

The dining table was covered in a thin film of dust, which led me into the conclusion that Lester had, indeed, been missing for a month now. I wondered where his parents were, and whether it was his mother or father who was a Greek god or goddess.

Hanging on the wall was a picture showing three people. A man, a woman and a child of about three or four. I knew instantly that the kid was the demigod Lester. I searched for any similarities between him and his mother and father, but couldn't find any. I wanted to narrow down our guessing with who this Lester could be by knowing who his godly parent was, but it appeared that things weren't going to be that easy.

Everything in the kitchen seemed to be in order. There was no sign of forced entry, struggle or battles (this is Officer Jackson reporting). I lowered my sword and was about to call to Annabeth when she beat me to it. "Percy!" I heard her calling.

She sounded scared and I felt the hair on my arms stand on end. "Annabeth!" I yelled as I ran to where the living room was. She wasn't there. "Annabeth, where are you?" I spun around, looking for any signs of her and found none.

"Percy, upstairs!" I heard her yelling again.

I ran and climbed the stairs two at a time, nearly ripping my pants open. I found Annabeth unscathed, thankfully, kneeling beside a skinny teenage boy who was lying unconscious on the floor. Around were wood splinters, some were charred black. The bed was flipped to the side and the farthest wall was cracked.

Annabeth rolled the guy to his back. "Lester," she said when the face came into view. The guy had bronze hair, skin almost as pale as Nico's and soft features. "This is him. This is Lester."

"How did you know?" I asked her, trying to calm down my racing heart. I was still a bit freaked out hearing Annabeth screaming. I forced myself to acknowledge the fact that she was okay.

"Chiron described him to me," Annabeth answered. "Skinny, longish bronze hair, pale skin and attractive face. Yeah, this is him."

I shifted uneasily. "Um, you think he's attractive?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Seriously, Seaweed Brain? You want to do this right now?"

"Sorry," I said, a bit ashamed. "Um, where do you think Calypso is?"

She was still kneeling beside the half-blood, checking for any signs of injury. "That's one of the few things what we need to find out," said Annabeth. "What worries me is seeing Lester here."

"That's a good thing, right? I mean, we won't have to look for him anymore." Annabeth didn't answer, still a bit occupied with inspecting the unconscious half-blood. There was another thing itching at the back of my head, and after debating for some time whether I would make sense if I tell it, I said, "But the thing is Chiron said that Lester is missing and you know Chiron, he _doesn't_ make mistakes with this kind of thing." I looked at Annabeth, she was looking back at me and I could tell she was getting to the same page as I was.

"You're wondering if we could trust Lester," she said.

I nodded. "Don't you think it's a bit weird that Lester is just here lying around? Don't you think that's a bit suspicious?"

"I don't think so," said Annabeth. "Chiron did tell you that the Lester he saw was a hallucination. Who would've done that for him?"

I rolled my eyes. "Gee, I don't know," I answered sarcastically. "Let me see, may be him?" I suggested, pointing to Lester.

"Seaweed Brain, do you honestly think that this – this kid is powerful enough to fool Chiron?" she challenged. "No. Someone's doing this. Someone is playing us." Annabeth stood up, pacing. I know her. It was a sure sign that she was trying to put together pieces of a puzzle that don't come together. I could see frustration in her eyes. "What I don't get is why take Lester and let us find him? They would be incredibly stupid to do that." An idea fell into my mind and by the way that Annabeth's eyes widened, I knew that she thought about it. "Unless . . ." she trailed off.

"Unless that's what they want us to do," I finished. "Find him."

We weren't able to discuss it further because just then, Lester arched his back, gasped loudly and opened his eyes.

* * *

**ANNABETH**

I knelt back beside Lester and tried to calm him down. He looked around in bewilderment, asking, "W-what happened? Who are you? Where are my parents? Where's Skye?" He was panting and the look on his intense blue eyes was unnerving.

"Hey," I said softly, touching his arm. He flinched and scooted away. "It's going to be okay. We're going to help you. My name's Annabeth."

Percy raised his right hand. "Percy here."

Lester stared at him. "I-I know you."

I turned back to Lester, frowning. "You do?" I asked him. "How? I looked at Percy, who was knitting his eyebrows. "You know him, Seaweed Brain?" Percy shook his head. I turned my head back to the half-blood, deciding not to question him later, when we were at a safer place. "Who did this? Who kidnapped you, Lester? Why did they let you go?"

I felt Percy sitting next to me. "Annabeth, slow down," he said. "The kid's disoriented. Save the questions for later. We need to get him out of here and take him to Chiron."

At the sound of Chiron's name, Lester suddenly stood up and took a defensive stance. "Chiron!" he said. "You're with Chiron, which means you want to take me." His voice was quivering and I couldn't begin to imagine how terrified he was. "I'm warning you not to. I-I can do things. I will hurt you."

I took a step forward, ignoring Percy's warning. "I know you can," I said, raising my hands in front of me to show him I wasn't armed. "I know how difficult your life is. All of ours are. Things aren't easy for people like us. If you come with us, we can show you how to live with the gifts you have."

I took another step and Lester hissed. "I'm warning you not to," he said.

Before I could reply, Lester snapped his fingers and a circle of black fire suddenly blazed around him, separating him from us. I stared at him in shock. I'd never seen any half-blood do such thing.

"Step back or I'm going to burn you," he said.

I did what he told, still holding my hands up. "I know it's hard to trust us, Lester," I said in a measured voice, circling the ring of fire and looking for any weak spots. "But in order for you to survive, you'll need to. I know what the others did, trying to take you but that's because you're in danger. People like us always are."

"You keep saying _people like us_," he said. "What does that supposed to mean?"

"Half-bloods," I said. "Demigods. Children of the Greek gods and goddesses."

Lester gave a dark chuckle. "You're insane," he said. "You're definitely – "

He wasn't able to finish because right then, gunshots rang, peppering the walls of Lester's room with holes. Percy tackled me, bringing our weight crashing to the floor. The windows behind us shattered into a thousand pieces. There were multiple shooters, I know this for a fact because the bullets were hitting different spots at the same time, so unless the shooters were a Hundred-Handed One like Briares, then it was obvious.

They must be using high-powered rifles or guns because the bullets pierced even the hardest surface and were fired at a less than a fraction of a second interval. One hit the mirror in front us. A particularly big shard fell and sliced the right sleeve of my shirt, opening a gash on my forearm.

I hissed in pain while Percy stood up. I looked up, wondering what he was up to when he ran forward to the black flames, jumped into it and brought Lester down with him. They went rolling on the floor. I thought the fire would burn their clothes off but they seemed fine, no sign of any scorched skin. At this point, the gunshots had stopped, the shooters no doubt reloading.

Lester was still struggling. "Let go of me!"

"Sorry, can't," said Percy dragging him to where I was. He saw my cut and quickly rummaged on his pocket for a square of ambrosia.

I stopped him. "I'm fine," I said, taking out my handkerchief and wrapping it tightly around the wound. It didn't actually stop the bleeding but slowed it down. I stood up and readied my dagger. "Come on, we can't wait for the back-up team."

"Where are you taking me?" Lester demanded. "You're with the shooters, aren't you? You're with them!"

I turned to him. "Listen, Lester," I said, looking him in the eyes. "If we are, do you think they will shoot with us here, with the risk that they could hit us? No. We aren't with them. We're here trying to save you so be a good boy and come with us quietly or those people out there – who clearly want you – are going to get what they want and then you'd be dead." And in a soft voice, I told him, "We're here to help you, Lester, so let us do what we came here for." I looked at Percy. "Leave him to me and go first." He nodded. His eyes had taken that serious look he only wore when things are dangerous. "Be careful, okay?"

He nodded. "I'll distract them. Draw their fires to me. When they're occupied, take him and run the other way, okay?" He turned to leave but I pulled his hand back and kissed him. "Come back safe, okay? Please."

Percy smiled. "I will." He took a deep breath and ran down the stairs. I heard the door being flung open and Percy's voice yelling, "I'm here!" Then there were gunshots.

I pressed my eyelids tightly together and forced myself to calm down. Percy was there risking his life for us, so I'd better not screw this up. I counted to five in my head and took Lester's hand, surprised that he wasn't fighting, and ran down the stairs.

The house was almost ruined with bullet holes. I heard Lester took in a deep breath behind me but I didn't stop. This was a matter of life and death. Still clinging tightly to Lester's hand, I opened the door and ran to my right as the sound of gunshots was to my left.

Mortals were running around, screaming. I just hoped none of them got hit.

I ducked my head for good measure and told Lester to do the same. I was right. Even with the distraction that Percy was providing, there were too many shooters to be focused solely on him. A bullet ricocheted against the lamppost. The light bulb exploded. I felt Lester falter behind me but I tugged on his hand, forcing him to go on.

I half-expected to be hit by one of the bullets but I wasn't. When I checked, I realized why. There was some sort of invisible force filed surrounding us. One look at Lester's face, which was screwed up in concentration, I knew that it was him doing this. My curiosity about him climbed up another notch.

Who was this half-blood?

When I turned my head back to where we were heading, however, a man steeped in front of us, a taser gun ready. He fired it, aimed straight to my chest, or tried to. Before he could, I lashed out with my right foot and kicked his hand, the one holding the weapon. I felt his fingers break against my foot as he cried out in pain.

I was about to draw my dagger out to stab him when a sudden realization hit me. Monsters don't use taser guns or rifles. That must mean that the shooters were human. Why would they do something like this? Why would they do the enemy's bidding?

That moment of preoccupation, however, was enough for the man to get his bearings. He charged at me, a baton at ready. He swung it but I sidestepped. I stomped on his foot hard and grabbed his injured hand, adding pressure into it. I kneed him on the stomach and he fell on his knees, catching his breath.

Before I could turn to check if Lester was okay, however, a strong pair of arms wrapped around my chest and brought me hard on the ground. Every wisp of air was knocked out of my lungs as we impacted against the cemented road. I heard the man behind me grunt. I used my weight and brought myself down harder on him, stunning my captor. His grip loosened around me momentarily but that was enough for me to wiggle out of his arms.

I stood and looked down on him before punching his jaw, stunning him. My knuckles throbbed as his face was hard but I didn't care. I had to remind myself that he was mortal and was being controlled by someone. He was about to stand up but I brought my knee hard against his right temple, knocking him out. I tried not to feel bad about it. I had to remind myself that what I was doing was for a greater good. I had to get Lester to safety.

At the thought of him, my head snapped upwards and saw him being dragged away by three men. Lester was struggling as they loaded him in a black van. I sprinted to the other side of the street to stop him but a white van skidded to a stop in front of me, nearly using my foot as a hump. I was about to lunge against the open door to attack whoever was inside, sure that they were addition to the ones trying to abduct Lester, when I saw the words printed on its side. _Delphi Strawberry Service_ – the cover name for Camp Half-Blood's transportation.

Thalia jumped out of the moving vehicle, went into a controlled shoulder roll and came up standing. Her face was grim but she smiled at me. "Hey, there," she greeted.

"What are you doing here, Thalia?" I asked.

"Extraction team," she said simply.

Following her were Nico, Clarisse, Will, Jake and Lou Ellen – the Camp's best fighters. If Chiron let them go out of Camp together, then he must know that rescuing Lester would be a hard task.

A little realization came at me. Percy, Nico and Thalia at one place outside Camp. The three children of the Big Three gods. They must be emitting aura strong enough to attract monsters from the continental U.S.

"Where's the kid?" asked Clarisse.

As an answer, the sound of a vehicle pulling away cut the otherwise peaceful twilight. _Peaceful, _I thought. My eyes widened. The gunshots had stopped, which could mean two things: either Percy had stopped them or they had captured Percy.

I sprinted to the direction where Percy went, yelling behind my back, "Follow the white van; Lester's in there!"

I didn't make it ten feet away from where I was when the gunshots started again. I ducked and covered my head with my arms, still running to where I last saw Percy. There was a particular shot that rang out against the rest and I realized why. It nearly hit me, passing a few centimeters away from my temple. My ear was ringing as I continued running. I was about to find cover when a body tackled me and we went rolling on the road. I fought against the grip that was trying to hold me down. Then I saw a pair of sea green eyes glaring at me. "What are you doing, Annabeth?!" Percy demanded. "I told you to stay with Lester!"

"They have him, Seaweed Brain," I informed him. "The team from Camp is here," I added.

Percy nodded and looked over to where we assumed the shooters were. We were crouched behind a metal trash can and every single time a bullet hit the other side of it, we were shaken.

"We need to follow whoever took him," Percy said.

"Yes, but the gunshots," I said, looking around. My eyes caught the plumbing that was leading to the houses around. There was a fire hydrant across the street, just where we guessed the shooters were hiding. I could see its reflection in one of the houses' mirror. "Percy," I said, grabbing his arm. He looked at me questioningly and I pointed to where I was looking.

Percy nodded his understanding. He looked at me. "As soon as the water explodes, run, okay? I'll be right behind you." I nodded.

Percy waited for the gunshots to abate and when it did he closed his eyes and concentrated. A second later, there was a deafening blast from across the street and the sound of surprised yelling. I didn't wait. I started running back to where the van was parked. The other demigods must've followed Lester's abductees on foot.

Argus was still inside, his face solemn.

"Follow us," Percy commanded him. I looked at him questioningly but he grabbed my hand. "Come on, there's a faster way to follow them."

Still with our heads bowed down, Percy lead me to the other side of the street, to a parked motorcycle. The key was still in the ignition and there was a helmet on the seat. Whoever owned this was long gone. The whole block was deserted.

Without waiting or Percy's instructions, I jumped into it. Percy swung his legs and mounted the vehicle, tossing me the helmet. I put it on without questions. He kick-started it and then we were off, leaving dust in our wake.

It wasn't the first time Percy and I went into a motorcycle ride. Our first time was during the Titan War. It occurred to me that we only get to do this whenever dangerous things are happening. I silently thought to ask Percy to take me to another one when we weren't chasing some manipulated mortals.

It wasn't hard to track them. The destruction caused by the demigods and the mortals were pretty obvious. There was a jar of Greek fire lying unattended in the middle of the street. For a second, I was tempted to tell Percy to stop but then I saw Jake Mason running towards it. He looked at me and pointed to the direction where we were heading. I nodded at him.

I spotted Will Solace hiding behind an upturned car, shooting arrows in the dark. I would've questioned him except that each time he let an arrow fly, I heard grunts of pain and knew he was doing a good job.

We caught up to the van a few meters ahead. I thought we would lose it, but on closer examination, I saw that one of its tires was blown, slowing it down. And there was a faint blue light surrounding it. I saw Lou Ellen taking cover while muttering incantations non-stop. Nico was in the middle of the street. I watched as he punched the ground with his fist. A crevice snaked its way from his knuckles to where the van was. It momentarily loses its hold and swerved sharply to the right.

Thalia and Clarisse were on either side of it, waiting for a chance to jump in and grab Lester.

But they didn't get the chance.

None of us did. The van exploded, its explosion sending wave shocks around it, shattering windows and blowing up doors. It rolled a couple of times before skidding into a stop. The roof had been blasted off. I wondered who did it.

And the answer came out of the van itself. Lester. He was limping, a bloody gash on the right side of his forehead. He was clutching his right arm, trying to stop a bleeding wound. I could feel my shock being reflected in Percy's eyes through the rearview mirror of the motorcycle. Percy stopped the vehicle a few feet away from the destruction. "How did you do that?" he asked Lester.

He wasn't able to answer. A loud screech was heard right above us and a huge shadow plummeted and grabbed Lester. We were too slow for it. Before we could move, the thing already had Lester on its claws, high up in the air. It circled us, as if taunting us for our failure.

What shocked me the most was I recognized the animal that took Lester.

It was the _Aetos Kaukasios, _more commonly known as the Caucasian Eagle.

Long ago, Zeus sent the Caucasian Eagle to feed on the ever-regenerating liver of the Titan Prometheus after he was chained on top of Mount Kaukasos as a punishment for stealing fire from the gods.

Experience taught me that once you have what you are tasked to retrieve, you have to get out immediately. But the Eagle didn't. It kept circling us, as if waiting for its master.

"That's the Caucasian Eagle," Thalia said.

"What?" asked Clarisse. "Isn't that your Dad's? Why is it against us?"

"No time to ask questions," Percy said, jumping off the motorcycle and running to the nearest building. I wasn't able to follow him because we were, once again, assaulted by gunshots.

I grabbed Thalia's arm and dragged her to an open coffee shop. There were no patrons around. "Where the hell did Kelp Head go?" Thalia asked, ducking under a table. Bullets shattered the shop's windows, showering us with sharp shards.

Outside, I heard Clarisse grunting and then the sound of someone screaming in pain. The gunshots stop after that. Thalia and I waited for it to resume when Clarisse peeked inside, "Safe to go out now, princesses."

Thalia and I stood up and went back outside. Will, Jake and Lou Ellen had caught up to us.

"Where's Percy?" asked Will.

My answer was cut when a metal chair fell from the twelfth floor, breaking the window. I knew Percy was behind it because that was about the height of the eagle. I thought he was aiming for the Eagle. If he was, then he failed miserably. It barely came within twelve feet of the bird.

But apparently, that wasn't what's happening. I made out Percy's silhouette from up above. He was looking down. The Eagle met his eyes. As if understanding that it was against the son of Poseidon, the animal turned and flew away.

Percy didn't hesitate. He jumped out of the window.

* * *

**LESTER**

Everything was happening in a breakneck pace. First I woke up to two complete strangers looking down at me. One was a beautiful blonde with intimidating gray eyes, while the other was a black-haired guy with green eyes. I took a second look when I saw him. He said his name was Percy. I didn't know why but I felt like I knew him. A voice at the back of my head said that I did and that was associated with a bad memory.

"I-I know you," I blurted out before I could stop myself.

I could see at the look on their faces that it was next to impossible for me to know them, but I was almost a hundred percent sure that I did. I just couldn't remember how I did.

I had no idea how I created that circle of black fire. All I knew was that I had to keep them away from me, especially after Annabeth said that they were with Chiron. She kept on mentioning things like _people like us_ and _demigods_. I'd read enough Greek mythology-related books to know that demigods are children of the gods.

I wanted to call her crazy but didn't get the chance. The gunshots started. Then Percy tackled me, saving me from being hit by one. I was terrified but I still tried to fight against them. Then Annabeth commanded Percy to go first and he mentioned something about drawing their fires to him. I immediately understood that he was risking himself for us. I got more confused. Chiron wanted to take me. If they were with him, why were they helping me?

After that, things that followed were nothing but a blur. Next thing I knew, I was inside a van, being gagged and tied. One of the four masked men inside with me said, "Just sit tight. This will be over soon."

The windows were heavily tinted but I could tell we were going against the speed limit. Then something behind us went _whoosh _and the van spun, almost losing control. After that, we went slower. I could tell that the guys who had me were well-trained and skilled.

A cell phone rang. The man beside the driver answered it. "Yes, we have him." H paused and the other person spoke. I strained my ear to hear what was being said but I couldn't make out a single word. The man laughed. "I know you're going to use him in a sacrifice."

A chill ran down my spine. They're going to sacrifice me? For what? What kind of sick people were they? I closed my eyes and fought against the tears, thinking, _I'll make it out. I'll make it out._

Then everything around me seemed to erupt all at once. I was thrown against one of the man as our vehicle flipped a couple of times. The world seemed to tilt from its axis, throwing everything out of their respective places. My forehead hit something hard and sharp. I wasn't able to feel the pain because before I could, there was another sting on my right forearm. It felt like an eternity before the out of control rolling of the vehicle stopped.

I groaned, sitting up. Cold air was blowing from above. I looked up and saw that the roof had been completely destroyed. I checked my surroundings and almost threw up at the sight. Around me were dead bodies of the four men, their necks broken.

Did I do this? I thought to myself.

I didn't take much time thinking. I had watched enough movies to know that there's a good chance that the van will blow. I went out, trying to stop the blood from flowing from the wound on my arm. My vision was tinted with red and I was limping.

Before me, I saw Clarisse, Thalia and Percy and Annabeth riding a motorcycle. From afar, I could see Nico, the blonde, Will, the small girl, Lou Ellen, and a buff guy I didn't recognize, heading to where the rest were. I wasn't so psyched seeing Clarisse again, but seeing Annabeth made me calm down a little. I don't know but there was something about her I couldn't help but trust.

I was on my way to meet her and Percy when something grabbed me on both arms and darted upwards. When I looked down, I saw that I was hanging a hundred feet from the ground. I gazed upwards and saw that the thing holding me was a gigantic eagle. I looked down again and almost called Annabeth for help but the height gave me nausea and I had to close my eyelids tightly.

_Please let this nightmare be over, _I thought as I felt the eagle's claws digging deeper into my arms. I swallowed the scream trying to escape my throat as I felt the eagle turn. _Now it was going to take me somewhere and feed on me ._I heard the sound of glass breaking but didn't pay any attention to it. I was too tired to think about it. I was too tired to wonder how an eagle that size existed.

I heard its wings flapping above me and we began moving. Then I felt a rather heavy weight pulling me down. I opened my eyes and looked down. It was Percy, holding tightly to my ankles for dear life. I heard Annabeth screaming below us as she and the others jumped in a white van.

"Hold on tight!" Percy yelled.

My blood was raining down on his face. One drop caught him in the eye, breaking his handhold on my ankles. He started slipping. We were moving at the speed of a drag racing car. If Percy fell, he would be dead. He had saved me this night; I couldn't let that happen to him. Without thinking, I balled my fist and punched the eagle's chest. It squawked and opened one of its feet, but not enough to let my left arm go. I pulled it out of its grip, ignoring the thing's sharp claws slicing my skin and flesh.

Percy was barely hanging on my ankles. One more second and he would fall. Luckily, the rope that the men used to tie me up was still wrapped around my left wrist. I let the other end fall, gripping the other tightly.

Percy's handhold faltered and he fell but I threw the rope at him, yelling, "Hold!" He understood and grabbed the other end of the rope. For a second, I thought he had missed but then I saw him hanging onto it. His weight, however, was too much for my fourteen year-old body. There was an audible snap as I felt my left shoulder being dislocated. Immediately, the left side of my body grew numb. I would've welcomed it, but the pain was brought back when the rope dug into the skin of my palm. I gritted my teeth as I was showered by my own blood.

A volley of arrows was sent our way. The eagle dove to the right. My hand was slick with blood and I almost slipped. I held on tighter. I could swear I felt the rope grind against the bones in my hand. One of the arrows hit me on the upper left thigh. I gritted my teeth to block out the pain.

"Lester, look out!" I heard Percy yell below me. I turned my head and saw that a few feet away from us was the side of a building. We were swinging from left and right and we would collide into it.

My brain seemed to work overtime as my eyes roamed the surroundings. My eyes fell into a billboard advertising under wears for girls. I concentrated into it and thought of it falling, bracing itself against that small gap between the two buildings. Whatever mysterious ability I had didn't fail me. The metals holding it in place snapped and fall off, smashing a car below. The billboard swung and fell to the side but it was too long for the small space, which was what exactly I needed. It created an inclined plane, its end hanging at least twenty feet off the ground.

I looked down. "Percy!" I yelled at him, nodding my head to my right. He looked at it and nodded at me.

We were a foot away from it when I let go of the rope and Percy fell. Using my free hand, I pried the eagle's claws open. It screeched but let me go.

Time slowed down as I fell. I just hoped that didn't miscalculate and end up scattering my brain and internal organs on the pavement. I closed my eyes as wind screamed in my ears. I felt like the skin on my face was peeling off. My backside hit something and I went sliding downwards.

I opened my eyes as I felt the back of my legs having burns. Percy grabbed my right arm to stop me from falling on the edge. I would've been thankful except that he was holding onto my wound. I yelled in pain and Percy yelled with me. I realized he was holding me with his wounded hand, the one he used to hold onto the rope.

When our blood touched, however, something weird happened. All my wounds closed, the arrow dislodged itself from my thigh. I saw the angry red wound on Percy's face closing before my eyes. As if part of one being, we both looked down on our respective hands and the deep cuts that were sickening to look at healed, the skin knitting itself back together.

Percy looked at me in confusion. "How - ?"

Below us, I heard the sound of the van pulling into the narrow alley. A door opened and Annabeth climbed out. "Percy!" she yelled. "Lester!"

Percy shifted – which was a total mistake. That movement tilted the billboard and we fell the remaining height. We hit the top of the van and we both rolled down to the road, him on top of me.

"Get off," I said in a weak voice.

"Sorry, dude," he said, standing up. Annabeth was on him in no time, hugging him.

"How are you?" she asked, patting him to check for any injuries. She looked confused when she didn't find any. "You don't have any wounds."

Percy nodded and looked at me. I thought he was going to tell them what happened but he stayed quiet. Even when I didn't know what was going on, I could tell that what happened could be suspicious, dangerous even.

Nico looked at me. "I don't understand how you were able to do everything you just did tonight," he said. "Who in Hade's name are you?"

I wasn't able to answer because when I was about to open my mouth to, I passed out.

When I came back to consciousness again, we were pulling into what looked like a hill with a pine tree on top of it. "What - ?" I asked no one in particular.

Annabeth looked at me. "Glad to see your eyes," she said. I didn't know why that made me blush. "Come on, we need to go." She opened the door and Percy followed her, with me tailing them.

I stepped out of the vehicle and followed them, my head bowed down. I walked into someone and nearly fell back sprawling on the ground. I looked up and saw that everyone had stopped. "What's going on?" I asked as I stepped aside to get a good look of what they were looking at.

Lying on the foot of the hill was a girl with dark hair. Her clothes were familiar. In fact everything about her was familiar. My heart thumped as I ran to her and turned her on her back. And I was right it was her.

"Oh, no," I whispered.

I felt them approach me. "Wait, you know her?" Clarisse asked.

"Yeah," I answered, touching her face. "She's my friend.

"I didn't know Skylar lives in Bronx," said Percy.

I looked at him. "You know her?"

Annabeth nodded. "Yes," she said, placing her hand on my shoulder. "Lester, meet Skylar Gray, daughter of Hecate, the goddess of magic."

* * *

_How was that? Did you like it? Okay, I'm nervous, especially after the revelation in the end. Let me know what you think through reviews. :D_

**[Next - Chapter 13: A PLACE FOR MY HEAD]**


	13. Chapter 13: A Place For My Head

_**A/N: **__Hello, my loyal readers. I would've updated a few days ago but I'm suffering from writer's block. Seriously, I think this is the worst one I've experienced yet. I wasn't in any mood to write for a few days. I just spent most of my time watching, or listening to music. Luckily, with Glee's version of Let Me Love You (which is featured in this chapter) it went away. I just hope this chapter is worth the wait, even when it isn't much._

_**MysticWishes: **__Thank you. I like it when I at least take some of you by surprise. :D_

_**Bananas and Fandoms: **__Hey, why did you change your username? Anyways, yeah, I remember you guessing that from last chapter. I guess I can't really take you by surprise, can I? :D I'm glad you noticed one of the biggest mysteries of that chapter. I guess most readers were too absorbed with the action that they failed to notice what happened between Lester and Percy. And okay, I'll ask that. And thank you for that. :D_

_**Emchmi999: **__Yes. OH MY GOS OF ETERNAL OLYMPUS._

_**Percabeth4eva: **__Thank you for that. Means a lot to me. :D_

_**CimFan: **__Congratulations for guessing correctly. And you ARE a helpful reader. :D_

_**In love with Niall Horan: **__HOLY PICKLE SNACKS!_

_**Elena Amare: **__Yay! Another one noticed the blood-thingy. :D_

_**Guest: **__(I hope you know this is for you. Next time, leave a name.) Thank you. I appreciate having people actually read my story. It's self-fulfilling. :D_

_**QUESTION: **__This one's from __**Bananas and Fandoms**__: Do you think the children of Greek and Roman gods can date? Like a child of Ares and a child of Mars? Is it incest? Please answer. :D_

_The question gave me an idea. If you guys have anything to ask me, go ahead and ask. I'll answer them. :D_

_Anyway, I dedicate this chapter to my self-proclaimed number one fan, __**Percabeth4eva**__, and to my ever-loyal readers __**Bananas and Fandoms **__and __**CimFan. **__As Percy said, KEEP BEING AWESOME. :D_

_DON'T JUST READ, LEAVE A REVIEW!_

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians._

* * *

_"Why does it feel like night today?_  
_ Something in here's not right today._  
_ Why am I so uptight today?_  
_ Paranoia's all I got left_  
_ I don't know what stressed me first_  
_ Or how the pressure was fed_  
_ But I know just what it feels like_  
_ To have a voice in the back of my head_  
_ Like a face that I hold inside_  
_ A face that awakes when I close my eyes_  
_ A face that watches every time I lie_  
_ A face that laughs every time I fall"_

_-**(Papercut by Linkin Park)**  
_

**WISE GIRL'S SEAWEED BRAIN 2.0:  
**

**DARKNESS ARISING  
**Chapter 13: A PLACE FOR MY HEAD

**ANNABETH**

I sat there, facing Skylar Gray and Lester Fleming, as they refused to look at each other. Lester looked a little hurt while Skylar obviously didn't know what to say.

We were at the Big House and Chiron had given us some privacy to talk about what happened this night. He knew that there was something going on, something we weren't ready to share. Personally, I had no problem in telling Chiron everything, but there seemed to be something that Percy and Lester were keeping from us. They kept on looking at each other and Lester would raise his eyebrows while Percy would shake his head sharply.

"Skylar," I said. "Why didn't you tell us you know Lester?"

She took a deep breath before looking up. She gazed at Lester who tore his eyes away from him. Even without having them tell me, I could say that there was something between those two, something that went deeper than being friends, but not as deep as being a couple. "I didn't know what to do," she said. "I first spotted him a few weeks after school started. At the beginning I didn't know what to think. He was obviously a demigod and he was surrounded by magic so powerful that none of my magic works whenever I'm within a few meters away from him. I was scared. I didn't know who he is, or what he can do. I-I was scared, Annabeth, which was why I stayed quiet."

"Scared of what?" Lester asked, stopping me from saying what I was about to voice out. "Or better yet, scared of _whom_?"

"Lester . . ."

"You're scared of me, Skye?" Lester asked in a quiet voice. He looked down. "I- you know I will never hurt you."

Skylar looked like she was ashamed. "I know," she said. "I didn't know you back then, Lester. I'm sorry for even thinking that you would do such thing."

Lester didn't answer. He just kept on looking down. I couldn't begin to imagine how overwhelming everything was for him. I felt sympathy for the kid. He was too young to be handling things like this. I reached out and took his hand. He looked up at me questioningly. "Its okay, Lester," I said softly. I saw Skylar eyeing our hands and took mine back. "We're all part of a family here, and we protect each other." I settled back on the seat and looked at him. "Now tell me what happened and why you were missing for almost a month."

"A _month_?" Lester and Skylar asked together, clearly shocked. Then Lester added, "What date is it today?"

"March 12th," I said.

Lester shook his head, eyes wide. "No, it can't be," he murmured. "It's February 15th." He looked up at me, his eyes pleading. I instantly got what he meant. He was asking me to deny everything, to tell him that all of these were just parts of an elaborate prank. He still wanted to believe that none of this was happening. "That's impossible."

I took his hand in mine again and heard Percy clearing his throat loudly. I looked up and glared at him. He looked back, telling me that he was serious. I sighed and pouted my lips. He gave me a small smile. I turned back to Lester. "Look, I know this is too much for you to take in one night, but you have to," I said in a soft voice. "Everyone went through the same thing that you are going through right now. We know how hard it is, but know that we are here to help you cope."

He looked at me gratefully. Staring at his eyes, only did I get my first good look of him. Lester had the kind of face that could be called _boyish_. He might be fourteen, but his face didn't look a day older than eleven. His nose was a sculptor's masterpiece, while his lips were thin. For a while, I wondered how such pink color exists. His eyes, however seemed out of place on his young face – they had depth; they were soft but quick, his eyelashes longer than mine. His inner personality was pushing against his in-born beauty and seemed to make a mockery out of it.

While our eyes were locked, I got a good reading of who he was. He was the kind of person who could love so hard and endure so much, hide away all his pain behind a smile and listen to everyone's less significant problems with a kind ear. I couldn't help but think that he didn't deserve the kind of life he had been living. Chiron informed us about how he was being treated by his father.

I was brought back from my reverie when Percy cleared his throat again. "If you guys want us to leave . . ." he said, unsure of himself.

I took a breath of exasperation. "Seaweed Brain . . ." I scolded him. He looked at me, uncertain of himself. "Don't be unreasonable. You know why I'm doing this."

He nodded slowly, a slight blush blossoming on his cheeks. "Sorry," he said.

I sighed and looked back at Lester, who looked like something dawned on him. "What is it, Lester?" I asked.

"Zephyr," he said quietly.

"Who's that?" Percy asked.

"The Greek god of the West wind. He can also be called Zephyrus. He is known as the fructifying wind, the messenger of spring, and is the gentlest of the anemoi," I answered him. "Have you had any encounter with him?"

Lester nodded slowly. "Last February 15th," he said quietly. "S-something happened and I found myself in my room and – and Skylar was there." He looked at Skylar, his eyes uncertain.

Skylar on the other hand was nodding. "I remember," she said. "You suddenly appeared in front of me out of nowhere and – "

"And then the door was blasted and you were hit," Lester said, cutting her off. Skylar looked hurt and I thought Lester was being rude. He seemed to realize what he had just done. He looked down and muttered, "Sorry." He took a deep breath before proceeding. "You-you were knocked out and was pinned under the door – that's when he came in. He identified himself as Zephyr. W-we had a little fight and then he told me that my parents were taken and I was hit by a brilliant white light. That was the last thing I remember. When I woke up, you guys were there," he said, looking at me and Percy. His eyes were afraid as he opened his mouth to continue, realization slowly dawning on them. I knew where he was going. "Zephyr has the ability to stop time, right?" he asked me. "I-I mean I believe I read it somewhere."

I nodded, confirming him. "That's what happened. Zephyrus must've stopped the time for the two of you."

"But why?" Skylar wondered.

"That's the million dollar question," Percy muttered.

"No, Seaweed Brain," I said. "It isn't." I gazed around the room to the three demigods gathered around me. "It is pretty evident that Zephyr was following orders from someone, and that someone wanted the two of you out of commission for a while." I took in a shaky breath as some pieces fell into their respective places while more fell out of the picture I had managed to create. None made sense much. It was like for every one piece I put into place, two more fell out of it. "Why take you two and then let us find you – now _that_'s the million dollar question."

We all fell silent. Nobody offered any reasonable answer. I mean, yes, we understood that they wanted Lester, which was why they took him, but why let him go and let us find him and rescue him? That was stupid. Zephyr knew that when found, Lester would be taken to Camp Half-Blood, to safety – and he's here now, so why did he – and whoever he was working with – let all of those happen? There was an itching at the back of my mind, something that screamed _TREACHERY_ but I couldn't piece the information together.

"Well, it's pretty obvious that Zephyr wanted us to find you," Percy said to Lester. "We got away pretty easily and – "

"Got away _pretty easily_?" Lester asked, flabbergasted. "You call being shot at, being dragged and gagged and loaded into a van with rifles pointed at my head from all directions, having the van you're into blown, picked up by a crazed giant eagle, and having to bear _your_ weight while flying – you call that getting away _pretty easily_? God, I'd hate to see what's difficult for you guys."

I placed a hand on his shoulder. "Lester, what Percy meant was that, aside from the Caucasian Eagle, no other monster attacked. For someone like you who's really powerful, you're bound to be discovered by them. I'm actually surprised that you survived on your own out there for fourteen years without any protection."

"_Monsters_?" he asked, eyes wide. "What kind of monsters?"

"You'll find out soon enough," I said. "The thing we need to understand tonight is, as we were discussing a while ago, why did Zephyr let you two go?"

Lester shrugged. "I don't know."

I turned to Skylar. She shook her head. "I don't remember anything," she said. "I can recall seeing Lester back in his room, and then there was a strong blow at the back of my head. After that, I blacked out." She scowled. "I didn't know I was unconscious for almost a month. I can't remember anything."

I was about to say something when Skylar's eyes widened as she looked at Lester. He looked at her questioningly. "What is it?" I asked.

Skylar looked like she was having trouble breathing when she said, "While I was out, I-I heard a voice saying that . . . that," she trailed off, her eyes focused solely on Lester. Right then, I wondered how Lester could stay mad at her. It was pretty obvious how much she cared about him. "The voice said that you will be used as a sacrifice."

I expected Lester to cringe in horror, or to be shocked, but he simply nodded. "Yes," he said, his voice surprisingly calm. "The guys who took me received a call, too. One of them said the same thing – me being used in a sacrifice." Then I saw fear creeping into his eyes and I thought that he was normal, getting scared of the things that he should be terrified of. "Will they hurt my parents to get me?" he asked. "I-I mean, you guys said that they won't be able to come inside this place and if they need me and they have my parents, do you think they will use them to lure me?"

Skylar placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry; we'll find them. I promise."

Lester took a deep breath and nodded, but I could see in his eyes how worried he really was. It was breaking through the brave mask he had put onto himself. "Please do," he said. "I can take it of something happens to me, but not to them. Especially my Mom." His voice quivered when he mentioned his mother and I saw something glistening at the corner of his eye. I expected the tear to fall, but judging from the clenching on his jaw, Lester was forcing them back.

I knew it wasn't the right time to ask, but we needed to narrow down the guesses on who his godly parent was. "Lester, I know this is bad timing, but who is your adoptive parent?" I asked. Chiron didn't say much when it came to him, saying that he was protecting Lester, but he revealed to me that Lester had both mother and father, and that he needed to know who his biological parent was to confirm if his suspicions of who Lester was correct.

Lester looked shocked at first that I knew one of them was an adoptive parent. Then he sighed. "My Mom," he said. "But I met my biological mother last February 15th," he revealed. He looked at Skylar. "Remember?" he asked her. I was under the impression that he wasn't really asking for confirmation but for support. "You were there."

Skylar nodded.

Percy and I exchanged a look. We both turned to the daughter of Hecate. "Did you recognize her?" Percy inquired.

"Did you get a good reading on her?" I asked.

Skylar shook her head. "Sadly, no," she admitted. "There was some sort of ancient magic surrounding her. I wasn't able to get around it." She sighed. "And in case you're wondering about her facial features, just look at Lester. Except for the nose, he's a carbon copy of his mother."

"If I'm to guess," I said, "I'd say it's Aphrodite, but Aphrodite's children can't do half the things you did tonight. So who . . .?" I let the question hang in the air, letting the three of them know how crucial it was for us to know.

There was a knock on the door and Clarisse came in. "Prissy, Chiron wants to talk to you," she said carelessly. "You, too, daughter of Hecate."

"Why?" they both asked at the same time.

"I don't know," said Clarisse, irritated. "Do I look like Chiron?" She scoffed and went out.

Skylar stood up and walked to where Percy was standing. He looked at me, as if asking for permission. I nodded at him. He sighed and exited the Big House, Skylar following closely to him.

I looked back at Lester. He seemed to be having an inner argument among himself. I couldn't help but thing think that in more ways than one, we were alike. From what I heard, Lester has trouble welcoming people into his life, and if he does, it takes time for him to stop being suspicious of them.

He looked up, meeting my eyes with his own. I felt myself getting lost inside his brilliant blue ones. "I can trust you, can't I?" he suddenly asked.

His question caught me off guard. It took me some time to answer. "Of course you can. Why?"

Lester took a deep breath and stood up. He looked around and when he was satisfied that we were alone, tugged at the edge of his shirt, pulling it over his head, saying, "I have something to show you." I tried not to feel awkward about that. It wasn't like I was attracted to Lester the same way with Percy. His torso was as pale as the rest of his body, if not paler. Then my eyes caught a reddish-black area of raised skin on his lower abdomen, above the waistband of his pants, and my breath got caught in my throat.

I recognized it.

"How did you get that?" I asked in a small voice.

He shrugged. "The first night your mentor – um Chiron, right? – came to me with Clarisse and Nico, I dreamt about our conversation, but it happened differently in my dream. When I made it clear that I wasn't coming with them, they all turned different. I didn't mean physically, but their eyes took on a dangerous and evil kind of light. Then Chiron branded me. I woke up after that, breathing like crazy. When I stood up, I felt it. The brand was there and I didn't know how I got it."

I was staring at him. Lester was in more danger than any of us assumed. Not only because of the monsters, or the ones who wanted him, but because of the campers, as well.

Lester saw my reaction. "You know what this means, don't you?" he asked, pulling his shirt back down. He then grabbed my hand tightly and said, "Please, Annabeth, if you do, tell me. I have to know."

I shook my head. "Not yet," I said, trying to keep my voice steady. "Has anybody seen it?" I asked.

"Only Skylar," he answered.

I stared at him in the eyes. "Promise me one thing, Lester. Promise me not to show this to anyone."

His eyes took on a guarded expression. "Why? What's going on? What does this brand mean?" I shook my head. "Please, Annabeth."

"No," I said firmly. "I just need you to trust me on this one, Lester. I'm doing this to protect you. Never, under any circumstances, show this to anyone, unless you're sure the person is trustworthy."'

He scoffed. "Is there anyone here who is?"

I leaned back, surprised by his harsh tone. "You said you trust me."

His eyes softened. "I do. I-I don't know. There's something about you I can't help but trust. It's weird, right? One second I wanted to burn you, then the next I'm trusting you with my life."

I grabbed his hand again, figuring that he needed to feel not alone. "You can. I promise we will protect you in here, but we can't do that until you promise me not to show this to anybody." I wanted to tell him that there was a mole in the midst of the demigods inside Camp, but the kid had had enough for one night so I kept it quiet and waited for his response. Finally he nodded. I took a deep breath of relief. "And to answer your question," I said, "you can trust Percy, but I'm guessing you already know that."

Lester took in a deep breath and nodded.

The door opened and in came were Lester, Skylar and Chiron.

Chiron smiled at Lester. "I'm glad to see you, my boy."

Lester didn't answer.

Chiron sighed. "It's too late to place you in the Hermes Cabin; they have already settled in. For the meantime, I'm going to place you here. You're spending the night here." He looked at Percy. "Show him."

Percy nodded and gestured for Lester to follow him. "Come on," he said to Lester. "Let's get you settled for the night. You have a long day tomorrow."

Lester looked at me. I nodded at him. He sighed and stood up, following Percy.

Skylar sighed in resignation and sat down. "I just want to help him," she murmured.

I nodded and sat beside her. "And we will. Don't worry, okay? You're not alone in this. We will all help him." Chiron sat back on his wheelchair, eyeing us both but not saying anything.

"Lester is the kind of person who doesn't get angry," said Skylar. He just absorbs everything he feels, negative or positive, but how much pain can he handle? How much anger can he withhold before he takes everything he's feeling inside and turns it into himself?" Skylar took in a deep breath and a tear fell from her eyes. "I'm scared that if our enemy doesn't destroy him, Lester will end up destroying himself."

Her words hang in the air. Chiron and I looked at each other, unsure what to say. Then Chiron wheeled himself to where we were and said, "Why don't you stay the night with Lester here?"

I looked at him in shock. Skylar, too. "Chiron, I – but that's against the rules."

Chiron smiled in a fatherly way. "I believe I've said before that even we have to bend our rules sometimes."

* * *

**LESTER**

"You're safe here," Percy said as he handed me a backpack he said filled with necessities. He had led me into a room inside what they called the Big House. "Everyone here is family. We protect each other."

"Thanks," I said as I took the bag from him. Percy was staring at me. "What?" I asked.

"What happened when our bloods touched – how was that possible?" he wondered. "I mean, if you told us that your father was your godly parent, I would've guessed that your father is Apollo, but it was your Mom. But then again, no child of Apollo can heal using his blood."

I shrugged. "I have no idea," I admitted. He was still looking at me. I exhaled in exasperation. "Look, I trust Annabeth and she told me that I can trust you, too, and if there's something I know, I swear I'm going to tell you." And I believed it was true. Or at least, I wanted to.

"Don't tell anybody about it, okay?" he said. "I kept it to myself because if they find out what happened, they might get suspicious of you and they may target you. Understand that I'm trying to protect you."

"Why?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I guess it's because I can see myself in you, in a way." Percy then took a deep breath, like he was deciding about something.

"Can I tell Annabeth about it?" I asked. "I-I showed her something while we were alone and she told me that apart from her, I can also trust you."

"What is it?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Maybe some other time."

"Why do you trust my girlfriend so suddenly?" he suddenly asked.

I'm also a guy and I know how territorial we can be when it comes to our properties and the people we care about. I detected jealousy in his voice. I shook my head in disbelief. Was he really doing this? It was kind of funny that one second eh was telling me that he was protecting me and the next he was being the jealous boyfriend."Look, I'm not making a move on her. Annabeth's like an older sister to me. I can't really explain it but there's a voice in the back of my head that says I can trust her. Don't ask me why, but I believe it." I looked at him. "I trust you, too, man, I guess," I added.

Percy sighed. He pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. "I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to be so insensitive – it's just the way I am."

I shrugged. "Not a big deal."

He sighed again and held out his hand, smiling, "Glad to meet you."

I scoffed, but still took his hand, shaking it. "Same here," I said.

He nodded. "All right, I'll leave you." Percy went out and closed the door behind him.

I sat down on the bed and opened the backpack. Inside were a pair of jeans, an orange shirt with the words _CAMP HALF-BLOOD_ printed across the chest, clean underwear and some weird fruitcake-like food, together with a bottle of something that looked like honey. If I remembered correctly, they were ambrosia and nectar, food and drink of the Greek gods.

I felt my eyes getting warm at the sight of the packed goodies, remembering that Mom was the last one who had done such thing for me. Where could she be now? Was Dad with her? As much as Dad hated me, I still won't abandon him like that. I loved him as much as I loved my Mom. I won't stop at anything to save them. I would've started that night, except my muscles were already asleep and I was bone tired.

I removed my filthy and torn clothes. I picked up the water bottle from the bag, wet my soiled shirt and used it to wipe my face and torso, removing the grime and dirt. When done, I put on the clothes from the backpack and was about to settle on the bed when the door opened and Skylar came in.

"Hey," she said.

"Hi," I answered.

I sat down on the bed and felt Skylar sitting beside me. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I-I didn't mean to keep who I really am from you, or who you are, but I was terrified, Lester. I didn't know what to do."

I shrugged and lay down on the bed, my back facing her. I didn't know what I was feeling, only that I didn't want to talk about it that moment. I wanted to sleep, to rest, and to momentarily forget what was going on with my life. "It's okay," I said, my voice flat.

"No, it's not," Skylar said. "Please, Lester. Don't shut me out. Let me in."

"I did," I said, sleep slowly taking over my mind. "And you kept the truth from me."

"I know," she said. "And I'm really, really sorry." I didn't answer but pulled the blanket over me. I felt Skylar shifting on the mattress. I felt her lift my head and placed it on her lap. I sighed, breathing in her scent. "Chiron doesn't let this kind of thing happen, you know," she said. "He doesn't let two campers of the opposite sex be alone together, but he said he knew you need me here." I felt a hand on my cheek. "Do you?"

"Yes," I whispered. "Please stay."

Skylar smiled down at me. "Want me to sing you a lullaby?" she asked smiling

I scoffed. "I'm not a kid anymore, Skye."

"I know," she said. "But that doesn't mean you can't be one from time to time."

I didn't bother to reply; I just closed my eyes. I knew Skylar knew what my answer was. Soon enough, I heard her singing in a soft and sweet voice.

_Much as you blame yourself, you can't be blamed for the way you feel  
Had no example of a love, that was even remotely real  
How can you understand something that you never had  
Ooh baby if you let me, I can help you out with all of that_

I knew what the song was. Ne-Yo's Let Me Love You. Understanding what the song meant, and hearing it being sung by Skylar, gave me a sense of peace and contentment, even for that one moment.

_Let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself  
Let me love you  
And all your trouble  
Don't be afraid, oh let me help  
Let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself  
Let me love you  
A heart of numbness, gets brought to life  
I'll take you there_

_Let me love you  
Let me love you baby, oh  
Let me love you  
Let me love you, baby  
Let me love you  
Let me love you, let me love you, oh_

Skylar's voice was singing my body and mind to a sleep. It was pulling me under a blanket of comfort and warmth, promising me that tomorrow will be better than this cruel night I just went through. I sighed and let my troubles go for a while, letting myself experience blissful emptiness.

_I can see the pain behind your eyes  
It's been there for quite a while  
I just wanna be the one to remind what it is to smile  
I would like to show you what true love can really do_

_Let me love you_  
_And I will love you_  
_Until you learn to love yourself_  
_Let me love you_  
_And all your trouble_  
_Don't be afraid, oh let me help_  
_Let me love you_  
_And I will love you_  
_Until you learn to love yourself_  
_Let me love you_  
_A heart of numbness, gets brought to life_  
_I'll take you there_

By this point, I was almost asleep. Through the cloud of sleep, I felt Skylar's lips touched my closed eyelids, then the tip of my nose. "Do you mean it?" I asked, my voice thick with sleep.

"Mean what?" she asked.

"The song," I answered simply. "Do you mean it?"

"Every word of it," she said. "Will you let me, Lester?" Skylar asked.

I felt myself nod. "Of course," I said, a small smile touching my lips. Even when I was feeling happy, I could feel fear in my heart. It was there and I guess will always be, as a reminder how easy it is for me to get hurt.

Skylar leaned down and I felt her lips touch mine. That moment, I let go of everything and let myself feel her. I let myself be loved and be protected. Even for a second, everything felt right.

Until reality set in.

* * *

**[Next - Chapter 14: THE MARK OF THE DAMNED]**


	14. Chapter 14: The Mark of the Damned

_**A/N:**__ Hello there, readers. Thank you for patiently waiting for this. I'm sure by now you can tell I'm updating every week, instead of every two days. The reason being is that I need to do researches for the upcoming chapters. Why, you'll know soon. :D_

**_garett1991:_**_ Again, thank you very much. :D_

**_Bananas and Fandoms:_**_Oh, okay. Anyway, readers answered YES, IT WILL BE INCEST. Look at Thalia and Jason; a son of Jupiter and a daughter of Zeus, though their case is different. They have the same mortal parent. But still, they said it will be. Why, you;re planning on writing something along the line? :D_

**_CimFan:_**_Yes, you are. And I like that part, too. Specifically that part. :D_

**_Internal-Struggle7: _**_Thank you! I'm glad I'm gaining new readers. It's awesome knowing my work is being appreciated. :D_

**_Percabeth4eva:_**_It's nothing. Thank you, anyways. And about your question, I'll deal with that soon. :D_

_DON'T JUST READ, LEAVE A REVIEW!_

* * *

_"We all fear what we do not understand."_

_- __**Robert Langdon**__(__**The Lost Symbol**__)_

**WISE GIRL'S SEAWEED BRAIN 2.0:**

**DARKNESS ARISING**

Chapter 14: THE MARK OF THE DAMNED

**PERCY**

"So here's the Arts and Crafts, usually Annabeth and her siblings are the ones who use them, being children of Athena; the Arena, where we hold sparring sessions; over there is the forge, the Hephaestus cabin are the usual ones who are in it, making weapons for us; next to that is the Armory – that's where we're heading to get you your weapon; the Mess Hall, dining pavilion, the stables and the climbing wall," I paused as I let Lester catch up to me. He was looking around in awe.

"Wow," he breathed.

"Yeah," I said, walking to where the cabins were. "Now these are the cabins, where the campers stay."

He frowned. "Why did I stay at the Big House last night, then?" Lester asked.

"You can't just pick your cabin, Lester," I informed him. "You are put in your parent's cabin. As you are still undetermined, we can't put you in any cabin. We'll have to wait until your mother claims you, hopefully tonight during camp fire."

Lester sighed. "Do you think she'll claim me?" he asked.

I stopped walking. "Why would she ignore you?"

"I'm nothing special, Percy," he said carefully.

I shook my head, unsure of what to say. I'm not exactly the most ideal person to comfort people, except when said people is named Annabeth Chase. "Campers here don't think that," I said. "Chiron doesn't think that."

"What does Annabeth think?" asked Lester.

I scowled. "She thinks that you need help."

"And you?" he asked.

"You want the truth?"

"Please."

"I think your arrival here is going to set things in motion," I said, motioning for him to follow me to the Armory. I looked back at him. "Dangerous things."

Lester sighed. "Why do I get the impression that you don't like me very much?" he asked me. His question caught me off guard. I didn't realize I had been scowling. I tried to fix my expression quickly. "Is it because of Annabeth?" I exhaled. "Look, as I said, I'm not stealing your girl. I just get this feeling that Annabeth's going to help me. And I trust her. Besides, I already have Skye."

I took deep breaths and reminded myself that the kid had been through quite a lot in the past twenty-fours. And why was I being a jealous boyfriend? Annabeth had never given me any reason to be. "Sorry," I apologized. He shrugged. "Anyway," I said, anxious to change the subject. "Are you and Skylar together officially?"

Lester took some time before answering. "I don't know," he said. "I mean, I-I totally like her. She's the first one who showed me kindness, you know." He exhaled. "Last night, she, uh, sang this song to me, asking for me to let her in. I-I said yes. Does that mean we're a couple now?"

I couldn't help but grin. This kid was in a serious need of a guy friend. "Well, dude, you did say yes, so I guess that makes you two a couple," I said.

Lester face palmed himself. "I can't exactly deal with a girlfriend right now," he said. "I have to concentrate on finding my parents." He gazed across the Camp to where Thalia's pine tree was. I knew what he was thinking without him telling it to me. He was thinking about escaping. I knew it because the first time I got at Camp, I thought about the same thing, too. "Don't even think about crossing the borderline," I warned.

"Wha - ?" he asked, obviously miffed that he was busted. "How – how did you know I was thinking about that?"

I chuckled. "Because I thought about the same thing during my first day here," I explained.

We were almost at the Armory now. I could spot all the weapons poking from the two doors being held by a piece of rope. I looked back at Lester and saw that his mood has considerably changed when he thought about his parents. I untied the rope and several weapons fell out.

"Whoa," Lester gasped. "Are those real swords?" he asked. "And bow and arrows? And spears? And lances? Why do you guys have these kinds of weapons?"

"We're demigods, Lester," I explained, sizing him up, trying to decide what kind of weapon will suit him best. "Which means we need to have something we can use to defend ourselves with." I picked up an axe and handed it to him.

He raised his eyebrows at me. I nodded. He took the thing and his eyes widened as he tried to bear its weight. "Crap," he cursed. "This thing weighs a ton." I took it back from him and tossed it back to the shed. It made a loud _CLANG! _"What are you doing?" Lester asked.

"Trying to find you a weapon," I said simply, going through the pile.

"What do you use?" he asked.

I straightened and fetched Riptide from my pocket. "This," I said proudly, holding the pen for him to see.

Lester raised an eyebrow to me, clearly thinking that I was messing with him. "That's a pen," he said, as though seeing it clearly for the first time. "I mean, sure, maybe you can stab others to death using it but – "

He wasn't able to finish because right then, I uncapped the pen and Riptide grew into a three foot long sword made of deadly Celestial bronze. Lester took a step back, his eyes the size of saucers. "Holy flying reptile," he murmured. "That's freaking awesome! Where did you get that?"

I shrugged. "Chiron gave it to me before I left for my first ever quest, finding Zeus's master bolt."

"You searched for _what_?"

I grinned. "Yeah, there are more crazy stops you'll find out the next few days," I said, touching the cap on the sword's tip and Riptide shrunk back to its pen form. I went back into looking for the right kind of weapon for Lester when a glint caught my eyes. I bent down and picked it up. It was another sword with a leather hand grip, the blade stretching to almost three and a half foot in my estimate.

I handed it to Lester, whose eyes were bugging out of their sockets. "Here," I said.

He took the sword from me and gripped it tightly. Instantly, I knew that it was the right choice for him. The blade looked proportioned to his arm length and height. I wondered whether I looked the same way when I first held Riptide.

Lester gave it an experimental swing. "Wicked," he said, grinning.

"That's the sword of Peleus," said a voice behind us. We both turned around and saw Annabeth waling to where we were. She mocked punched my arm when she met us and looked at Lester, smiling. "It looks good on you."

"_Peleus_?" Lester wondered. "You mean father of Achilles, king of Myrmidons, son of Aeacus and Endeis _Peleus_?"

I couldn't help but be impressed. I thought the only demigod in existence who knew things was the one standing beside me. "Wow, dude, you know a lot," I praised him.

Annabeth, too, was quite impressed. "Yes," she said. "It was originally made of silver but the Hephaestus Cabin made some modifications and coated it with Celestial bronze, thereby making it deadly to just about any monster." Lester stared googly-eyed at his new weapon. Annabeth and I both laughed. "As taken you are with that sword, I guess you ought to know it's history. It was - "

" – used to by Peleus to kill his stepbrother, Phocus, his uncle and father-in-law, Eurytion, and Astydameia. Of course, the last death happened as a revenge for Astymadeia setting him up." Annabeth and I exchanged looks. This kid definitely knew a lot. "After killing Eurytion, he had to flee and ended up in Iolcus, where King Acastus welcomed him. In there he met Astymadeia. She was smitten by him but Peleus rejected her offers harshly. She was so furious that she told her husband, the King Acastus, that Peleus tried to rape her. Furious, Acastus found a way to make him pay. Because he didn't want to kill Peleus with his own hands, he lured him to Mount Pelion, where he intentionally displaced his sword before leaving him weaponless, while at the mercy of the centaurs. However, Chiron – and I know now that the Chiron who's at the Big House is the same one – saved him and returned him his sword. He seeked revenge for Acastus's actions and cause havoc at Iolcus and cut Astymadeia in pieces using the same sword I am holding right now. So yeah, I know this blade has seen a lot of history."

Annabeth and I stared at him in awe. I'd never met a demigod – apart from Annabeth, of course – who know so much stuffs. Demigods are normally diagnosed with dyslexia, making it totally hard for us to read, combine that with ADHD and we aren't exactly the ones who can learn things.

"Wow," Annabeth said approvingly. I figured these two will get along just fine. "That's impressive. You like to read?"

"Absolutely," Lester said, still checking his new weapon. He looked up at Annabeth, grinning. I couldn't help but think that this was the way he was supposed to be: happy and safe, rather than what he went through, according to Chiron. "You're a bookworm, too?"

I snorted. "That's an understatement."

Annabeth shot me a playful glare. "Yes," she answered, turning back to Lester. "Mostly I read books about architecture. I'm the architect of Olympus, by the way," she said proudly.

Lester's eyes widened. "You mean _the_ Olympus? The convergence point of the Greek gods' powers?"

I frowned. "Funny," I murmured. "I could remember Chiron using the same words my first time here."

Annabeth ignored my remark. "Yes. Like everything in the Western Civilization, it shifts to the country holding the most power. For the last decades, it has been here, in the United States and the entrance to Olympus is the Empire State Building."

I stared at my girlfriend in amazement. When Chiron explained it to me – you know, the shifting-thingy – he spent quite some time until my eyes almost glazed over. With Annabeth's explanation, which had fewer words, somehow, it was easier to understand and more informative.

Don't tell Chiron.

Lester was nodding slowly. "You believe?" I asked him

He simply shrugged, not bothering to answer.

The conch horn blew, signaling breakfast. My stomach grumbled. "Come on, you guys, let's eat." I turned to Lester. "You'll be introduced to the rest of the Camp." His face showed a hint of nervousness. I grinned and teased him. "Don't worry, if you survive, we'll take a swim in the beach later."

* * *

**LESTER**

I stood awkwardly at the side of the middle table where Chiron was sitting. Campers were openly gawking at me. I could hear their whisperings from my place.

" – that's the mysterious half-blood? –"

" – he's not much – "

" – kind of cute, right? – "

I shifted uncomfortably on one foot and looked down, suddenly finding interest in my borrowed sneakers. I was a fool to think that maybe, just maybe, I would belong in this place. As hard and crazy as it was, I had accepted the fact that my life was more messed up than I ever thought – or at least that's what I told myself. I was a fool to think that they'd welcome me. Apart from Percy, Annabeth and Skylar, I was still an outcast here.

I felt a hand touch my shoulder and I looked up to see Skylar's gorgeous brown eyes looking at me encouragingly. She smiled softly at me. "You're going to be okay," she said, taking my hand and squeezing it. I could see other Campers craning their necks to see what was going on. "After this, I'll give you a tour of the Camp."

"Percy already gave me one," I said.

"Oh," she said, hurt.

I quickly backpedaled. "But I-I would love to hang out with you, if that's okay, I mean."

Skylar smiled sweetly. "I would love that." She dropped my hand. "I better go and seat with my siblings. I'll catch you later, okay?" I nodded. Then she did something that extremely surprised, not only me, but all the Campers, as well. She grabbed my face and gave me a long, lingering kiss on the lips. I heard gasps all around us.

When she pulled away, I saw the hint of a blush on her cheeks. She tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear, smiled shyly at me and walked away.

I stared at her retreating form dumbly, trying to process what just happened. Did she really just kiss me in front of these people? _Holy crap, _I cursed in my head, _Let the ground open and swallow me up._

Across from me, I saw Percy grinning and flashing me a thumbs up sign while Annabeth was shaking her head at him. I looked down again and fingered the edge of my shirt.

Behind me, a sound like bullet hitting wood nearly made me jump. I looked back and saw Chiron, in his full centaur form, pounding his hooves, calling the Campers attention. Sitting beside him was a pudgy guy with red nose, curly black hair and blue eyes that were bloodshot, making him look like he had a hard time sleeping last night or he was having a really bad hangover.

"Greetings, Campers," said Chiron, addressing the assembled demigods. "Welcome back to those who are starting their spring break early. The next few days will be full of training and competitions to put you back into shape." He glanced at me. "Meanwhile, we are welcoming a new Camper."

He paused, frowning, then turned to the guy sitting beside him and whispered. The dude scowled. And without standing up, he announced in a gruff voice, "Welcome to Leslie Flerrington." Chiron sighed and whispered into his ear again. The guy frowned. "Er, Lester Fleming – that's what I said! So, yes, welcome home. Hurrah, and all that." He settled back on his seat, mumbling to himself.

Chiron gave me a small smile. "Lester, you may sit with the Hermes cabin." He motioned to his right and two identical-looking guys waved at me, grinning. I looked back at Chiron and he nodded at me. I sighed and walked to where they were.

The guys who were grinning at me had identical curly brown hair; identical blue eyes, like everyone sitting on the table; identical upturned features and identical sarcastic smiles – so you get what I mean. They were identical.

Both of them stood up to greet me. Then I noticed that one of them was taller than the other. "Hiya, newbie," the taller one said. "Welcome, welcome to the awesomest place in the entirety of the planet. My name is Travis Stoll, the head counselor for the Hermes cabin," he said, grabbing my hand to shake it.

The shorter one punched him in the arm. "_Co _- head counselor, Travis." He turned to me, giving me a rather suspicious grin. "Name's Connor, dude."

I nodded, sitting down. They sat down on either side of me, still wearing their mischievous grins. "Um, if you don't mind me asking, are you guys twins?"

They laughed. "No, no," Travis said. "We may look identical but we're not twins."

"Yep," Connor said. "Travis here is older than me in years, but when we talk about intelligence, I'm lightyears ahead of him."

Travis smacked him in the head, laughing. He then looked back at me, "Say, Lester, can I see your wallet?"

"What?"

"Your wallet," Connor repeated, snickering. "He wants to see it."

That was a weird request. I reached in my back pocket and was about to take out my wallet when I caught sight of Percy shaking his head furiously at me. I frowned at him. Then he glared at the Stoll brothers, making them laugh. "Fine, fine," said Travis, holding his hands up.

Soon enough, servers came around, serving plates of breakfasts. I didn't look to them because the foods had taken my attention to themselves – bacon and ham sandwiches, chicken cutlets, hot chocolates and a variety of fruits. I had to close my mouth to stop myself from drooling.

Travis leaned to me and whispered, "Usually the naiads prepare healthy foods, but hey, we need to indulge once in a while, right?" I nodded, taking the plate he was handing to me.

I quickly filled mine with a bit of everything, wanting to taste what the Camp had to offer. I was about to dig in when I noticed the campers standing one by one and heading to this bronze brazier at the corner. The Stolls stood up and gestured me to follow them. I did and walked to where the flaming brazier was. I saw them dropping some of their foods on the fire. "What are you guys doing?" I asked Connor.

"Offering to the gods," he answered. "Its tradition." He dumped a sandwich and a portion of his fruits into the fire. The foods being dropped disappeared, issuing a cloud of white smoke. I expected it to smell awful, but when I caught a whiff of it, my mouth watered. It smelled amazing.

Travis stepped aside. "Come on, Lester, do it." I picked a sandwich, an apple and a bunch of grapes and dumped it on the flames. "Don't forget to talk to your parent."

I sighed and thought, _Whoever you are, please talk to me. Send me a signal and tell me who I am and if my parents are safe._

I walked back to the table and started eating. I had to restrain myself from eating too much, but it was hard. Never had I so much food available for me to eat. At home, my stomach won't get anything unless I bring food home.

Sooner than I wanted, I was scraping my plate clean. I felt, for the very first time, fuly full. (That sounded weird.) I leaned back and sighed in contentment. I wondered how long this would last. I still find it kind of hard to absorb everything.

I once again heard the sound of Chiron pounding his hooves. We all looked at him. "Now that we are done, I have an announcement to make," he said, looking around. "This weekend, the others will arrive and we will open the spring break with a game of capture the flag."

The campers cheered and whistled.

Chiron pounded his hooves again. "Okay," he said. "But this time, we won't be having the usual alliances between the cabins." There were a lot of questions being thrown at Chiron and I saw him sighing. When it died down, he continued, "Instead, we will form two new teams. As I call your name, kindly stand up front." He exhaled, and announced, "Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase."

If the campers were shocked with Chiron's first announcement, they were outraged with this one.

"What?" I heard a voice I recognized ask. I turned behind me and saw a girl I recognized as Lou Ellen. She was sitting with Skylar, who waved at me. "We all know no one can stand against these two."

Following that were murmurings.

" – totally unfair! – "

" – Percy and Annabeth in one team? No! – "

"I'm here!" someone screamed and everyone laughed. I turned and saw a chubby looking kid hugging his pillow. Someone yelled, "Go back to sleep, Clovis!" Everyone laughed again.

Percy and Annabeth stood up, grinning hugely at each other. "Nice, Wise Girl," Percy said. Annabeth grinned back at him.

"If you let me finish," Chiron said, raising his voice above the bickering campers, "you will understand what's going on." Everyone fell quiet. Only then did I notice that the pudgy guy beside him was gone. Where'd he go?

"Percy and Annabeth," said Chiron, "will be the captains of the two opposing teams."

"What?" Percy asked. Annabeth smirked at him.

The campers laughed. I heard Clarisse yelling, "In your face, Jackson!" Percy glared at her.

"Moving on," said Chiron. "Percy's team will be blue and Annabeth's will be red." He let his gaze roam the dining pavilion. His eyes landed to me. "Joining the blue team is Lester Fleming."

Silence followed. Everyone looked from Chiron to me, frowning. Chiron motioned for me to stand up. I did, still stunned that I was the first one who got picked. Back at school, I was always chosen last. People really didn't want to deal with me. I stood beside Percy, who gave me a high-five.

"Chiron, this is unfair!" Clarisse said. "The two most powerful half-bloods in one team? That's not happening!"

Murmurings scattered across the dining pavilion. From what I heard from Annabeth and Percy, Clarisse was one of the toughest campers at Camp. If she thought that I was powerful like Percy, then that meant something – that was the message etched on the campers' faces.

"I'm not done yet, Clarisse. Kindly settle down," said Chiron. He took a deep breath, and said, "All of you – and I mean _all_ – will be joining the red team."

"_What_?!" Percy and I asked together.

"This is insane," I said to Percy who was walking ahead of me, his arm around Annabeth's waist as we headed to the beach. He said that this was the last day we'd be free to do anything we wanted. Tomorrow, we'd be following a schedule, so might as well enjoy it. Percy said that we'd go swimming.

"Why team the two of us up and set us against everyone?" I asked him.

Percy shrugged. "No clue," he said, turning to Annabeth.

"I guess Chiron's testing the extent of Lester's power," she said.

I frowned. "Why would he do that?"

"Jeez, dude," said Percy. "We'd seen what you can do, and something tells us that those were just a fraction of your real abilities."

I was about to reply when I felt a hand close around mine. It was Skylar. "Hey there," she said. "That was quite an announcement."

"Yeah," I grumbled.

"Hey, that's okay," she said. "Percy here will surely train you well."

"Sure I will," said Percy.

"Where are you guys going, anywhere?" asked Skylar.

"The beach," said Annabeth. "We'll be swimming."

"Wanna come?" I asked her.

She smiled. "Thought you'd never ask."

We walked to where the beach was. I have to admit, I'd never been to one before in my life. Usually, Mom and I spend the summer home, bonding and watching re-runs of her favorite movies. At the thought of my Mom, my throat constrict and I had a hard time swallowing.

"You okay?" asked Skylar. We were already at the beach and Percy was already in his board shorts, ready to jump in the water.

I nodded slowly. "Sure." Without thinking, I started pulling my shirt over my head.

I didn't have the time to, though, Annabeth jumped and stopped me. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Um, getting ready for swimming?" I answered.

Annabeth sighed in exasperation. "Lester, I told you; you can't let other people see," she said, looking around. There were other campers who were at the beach, soaking in the sun.

"Annabeth, what are you talking about?" asked Skylar.

"You know what I'm talking about, Skylar," Annabeth said in a whisper. She stepped closer to me and gingerly lifted the edge of my shirt up, exposing the mark. "There. IOf anybody sees this, he'll be in danger."

"Oh, gods," said Skylar.

"Why would he be in danger?" Percy asked.

Annabeth turned to him. "Seaweed Brain, this is the symbol of Chaos," she said, her voice showing a bit of fear in it.

"And . . .?" Percy asked, his eyebrows drawn together.

Skylar had her hand on her mouth, muffling her gasp. "What's going on?" I asked.

Annabeth turned to me. "Lester, you remember the guys who wanted to take you?" she asked.

"How can I forget?" I asked her.

"Well, we have a guess that they, too, are working for Chaos," Annabeth said. "A few days ago, we were attacked. This Camp, with its magical boundaries, prevents monsters from coming in, unless invited. But a few days ago, makhai and androktasiai found a way in. There were Campers who were injured, including Percy." Percy nodded grimly, gripping Annabeth's shoulder. "One of the monsters talked and said that there's a mole inside Camp. We had a guess who it was but she disappeared."

"Okay, but can you please tell me what this has to do with the mark on me?" I asked impatiently.

Annabeth looked at me straight in the eyes. "Lester, our enemy is Chaos."

I was about to ask her what that meant, but then everything fell into place for me. I was branded with the symbol of Chaos. And Chaos was their enemy. That meant . . .

"If the campers find out about this," Annabeth continued, pointing to my lower abdomen. She was still looking at me in the eyes, her grey ones almost swallowing me. "Your life will be in danger. Not from the enemies, but from the campers. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

I nodded slowly. Even when I was in the midst of people like me, I was still an outsider. If they found out about the mark on me, there's a good chance that the campers of Camp Half-Blood would hunt me down.

* * *

**[Next - Chapter 15: DANGEROUS LIAISONS]  
**


	15. Chapter 15: Dangerous Liaisons

_**A/N:**__ First, I would like to apologize for making you guys wait, but last week, well, we celebrated Valentine's Day and I went out with my girlfriend and had to take care of some things so I lost some days of writing. Another thing is that I'm, once again, suffering from writer's block. I don;t know why it happens to me often these past few weeks. Anyway, I hope it's over now._

_This chapter is frustratingly short, the shortest one I've ever written, but this is, by far, the most parts of this story will affect the outcome. I hope you will still stick with me and not be that disappointed on how short my update is._

_**WisdomGoddessAthenae: **__Well, I'm glad you gave it a shot and actually liked it. Thank you for reading my stories!_

**_KK101:_**_Sorry for making you wait for a long time, but the full meaning and purpose of the mark won;t be revealed (beware of spoiler) until the very end, so I guess you'll just have to wait. :D_

**_Juzko Disco:_**_Oh, that's okay. Anyway, to answer your question: Yes, they will eventually show up. :d_

**_Guest (AnonymouslyChic) : _**_First, thank you for the appreciation of my work and for the things that you said. I do hope that someday, my original novels will get published. That's my ultimate dream.  
Moving on to the excerpt you posted. Wow. That was amazing, and I'm not just saying it because you complimented my work, but because it is the truth. Even KK101 thinks so, too. When you post it, let me know and I'll read it. :D_

**_arceethefirst: _**_I know, and I'm sorry. But here it is. :D_

_DON'T JUST READ, LEAVE A REVIEW!_

* * *

_"We cannot live only for ourselves. A thousand fibers connect us with our fellow men; and among those fibers, as sympathetic threads, our actions run as causes, and they come back to us as effects." _

-_** (Herman Melville)**_

**WISE GIRL'S SEAWEED BRAIN 2.0:**

**DARKNESS ARISING**Chapter 15: DANGEROUS LIAISONS

**PERCY**

"Lester, don't worry; we're not going to tell anybody," said Annabeth, reassuring the clearly scared demigod. He was trying hard not to show it, but his eyes betrayed him. "I promise that we'll keep this to ourselves until we figure out who can and cannot know. In the meantime, you have to promise us that you will not, under any circumstance, show this mark to anyone. Can you promise me that?"

Lester nodded solemnly. "Yeah. Sure. Whatever."

"Are you sure you don't know how you got it?" Annabeth asked.

He shrugged. "I told you, I just woke up from this dream and I already have it. I have no clue as to how, or who put it here."

"Alright. After dinner tonight, you guys will come with us to the Big House," she said, eyeing Skylar and Lester. "We'll talk to Chiron about this."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Lester wondered. "Chiron is the leader of this Camp. His first priority is the safety of everyone here. If I show him this mark," he said, his hand subconsciously falling to his lower abdomen, "don't you think he will expose me to everyone as the spy?"

I shook my head. "Chiron isn't like that, at all," I said. "He always looks after us. He will never betray one of us." I shrugged. "I can't say the same thing with Mr. D. He'll love to see us get in trouble, or find any reason to turn one of us into a dolphin just for fun."

"I think we'd better go to the Big House if he isn't there," Skylar suggested.

"We'd better," Annabeth agreed.

"What I don't understand," I said, finally voicing out what I was thinking, "is why Lester would be branded with Chaos's symbol. I mean, granted, he's pretty powerful, but why set him up as the mole? It's not going to make sense. He wasn't here when the attack happened."

Annabeth stared at me like I suddenly sprouted a third arm or a unicorn horn on my forehead. I rolled my eyes at her. She gave me an amused smile before turning back to Lester. "It's obvious, Seaweed Brain," she said. "Though I'm still quite surprised that you came up with that thought – "

"Hey!" I protested.

" – but the reason is pretty evident. They branded Lester with Chaos's symbol to draw the fire away from the real mole. It's diversion. Whoever's inside the Camp must be planning something pretty big that could expose him or her, and luckily, Lester arrived, with the mark. I say this was all planned beforehand, to point to his direction so when things take turn for the worse, all will point to Lester." Annabeth sighed. "Keeping you safe will be hard. We'll need to take extra precautions."

"You don't have to, you know," said Lester in a monotonous voice.

"We don't have to what?" asked Skylar.

"Keep me safe," he answered. "I-I can just go and spare you guys the trouble of having me here. I don't want to be a burden to anyone."

Skylar grabbed his face. "You will never be a burden to us, Lester." He tried to look away but she didn't let him. "Hey, look at me. Every demigod deserves to be helped. Our life in the outside world is extremely dangerous. Do you honestly think that if you leave, I won't go looking for you?"

"That's what I want you to do," Lester said.

"I will never abandon my boyfriend like that," she said, grabbing his hand.

Lester looked down at their hands and pulled his back. "Please," he whispered. "Let's not do that now."

Skylar was confused. "You said yes last night," she said, her voice barely above a whisper. "You said you will let me. Lester, you're confusing me."

He looked down. "I-I know. I'm sorry," he said, turning around and walking away, his hands in his jeans.

Skylar was about to follow him but Annabeth stopped her. "Leave him for the moment," she said. "Lester is dealing with so many things right now. He's disoriented and confused. The least we can do is give him space."

"I just want to help him," she said. "He's been through so much and I want to be there for him."

"You_ are_, Skylar," said Annabeth. "Lester just needs time to think, okay? All of these can be pretty overwhelming for a fourteen year-old."

"Tell you what," I said, wanting to at least do something. "Why don't you two go ahead and start planning for Saturday? I don't want you guys to be defeated in the first minute of the game," I teased Annabeth.

She gave me a cocky grin. "Aw, Seaweed Brain. I greatly appreciate the concern but no worries; we'll manage to pull through." Annabeth looked at Skylar, who gave her a small smile. "Besides, the captain of red team is known for her winning battle strategies, so I guess we'll be okay. If anything, you two need to get fitted for your casts and wheelchairs because we won't go any easy on you."

"_Aw_, Wise Girl," I said, mimicking her earlier tone. "I think you have forgotten something. I'm on the same team as the demigod who 'can be as smart as a child of Athena.'" I was quoting her from our earlier conversation. "Something tells me that this weekened's capture the flag is going to be interesting."

"So said a little fish," she said, smiling.

"Annabeth," said Skylar. My girlfriend looked at her. "Our teammates are calling for us."

We looked back to the cabins area. Sure there was the rest of the red team, calling Annabeth's attention. "Go now, little captain," I whispered in her ear. "You don't want to lose a chance to plan. You'll need every second of it to defeat us."

She looked at me. "I'll take that as a challenge." I leaned to kiss her but she stepped back. "Uh-uh, you naughty boy," she said, holding up a finger. "No kisses until you defeat me." With that, the daughter of Athena walked away from me, smirking.

I turned around, grinning, only to see Skylar there, still standing at her spot. "Why are you still here?" I asked her.

"I want to talk to Lester," she said.

"Look, Skylar, I think Annabeth's right and – " I began but she was already walking away. "Nice talking to you, too," I grumbled, trudging after her.

We found Lester sitting at an area of the beach where patches of bushes were growing wildly. His eyes were trained on a distance, almost unblinking. Skylar sighed and sat down beside him. "Lester – "

"Is there any possible way for Percy and I to share our powers?" Lester suddenly asked, cutting off Skylar. She looked hurt and I thought it was pretty douchey on his part to be rude at her like that, but I kept my mouth shut because, frankly, I was surprised by his question.

"What?" asked Skylar, frowning.

"Is there any way for me to have Percy's power and him be able to do whatever I can?" he asked. "I think it's going to help us win the upcoming game."

Skylar and I exchanged a look. I thought he was here, wallowing with thoughts of the possibilities when Campers find out about his mark. Who knew that this secretive half-blood was actually thinking about capture the flag?

Just trying to distract himself, I guess.

"I – " Skylar began but quickly caught herself. "Yes, there is."

Lester raised his eyebrows. "Oh? Can you help us with it? I mean, with being the daughter of the goddess of magic and all."

"I can," said Skylar. "But it's not so simple. It will be dangerous."

"Why is that?" I asked, my curiosity piqued.

Skylar sighed. "For me to cast an incantation like that and create a connection between two demigods – especially demigods as powerful as the two of you – I'll have to bind it with a living, breathing creature."

My head hurt. "Uh, why is that?"

"The incantation itself will draw power from a bloodline," she said carefully.

I suddenly regret letting Annabeth go. She would no doubt understand what Skylar was talking about while I was having a really fun time trying to subdue the swirling of words in my head. "And what does that mean?"

"It means that in order for her to cast the incantation, she'll have to tie it to one of our mortal parents," Lester said. "Isn't that right, Skye?" Lester asked her, his eyes uncertain and even when I couldn't understand why, had a hint of fear in it. "By _bloodline_ you mean two generations. One generation to benefit from the spell and one to draw power from."

I looked at Skylar. "Is he right?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"Well, that is a very dangerous incantation, Skylar," I said. I turned to Lester. "I don't think we should do it."

Lester shrugged. "I was just suggesting, you know."

"I know," said Skylar. "And even if you're serious, there's no way I will ever do it."

"Why?" I asked.

Skylar looked at me. Even when she was sitting there with the guy she likes, looking all vulnerable, I still saw her as one of the most powerful children of Hecate. There was one time that the Hephaestus Cabin had had an accident. One of their inventions went haywire, and Skylar was the one who managed to stop it from destroying the Camp, something even their head counselor, Lou Ellen, wasn't able to do.

"Because," Skylar said, "for you to severe the connection, you'll have to kill the human life where the incantation is tied to."

* * *

**ANNABETH**

Skylar was looking relatively nervous when she walked in to where we were strategizing for the game.

I looked up and saw this disturbed expression written on her face. She sat down beside me and started fingering the edge of her shirt. "Is there something bothering you, Skylar?" I asked her. "And where have you been? I thought you were following me."

She shrugged. "I wanted to talk to Lester so I came with Percy."

"Anything good came out of it?" I asked.

"All that conversation did was scare me," she said in a low voice.

That caught my attention. I straightened from drawing out a plan and looked quizzically at her. "What do you mean?"

Skylar leaned closer to me. "Lester asked me if I can do anything so he and Percy could share their powers."

I dropped my pen. It made a thud on the wooden table we were using. My teammates looked at me. "You okay in there, princess?" asked Clarisse. She was having an argument with my brother Malcolm.

"Yeah," I answered quickly. I stood up and motioned for Skylar to follow me. "I just need a minute to think."

"Fine. I'll take over for you," she said, looking at me questioningly.

"Thanks," I said. I grabbed Skylar's arm and dragged her to a corner. "What did you tell him? Did you do it? Did you cast the incantation? Because I'm pretty sure from what you todl me that it's complicated and has its consequences and – "

"Annabeth," she said, cutting me off. "You're rambling."

"Right. Sorry."

"And no, I didn't," she said.

I gave a sigh of relief. From what Lou Ellen had told me about the incantations the Hecate Cabin can cast, there were a few that could cause some serious dangers. One of them was the one that Skylar just mentioned. I knew how it worked – how for such spell to work, it had to be bound with a human life.

But that wasn't what made it perilous. It was the fact that the incantation doesn't just connect the powers of the two parties involve, but also their life forces. Whatever happens to one, will happen to both of them.

That's what freaked me out.

If Skylar had done the casting of the spell, both boys would be in terrible danger. They were, no doubt, the two most powerful half-bloods in existence, which meant that they had strong aura and could attract just any kind of monsters. If one dies, the other one will.

"Okay," I said, bretahing deeply. "I'm sorry for freaking out."

Skylar smiled. "That's understandable, Annabeth. I would've reacted the same way if I heard the same thing." She sighed. "I just wish Lester will open up to me soemtiems, you know? I really want whatever's going on between us to work. I care for him."

I patted her shoulder. "I know you do." She smiled up at me. "Where are they, anyway?"

"By the edge of the beach, near the patches of bushes," she answered.

"Alright, I'll just go and see what they're doing. Stay here and plan with the rest, okay?" Skylar nodded and sat back down to her spot. I tossed Clarisse a look before walking away. She looked at me, her eyebrows raised but I shrugged it off.

The pot where Percy and Lester were was hidden from the eyes unless you know it was there. We had discovered it while we were walking down here. From a distance I could see and hear fighting. There were grunts and groans and I couldn't help but smile. I figured those two would immediately start training. Percy may have acted all cocky while we were talking but I knew he was nervous. Most of the time, we fight together on the same team, so I knew this one's going to be different for him.

All thoughts were cut off from my mind as soon as I saw the two of them. My eyes widened and my blood turned to ice.

Lester was controlling water and Percy was surrounded by black flames, very much like what Lester conjured back in Bronx.

I thought Skylar didn't cast the incantation?

* * *

**[Next - Chapter 16: BREAKING YOUR OWN HEART**

_The next chapter will mostly focus on Lester and Skylar. A SkyTer chapter, you might say. Tings are about to get more dangerous and this has to happen now. I mean, the next chapter. Anyway if you know Kelly Clarkson's song with the same title, you have a pretty good idea what the next chapter is going to be about._


	16. Chapter 16: Breaking Your Own Heart

_**A/N:**__ Hello, readers. Here I am again, updating. I don't have much to say, and I'm running out of time so I won't be posting any shoutouts in this chapter. Hope you guys understand. Just read and enjoy._

_DON'T JUST READ, LEAVE A REVIEW!_

* * *

_"Your heart is broken more often by the people you love than by the people you hate. But you must still dare to love; the rewards are far more worth than the risks."_

_- __**Grace Cahill**_

_**(The 39 Clues: Into the Gauntlet)**_

**WISE GIRL'S SEAWEED BRAIN 2.0:**

**DARKNESS ARISING**

Chapter 16: BREAKING YOUR OWN HEART

**LESTER**

When I found out the truth about what the mark on me meant, I thought I would be terrified out of my mind. But I wasn't. Instead, I felt a dread so strong it almost consumed me. A voice at the back of my mind had been telling me that something like this would happen – a voice I had successfully ignored until that moment.

Who knew that in the midst of the people who were supposed to understand and protect me against outside threats, would I find the most dangerous of them all? When I joined Camp Half-Blood, I was supposed to have found a safe haven, where I would be able to train myself and the use my powers to the full extent without having to worry about getting killed. I was supposed to belong with the people like me, and have found a family to take me in. They _did_ take me in, but was almost immediately kicked back out.

But could I really blame them? If I bore the symbol of the very enemy they were battling? They were supposed to back me up, however, and give me the chance to prove myself. But based on Annabeth's words, the moment the other campers see the mark on me, I would be executed on the spot.

I sighed and tried to accept the fact that even surrounded by the people like me, I was still an outsider. For some reason, a part of me felt glad that this happened, as I didn't think that I would actually fit in. I wouldn't get caught saying this but apart from Percy, Annabeth and Skylar, I still didn't trust others fully. But then again, there was this other part of me that just wanted to get accepted, a part that wanted to just belong somewhere.

I shook my head to momentarily distract myself from the thought of my mark. I watched as Skylar walk away. She was obviously hurt and pissed because of me. I mean, who wouldn't be, right? I was kind of sending mixed signals. Last night I said yes to her, saying that I would let her in, but earlier today, I was telling her that I couldn't do it. I was feeling especially down when Skylar didn't even turn around to bid me goodbye. But I guess I couldn't really blame her.

"Dude, where did that come from?" asked Percy.

I looked up as he sat down beside me. Even when we weren't off to a really good start, I was starting to genuinely like Percy. He was someone I've always wanted to be – popular, strong and good-looking (I guess, based on how girls look at him) – and me? Well, I wasn't any of those things.

"I don't know," I said truthfully. "It just slipped out of my mouth." I turned to him. "Aren't you curious why Chiron would team the two of us up and then set everyone against us? I sure as hell am."

"Of course I am," said Percy. "But I think Annabeth was right; I think Chiron was testing the extent of your powers."

"But he could easily just test me without having the entirety of Camp Half-Blood hunting me in the woods, trying to put me out of commission," I reasoned.

Percy was quiet for a moment. "Conjure black flames," he said.

I looked at him, frowning. "What?"

"Like what you did back when we were at your apartment?" he said. "Yeah. I want you to do that again. Here."

"For what reason?"

"Just do it, okay?"

I nodded and closed my eyes, trying desperately to feel the threat I felt back when I was at my apartment. Back then, I still had no idea of who I really was. All I felt was the looming danger and things just happened. I had no clue as to how I was able to do what I did.

I opened my eyes in frustration. "I can't," I admitted.

"Then that's the answer to your question," Percy said. "In the beginning we can't really summon our powers at will. Mostly, they come out when we feel threatened or scared. Emotions are useful in instances like this." He looked at me. "For someone as young and powerful as you, it would be hard to control what you can do. Chiron won't be able to fully help you until he knows the limitations of your abilities. I think that's why he put us in one team and put everyone else on the other."

"He does realize that I don't have any training, right?" I asked him. "I'm as good as dead this Saturday."

Percy grinned. "Why do you think he paired you up with me?" He stood up and dusted his jeans. "Come on, kid, first day of training."

I got up. "What kind of training?"

Percy uncapped his sword. "Weapons training. Now go unsheathe your sword and spar with me."

I drew my weapon and raised it but Percy struck immediately. The tip of his blade almost grazed the skin of my shoulder but I managed to raise mine just in time to block his attack. I stepped back from the force. "What the hell, Percy?!"

He grinned. "Sorry, dude. If we want to win, I have to push you hard." He parried and I sidestepped, but Percy anticipated my move and swept the flat of his blade at the back of my legs and I fell back on the ground. He placed the tip of his sword under my chin. "Boom, you're dead." He extended a hand and helped me up.

I dusted my jeans. "You could've been a little gentler on me; I have no training in handling weapons."

"That's why we're here. You have to learn how to use everything you have to win the match. Trust me, you'll have to figure out a way to." He raised his sword, grinning. "Ready?"

I nodded and raised my blade.

For some time we sparred, and I lost every time. I didn't mind, as from what I've heard, Percy was the best swordsman at Camp. What Id o mind was the fact that mind was starting to hurt and that my arms were growing numb from over-exertion. But I persevered. In knew that in order for me to save my parents, I'd have to learn how to fight and defend myself first.

I was knocked off my feet for what seemed like the hundredth time and Percy was, once again, pointing his sword to my throat. But I didn't let him this time. I knocked his blade aside and swung my legs upwards. My right foot lashed out and hit him squarely on the chest and he flew into the air a few meters back. He rolled on the ground and came up kneeling, brandishing his weapon, poised to attack.

I didn't let him, though, as I made a swing of my own, my blade creating a deadly arch over his head. Percy ducked, barely avoiding my weapon. My ADHD was kicking in, and I was finally beginning to understand what Skylar meant when she told me that in battles, this supposed condition we demigods have would be the one to keep us alive. My brain was working overtime as I searched for any patterns in Percy's attacks. What I did learn was: Percy was mostly just winging it. Most of his attacks were spontaneous, unplanned and he would go from there. Skylar told me last night when she was giving me insights about the other demigods at Camp that Percy likes to play dumb and that I shouldn't let him fool me as he was smarter than he let on. I didn't know whether he was doing his attacks on purpose so I'd lower my guard, or it was just the way he really fights. For me to beat him, I'd have to be a chess player – seemingly random moves to throw him off guard until I pull my last move.

When he made a jab, I faked a feint and leaned to the direction the blade, making Percy raise his eyebrows. Percy took the chance and twisted his blade to hit my side. But not before I tapped into the feeling of being threatened I'd been keeping at bay. Instantly, my vision got tinted with red. Percy furrowed his eyebrows, wondering what I was doing as he kept on trying to hit me with the flat of his blade but an invisible force field was blocking him. And I tapped deeper into my chest and Percy's hand caught fire. Black fire, very much like what I conjured the last time I felt totally threatened.

Percy stepped back. "Stop this, Lester," he said, trying to put the fire out.

I tried to, but it won't. "I-I can't," I said in horror. I tried again, still no reaction.

Percy's face was turning red."Whatever you're doing stop it!" he said, still trying to swat the flames out. "Ow! Ow! Stop it, Lester!"

I tried once again in vain, but I was distracted by Percy's cried of pain. I vaguely remembered that he was a son of Poseidon and he could control water. For a while, I thought why he wasn't doing so, but then I realized he was too focus trying to put out the flames to actually remember what he could do.

I looked back at the beach and my eyes fell onto the water. _Water. Percy needs water._

Then before my very eyes, a ball of water floated and mad its way to where Percy was kneeling, rolling his arm on the ground to stop the flames. He looked up and when he saw the ball of water, his pained expression morphed into a confused one. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"I-I don't know."

I knew Percy would've asked more questions if it wasn't for the fact that he was being burned. He stood up and manipulated water to him, putting the fire out. Looking back at it, we were both kind of stupid. We panicked too easily, which was understandable, I guess since I was still getting used to who I was.

"I'll need some nectar and ambrosia," said Percy, wincing.

"Sorry, dude," I apologized. "I have no clue what I was doing. I don't have any control over myself."

Percy groaned. "Yeah. Good to know you're a ticking time bomb."

I ducked my head and noticed something. Water from the beach was floating towards us, swirling in a miniature water sprout. "What are you doing, Percy?" I asked.

"I'm not doing anything," he said, looking up. He frowned and noticed what I was looking at. He stared at me in confusion. "It's not me. What are _you_ doing?" he demanded.

"Nothing!" I insisted.

"Then who's doing this?"

"I don't know!"

Then the water sprout grew and surrounded me, a swirling mass of power and element. Droplets of water hit me, leaving my shirt with dark, wet spots. I looked at Percy for explanation. "Dude, I said I'm sorry. Now can you please stop whatever you're doing?"

"I swear I'm not doing this!" Percy insisted. He took a step forward and the ground before him exploded in a shower of dust, rocks and black flame. In a matter of seconds, Percy was surrounded by black fire, circling him. "Now _you_'re doing something."

"I'm not!"

"This isn't me I'm te – " he stopped himself. His face considerably paled. "Gods, no."

"What?"

"Jackson! Fleming! Stop that right now!" a voice yelled behind us. I looked back and saw Annabeth sauntering to us with a fierce expression on her face. "Stop it!" she screamed. Her voice seemed to break whatever was happening. The fire surrounding Percy died down and the water around me fell back to the ground, dousing my sneakers. She looked at me, then to Percy, then back to me. "Skylar did this?" she asked.

"What?" Percy asked.

I immediately understood what she meant, and I wondered how she found out about it. "Skylar didn't do a thing," I said, defending her.

"Then explain to me how you two were able to do what you just did." She looked at me. "You were controlling water the same way Percy does." Annabeth turned to Percy. "And you were inside a circle of black fire, very much like what happened back in Bronx."

"Annabeth, I swear, Skylar didn't do anything," I reasoned.

"There's no other possible way you two could've done what you were doing if Skylar didn't created a connection between you two," Annabeth insisted. "She was talking to me and claimed that she wasn't going to do it, and yet she still did."

"Annabeth," Percy said quietly. "She didn't do anything. I promise. Skylar didn't connect me with Lester."

"But – "

"Annabeth," I said, cutting her off. "I believe you know how something like that works." She nodded. "Then you do know that in order for Skylar to cast the incantation, she needs our mortal parents. I don't exactly understand how that works, but from what I learned from Skylar, she needs at least my Dad, or Percy's mother to complete it." My throat felt tight with what I was about to say. "My parents are both missing and I didn't think your mother is at Camp," I said to Percy.

He nodded. "She's back in our apartment."

"So there's no possible way Skylar could've done that," I pointed out to Annabeth.

"Then how – "

"I was controlling water and Lester was the one controlling the flames," Percy lied to her. I could sense that he hated lying to his girlfriend, and I didn't get why he was doing it for me but I was grateful in the meantime. I wanted to find out what was going on. It had obviously something to do with both Percy and I so I figured we had to find out about it ourselves. He gave me a knowing glance and I nodded at him.

Annabeth looked at me, then at Percy, her eyebrows scrunched up. "Fine," she finally said, but the tone of her voice told me that she didn't fully believe us. Right then, I realized how dangerous Annabeth could be. She might be even more dangerous than Percy.

She walked towards him and grabbed his burned arm. I looked away in shame. "What happened to this?" she asked in concern.

"I'm sorry," I said.

Annabeth nodded knowingly, while Percy said, "It's fine."

"Come on, I'll take you to the infirmary," she said to him. Percy nodded and capped his sword, the weapon magically shrinking back into its pen state.

"Wait, what about training?" I asked him.

"I think we've had enough for today," Percy said. "Do whatever you want. We'll continue tomorrow."

"Okay."

Annabeth gave me one more suspicious look that almost made me shudder before walking away with her hand on Percy's arm.

I sighed, picked up my sword and followed them.

I saw the other team planning in front of the Athena Cabin. They quickly covered their plans when they saw me. I rolled my eyes, looking for Skylar. She wasn't there. "Where's Skye?" I asked no one I particular.

"Wallowing by herself," said Clarissed. "It has something to do with a bronze-haired, blue-eyed douchey dirtball sending mixed signals to her."

"Where?" I asked again.

Lou Ellen nodded her head to the direction of the forest. I gave her a thankful glance and headed off to look for her. I found Skylar sitting at a log with her knees to her chest. She had her back turned to me. "Skye," I called softly. She didn't pay me attention. My chest felt heavy. "Skye," I said again. Still no reaction.

I took another step forward and saw why. She had her earphones on. I remembered her saying that there was a time when demigods had to steer clear off of gadgets, as they send signals to monsters. But, thanks to the Hecate Cabin, they sorted that problem out. I sighed and sat beside her the opposite way. She had her eyes closed, her head bobbing slowly with whatever music she was listening to. I was about to open my mouth to speak when she started singing. I didn't know the title of the song, but it got to me like no other.

_Shaking your head like it's all wrong  
Before you're here you're already gone  
And even with the light all around you  
You're all alone in the dark._

_You're breaking your own heart  
Taking it too far down the lonely road  
You say you just want love  
But when it's close enough you just let it go_

I stopped short, the lyrics speaking to me. Was that what I had been doing? Breaking my own heart? Even without thinking about it, I knew it was true. All my life all I wanted was to have someone care for me, to have someone genuinely love me, but when Skylar came into my life to do just that, I was shutting her out.

_The very thing you've been the most afraid of  
You've been doing it from the start, breaking your own heart._

_Too many tears, too many falls  
It's easier here behind these walls  
But you don't have to walk in the shadows  
Life is so hard._

That was my reason. I found it easier to deal with what I was feeling alone. Isolating myself was my form of coping. I knew it was selfish, but after everything that had ever happened to me, I guess I couldn't really be blamed with what I was doing all these years.

_It's not too late, I'm still right here.  
If only you let go of your fears._

I felt my throat tighten unbearably. Skylar was here, saying that she was still with me, even after I did everything to shut her out, she was still trying to get inside my walls. I closed my eyes as I felt the tears coming. No one, apart from my Mom, had ever shown this kind of love to me. It was kind of hard to believe and I was having trouble grasping the fact that a girl was here, doing everything that she can to help me.

I was torn. I could feel my personality being polarized. Two people with completely different opinions.

On one end was where the darker part resides. It kept on telling me that I had made it this far without anyone, so why should I change that fact? It was whispering doubts in my ear, supplying me with the possibilities on how it could turn if Skylar and I go there – ruined friendship and our effort to start something bigger an utter failure. My friendship with Skylar was the best thing I had going on for a very long time and this part of me was saying that I should just stick with it as to not to destroy whatever was going on. I knew that a good friendship could end in a long-time relationship, and an amazing relationship might lead into an untimely destruction of friendship. While Skyalr and I fell into the first category – just the _friends_ thing – I wondered if we would find half the happiness Percy and Annabeth found if we gave it a shot, or would we tragically end up as one of those ex-couples who couldn't even bear to look at each other? It wasn't something I was willing to risk. In the events of my finding out about who I really was, and losing my parents, Skylar was the only bright spot. Starting a relationship with her gave me a deep sense of foreboding.

On the other part was where I kept the more hopeful part of me – the one kept on looking at the brighter side of everything. It kept its argument simple: I had let my guard completely down once back when I kissed her in the cinema. I was reminded of how ridiculously happy I felt that one special moment. Wouldn't I want to experience it once again? That part of me said that love is always accompanied with pain and I couldn't very well love without having the danger of getting hurt looming over me. I knew he had a point. Loving doesn't always mean I'll be happy, somewhere down the rough road I'll experience pain and misery but that was what gives people something worth fighting for. If letting Skylar deeper into my life meant that I have to live with the constant fear of getting hurt, was it something I'd be willing to pay?

In the midst of all of these, however, I couldn't just let go of her. That's what frustrated me – I'd never needed anyone before and now suddenly, a certain daughter of the goddess of magic made her way into my life and made me realize how incomplete and empty I was. Every strand of logic I had undoubtedly pointed that being with Skylar would only cause, not only me but also her, pain, because that was my reality – everywhere I go, hurt and pain follow.

What was I supposed to do?

This cycle continued endlessly in a dizzying pace. Neither one wanted to surrender. Neither one gained strength or grew weak. They were on equal footing as they kept smashing each other. I only wished that they would end up simultaneously destroying each other, so I could finally be me – the real me.

I opened my eyes as I felt tears running down my cheeks, only to find Skylar looking at me. "Hey," she said, removing one of her earphones.

I didn't answer. I held out my hand, asking for her iPod. "May I?"

Skylar frowned but handed me her listening device. I scrolled down through her playlist, grateful that she had the song I was looking for. I pressed play and took the other end of her earphone and put it on. The song started playing.

_I'm not a stranger  
No I am yours  
With crippled anger_  
_And tears that still drip sore_

_A fragile flame aged_  
_Is misery_  
_And when our hearts meet_  
_I know you see_

_I do not want to be afraid_  
_I do not want to die inside just to breathe in_  
_I'm tired of feeling so numb_  
_Relief exists I find it when_  
_I am cut_

I saw Skylar's expression softening as we listened to the song. I thought it was perfect – a message for her, exposing my deepest fears, but at the same time, asking for her help. I wanted to change for her. I wanted to feel loved and love others without being scared. I wanted to experience emotions I thought had long since expired.

_I may seem crazy  
Or painfully shy  
And these scars wouldn't be so hidden  
If you would just look me in the eye  
I feel alone here and cold here  
Though I don't want to die  
But the only anesthetic that makes me feel anything kills inside_

I do not want to be afraid  
I do not want to die inside just to breathe in  
I'm tired of feeling so numb  
Relief exists I find it when  
I am cut  
Pain  
I am not alone  
I am not alone

I closed my eyes, afraid of what her reaction was going to be. Would she be disgusted with me? Would she even accept me now that I was throwing everything against the wind? Would she even feel the same way – the same way I knew I had been feeling or her from the very beginning but had been too scared to actually face it?

I felt a hand touch mine and I opened my eyelids. Skylar was leaning close to me, our faces an inch apart. We were so close I could feel her eyelashes touch mine. "I'm sorry," I whispered. "I never wanted to hurt you."

Tears pooled in her eyes as she nodded. "I know," she said softly. That moment, the walls around me fell apart, collapsing into a thousand pieces and falling into heaps of useless rubbles. The walls I had built all these years to protect myself now lay ruined beneath my feet. But the feeling wasn't entirely welcome. For once in my Life, I told myself, I didn't have to be scared anymore.

I reached out and grabbed Skylar's face and kissed her. I was never the one to initiate a kiss between the two of us. Sure, I'd kiss her first once, but that was because she asked me to. This time it was me, because I wanted it. I _needed _it. More likely, I needed _her._

Our lips danced in perfect synchronization, like they were made for each other. While our lips were glued, I let go of the remaining fears inside me and I was met by a feeling of emptiness, an emptiness that was quickly filled by Skylar.

And for the very first time in my life, I felt undeniably and utterly alive.

* * *

**[Next - Chapter 17: WHEN PUSH COMES TO SHOVE**

_This will be another explosive chapter. :D _]


	17. Chapter 17: When Push Comes to Shove

_**A/N:**__ Hello, my loyal readers. I apologize if this chapter took longer but i was sick - well, I still am - and I had to take some time off to recover. Plus, my girlfriend and I celebrated our fourth anniversary together so I lost a day of writing when we went out on a date. I'm not sure how you'll feel about this chapter. I haven't read it yet, so I have no idea whether you'll like it, but I'm hoping you will. :D_

**_You're Beautiful Let It Show: _**_Yeah, I like your new name better, too. :D_

**_infurno:_**_Yeah. I'm trying to work those out, but thank you for overlooking the mistakes and appreciating my story. :D_

**_AnonymouslyChic:_**_Well, you should definitely sign up and post that story here. Come on, share your talent to everyone! :D_

**_arceethefirst:_**_Actually it was there. It was on the letter Grace left for Amy and Dan. They read it right after they emerged from the gauntlet and won the clue hunt._

_DON'T JUST READ, LEAVE A REVIEW!_

* * *

_"It's okay to have hope, because sometimes that's the only thing keeping me going."_

_- __**Matt Donovan**_

_**(The Vampire Diaries)**_

**WISE GIRL'S SEAWEED BRAIN 2.0:**

**DARKNESS ARISING**

Chapter 17: WHEN PUSH COMES TO SHOVE

**UNKNOWN**

The things they had done were slowly paying. The half-blood was rescued as was brought to the Camp, putting every single demigod in danger. Lester Fleming was a ticking time bomb, as the son of Poseidon graciously put it. The daughter of Athena was starting to suspect that something else was going on and was starting to get suspicious of the daughter of Hecate, but it didn't matter. In a few days' time, the game would happen and one of their biggest surprises would be sent to Camp Half-Blood and terror would be unleashed.

The goddess smiled as she waited for her servant. A few feet away from where she sat were her prisoners. A sickly woman, his husband, and an immortal. Surprisingly, of the three of them, the woman with cancer was the most resilient with her spells. In the beginning, there were a lot of yelling and demands but with one flick of her hand, they were silenced. But the boy's mother, even with the sickness, kept on waking up and demanding to see her son. One little ounce of magic, however, she was easily overcome. And the process kept on repeating.

There was a point when Chaos, however, felt the woman's life force being drained. She cured her of her cancer, not because she wanted to, but because she needed to. She needed the woman as leverage for the boy to be assured of his cooperation.

She once again smiled as she felt the presence of her servant. She stood up and waited for her to materialize. The air before her shimmered and in came was the mole she had implanted inside Camp Half-Blood.

"How are things with the demigods?" the goddess asked.

"Sketchy," said the servant. "The daughter of Athena is starting to suspect there is something going on with the demigod and her little boyfriend."

The goddess smirked. "Of course. I'm surprised she hasn't caught up to what's actually happening right under her nose." The goddess sat up again and motioned for her servant to come up to her. The shadow knelt in front of her and bowed. "We have to proceed with the second phase of our plan soon."

The shadow bowed. "This coming weekend, the Camp will be having a game of capture the flag, my lady."

Chaos nodded. "If we're going to flush the demigods out, might as well make a show out of it, now, shall we?" Her servant nodded, head still bowed. The goddess could feel her hesitation and she had to smile. "Do not fear, little godling. You are doing the world a favor. We will be relieving this planet of the manipulative gods. They have been ion reign for too long. It's about time this ends." The goddess sat back and leaned her head against her intertwined hands. "We will proceed this weekend at the said game, my servant. We will unleash the beast."

"As you wish, my lady," said the servant.

"Camp Half-Blood won't know what hit them," said the goddess. "They would be driving their saviors away by their stupidity in a few days' time." She softly chuckled. "And we will finally see everything we'd worked for unfold right before us."

* * *

**PERCY**

I sat alone at my table and rubbed my burned wrist. Today was Saturday and later was capture the flag. Lester and I had been working around the clock training. The kid was a natural fighter. He had in born sword skills. There were a couple of occasions that he actually beat me.

I was pretty confident on how this night was going to end. There might be only the two of us but Lester was one hell of a fighter. Once he had it going, he was unstoppable – and that was what worried me sometimes – that he'd lose control. But he was doing pretty well during training so I guess Camp would be safe. There was no more losing control. He was doing good with his powers. I knew it was because of Skylar. He might not say it but I knew there were officially together now. I was happy for him. He'd had a tough life and it was about time that he found a little bit of happiness. And if being with Skylar meant that he wasn't going to _accidentally_ burn me again anymore, who was I to complain, right?

To that moment, I had no idea what happened back on our first training session. Right before my very eyes, Lester controlled water and I was surrounded by black flames – something that only he could do. Annabeth had been trying to make me confess on what really happened but I didn't say anything to her. I figured Chiron was the first person to know. This one I told to her and, after a long glaring contest, she'd eventually elf tem alone, saying that she'd make me pay during capture the flag a few minutes from now.

We just finish having dinner and the red team was gearing up for the game while my only ally was missing. I craned my enck to look for him but he wasn't anywhere to be seen. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Lester looking down at me with a guilty expression on his face. I gave a sigh of relief. "I really am sorry for that, dude," he said.

"Nah, it's okay," I said. "You up for the game?" I asked him.

Lester grinned. "Yup. I have a pretty good feeling on how this game is going to turn out." I couldn't help but smile at him. He was more confident now, walking with his head held high and not stopping anymore.

"And what is that?" I asked.

He looked around, his face turning a bit serious. He then leaned down and whispered, "I have something in my sleeve. The other team isn't going to be much competition, trust me." I raised my eyebrows at him, asking him to elaborate. Lester shrugged. "Just trust me, okay? This one's going to help us win."

"Okay," I said simply. "But make sure that it doesn't involve getting me incinerated." He gave me an embarrassed smile. I saw Skylar approaching us. "Girlfriend alert."

Lester turned around with a grin on his face. I was glad he had learned to fully welcome people into his life. I watched as he willingly kissed his girlfriend without paying attention to the Campers around. I hid a grin behind my hand. I was also relieved that Lester was becoming more solid with his emotions. Before, he was like a very thin film of glass that would shatter any time, but now, thanks to Skylar Gray, he was more stable, which meant he could control his powers easily.

"Hey, Percy," Skylar greeted me.

"Hello, Mrs. Fleming," I teased.

Both of their faces reddened. "Oh, shut up," said Lester.

Skylar looked at me. "Anyway, I'm bringing you two a very good news," she said. Lester was making funny faces behind her head and I grinned. "I'm not participating on the game."

"Oh?" Lester asked. "Why is that? Scared of me now?" he teased.

"You wish," Skylar answered. "I'm not participating because I've already done my part and Annabeth let me not be in the game itself. Nobody's going anywhere near our team's flag. Besides, even if Annabeth and I sit out, our remaining teammates are more than you two can handle."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, sweetie," Lester told her. "See, I have a very huge trick to pull off tonight."

Skylar was quiet for a moment then stepped closer to her boyfriend, dropping her eyebrows and lowering her voice. "And I'm pretty sure you're going to tell me all about it, right?" I cleared my throat uneasily, uncomfortable with what was happening, and wary at the same time. What if Lester gave in and divulged this so called ace of the sleeve of his?

I didn't have to worry long, though. My only teammate grinned at Skylar. "Nice try, Skye," he said.

Skylar pouted. "You'll regret that later," she said walking away.

"I'm beginning to think our girlfriends are the two most dangerous girls in this Camp," said Percy.

"Oh, I won't be so sure about that, Percy," said a voice behind us.

Lester and I both turned around. I was met with a girl with red hair and green eyes wearing a school uniform with the name Clarion Ladies Academy. On her foot was a large duffel bag. She was grinning hugely and Campers were looking at her.

I grinned. "Rachel," I said, standing up to greet her.

Rachel stepped forward and hugged me tightly, laughing into my ear. As expected, Annabeth made her way to where we were. I wasn't in the very least bothered. Annabeth and Rachel had grown quite close after the Titan War. Rachel told me that because she was now not allowed to date, then Annabeth liked her genuinely.

"Now, Rachel," she said, her tone playful. "You don't want me to get jealous, do you? Where's my hug?" Annabeth opened her arms, smiling.

Rachel pulled away from me and hugged her, laughing. "I missed you, you guys. How have you two been?" she asked them. She looked at Annabeth. "How's Goode treating you so far?" She then turned to me. "And what did I hear from Thalia that you were falling for another mortal again? Holy cows of Apollo, Percy."

"Actually, it's supposed to be holy cows of Hera, Rachel," Annabeth corrected, scowling a bit. "As cow is her saced animal, since they have the same amount of brain cells."

Thunder boomed from above. I shook my head and looked beside me and was greeted by a view of Lester looking extremely uneasy. "Rachel, this is Lester, the half-blood – "

" – that has been causing some unrest within the gods and demigods alike," she finished.

I saw Lester frowning.

"What do you mean, Rachel?" asked Annabeth.

"Oops," said Rachel. "I didn't say anything." She looked at Lester and smiled. She extended her hand. "Hello, my name is Rachel Elizabeth Dare," she said, eyeing Lester from head to toe. "Gods, you're making me reconsider being about this whole _no-dating_ thing."

Lester looked at her outstretched hand, clearly wondering whether he should shake hands with a strange girl. He gazed at Annabeth and me and we both nodded encouragingly at him. Annabeth and I shared a smile. Lester sighed and took her hand in his. "Hi, I'm Lester Fle – "

Suddenly, Rachel stiffened and her eyes glowed. Lester looked up in fear with confused expression on his face. Annabeth and I looked at each other, our eyes wide. Rachel opened her mouth and green mist came out, curling around her face and onto their intertwined hands. She opened her mouth one more time and, in a voice that sounded like three Rachels speaking with a serpentine quality – the voice of the Oracle – said:

_To the west the seductress is being concealed,_

_For survival, one's warning the three must heed._

_The death, the sacrifice, the vessel shall usurp the goddess,_

_To bathe the world in endless darkness._

_The sea and abyss bound by blood,_

_And one's betrayal shall severe the mark of the damned._

When the last word left her mouth, Rachel collapsed, bringing Lester down with her. We rushed forward to them and I cradled Rachel's head on my lap while Annabeth grabbed Lester's arm, trying to calm him. He looked scared and the dissipating green mist didn't exactly help in easing him down. "W-what was that?"

Rachel groaned, clutching her head. "What happened?" she asked. If the situation wasn't serious, I would've rolled my eyes at her and said, _Like you don't know_. Instead, I simply said, "You just issued a prophecy to Lester."

* * *

**ANNABETH**

Nobody spoke for a while. Every camper was fixated on Lester. He was looking around in confusion. "What's going on?" he demanded in bewilderment,

I pulled him to his feet. I locked my eyes to with his brilliant blue ones and tried to communicate without having to use words. I was asking him to stay quiet, but I might as well ask Percy not to eat the food he is seeing. "What was that about?" he asked me, his voice rising in panic. "What's a seductress? What do the sacrifice, vessel and death mean? Does that mean someone's going to die? Annabeth, please tell me!"

"Lester," I said in a quiet voice. "I'm just as clueless as you about this matter. I promise we'll talk about it later, okay?" Lester was about to open his mouth to protest but I squeezed his arm, hard. His eyes were frightened so I squeezed it again, more softly this time. Lester sighed and nodded.

Skylar and Chiron arrived. Skylar's eyes instantly fell on Lester and a worried look crossed her face when she saw how pale he looked. Naturally, she rushed up to him and grabbed his face. "Are you okay?" she asked. "What happened?" she asked me.

I looked at Chiron. An understanding passed between the two of us. "I guess we'd better discuss this in the Big House, now, shall we?" he said. Campers were starting to protest. They obviously wanted to know what was going on but Chiron held up his hand to silence them. "I believe that your time should be used in training for tonight's game. Besides," he gestured behind everyone. Every single camper, except for Percy and Lester grinned at the sight of the two half-bloods standing there. "Thalia and Nico need to be acquainted with your plan."

Scattered murmuring spread to every direction. Chiron used this diversion to pick Lester and Rachel up and he galloped to the Big House, with Percy, Skylar and I following suit. I gave Thalia a small smile before going off.

We got inside and Chiron closed the door quietly behind him and motioned for us to sit down. Percy and I sat on either side of him. "Now," said Chiron, settling himself in front of us, "I believe you have something to say."

Percy and Skylar both looked at me. I nodded at them and repeated the prophecy word by word. I have to admit, I was very curious myself. What do the _death_, _sacrifice_, and_ vessel_ mean? And by the goddess, I was guessing it was Chaos. Based on the fourth line, it looked like we were facing another doomsday yet again, but it also supplied that the three aforementioned would stop her and I thought that was a good thing. What disturbed me was the second to the last line. _The sea and abyss bound by blood_. It was obviously pertaining to Percy, as he was the only half-blood child of Poseidon, unless it was about the god of seas himself – which was highly unlikely. And the abyss – it could only mean Chaos herself. I shuddered as I tried to come up with explanations on what could happen but every single thought that occurred to me were not pretty. I pushed them out of my head.

Chiron looked grim, but he tried to cover it up for Lester's sake. "Don't worry, my boy," he said. "There's a very good chance that this prophecy won't happen for some time."

" Yeah," Percy piped in. "The one about me? It took seventy years to occur. It was issued long before I was born. Who knows, this might not be about you."

"Seaweed Brain," I said, shaking my head. Really, after being together for so long, you'd think a child of Athena's intellect would start rubbing on him. "It was issued to Lester, even without him asking for it – it's most definitely about him." _And _you, I wanted to add, but thought against it. I turned to the said half-blood. "Chiron is right; it might not happen for some time, so if I were you, I won't worry about it."

Skylar reached out and took Lester's hand in hers. "Don't be scared, I'm here," she said. Lester's shoulders visibly relaxed and the worried look in his eyes lessened. Funny how a relationship like this could change a person. I was happy for the both of them. You'd have to be blind not to see what they have, but I was still suspicious about Skylar. I still believed that she connected Lester and Percy together, though I was still trying to figure out how she did it. As Lester pointed out, she would've needed Sally or Lester's father to complete such incantation.

"Okay," said Lester.

"Are we done here now, Chiron?" Skylar asked. "Can we go now?"

Chiron bowed his head. "Of course."

She stood up, bringing Lester along with her. He looked at Percy. "I'll see you later, man. See you, Annabeth." I nodded at him as he exited with his girlfriend.

When I heard the door close, I turned to our Oracle who had been quiet the entire time. "What is it, Rachel? I asked.

She looked nervous. Knowing Rachel, this was a sure sign that she was seeing visions. She looked at Chiron. "I'm afraid the prophecy had already started, Chiron," she said in a grave voice.

Percy, being himself, tried to lighten the load. "Okay, no need to be freaked out, right? I mean, this won't be the first prophecy we had."

"It isn't," said Rachel. "But our planet has never faced a threat greater than this. I see – " she hesitated, but decided to continue, "I see that it will come very close to destruction, much closer than it did last summer. I can't see the exact outcome but one thing I'm sure of: there will be betrayals, losses, sacrifices and deaths in this quest." Rachel took in a shaky breath. I could see that her job being the Oracle was taking its toll on her. "The participants will have to be very, very careful."

"Don't worry, I'll look out for Lester," Percy interjected. I opened my mouth to protest that he couldn't go, but he stopped me. "Annabeth, it's pretty obvious that I'm a member of this quest." I nodded grimly. As much as I hated the idea of Percy going in a quest as dangerous as this one, I knew he was right – he was a member of the quest. The prophecy said that much.

"Fine," I said in defeat. "Then I'll keep an eye on _you_."

"What? You're not coming on this quest!" he protested.

"I'd like to see you try and stop me, Seaweed Brain," I said.

Percy sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Wise Girl, the prophecy makes the quest sound like a very dangerous one – and don't get me wrong; you've been in perilous missions before – but there's no way in Hades I'm letting you go on this one."

"It's dangerous," I said, "which is why I'm going."

"Annabeth – " he began, but was cut off when the conch horn blew from the distance.

Chiron, who had been surprisingly quiet the whole time, stood up, with Rachel following his lead. She gave me a sad smile. "It seems we'll have to discuss this some other time," he said, his voice light, but I could see the gears turning in his head as he tried to piece everything together. "But in the mean time, it's time for capture the flag."

I scanned the surroundings in satisfaction.

My team had set up our flag on top of Zeus's Fist. I was standing a few feet below where it was fluttering in the wind as I looked around to check what was going on around the area. A meter away from the line I drew, the Hephaestus Cabin had set up booby traps than when triggered, would send small jars of Greek Fire. I know, it was dangerous and all, but I'd made calculations and was sure than it wasn't going to do serious damage to anything, or anyone, for that matter. It was our last line of defense. At the opening of our part of the forest were the Apollo Cabin, lounging on trees, waiting for the chance to use their bows and arrows; next was incantations by the Hecate Cabin. When Percy and Lester passed them, they would give them a fun time scratching their skins raw, hallucinations that vary from giant cockroaches and evil rabbits, and because we were nice, make-ups and hairdos that would be good for two weeks. See, I was being nice. Next line to that was . . . oh well, I'm not going to elaborate more.

Clarisse came running back to base for her report. I jumped down and met her halfway. "No signs of the punks. No traps, no lines of defenses, no anything," she said. "Got to admit, it's worrying me."

I nodded and faced my other teammates. "Okay everyone, listen up," I called. Those who were still around rushed back to me. "There's one thing we have to remember: Never underestimate those two. If there's one thing we can agree about, it's that Seaweed Brain's not exactly a seaweed brain."

"Hear, hear," said a voice behind me. I turned and saw Thalia, with Nico following her. "I didn't find anything placed by the other team," Thalia reported. "It's weird for Kelp for Brains to be this careless."

"I sent the skeletal warriors around," said Nico, holding his Stygian iron sword. "They're scouting and making sure nobody's going near our flag."

"It's a bit too much for two guys, don't you think, Annabeth?' asked Katie.

"One can never be too careful," I said. "Anyway, back to what I was saying. Always expect the unexpected tonight. We know what Seaweed Brain can do. I know how he thinks so I'll take care of him with half of the team. Thalia, you're with me. Clarisse and Nico, lead the other half and focus on Lester. We don't know what he's capable of doing. He's pretty smart, so we can only expect him to pull off something. We have to be ready for whatever it is." I looked around. "The rest of the plan you already know."

My teammates nodded. "Okay, good luck, everyone. Game's on!"

I knew those two were planning something. As soon as the signal blew from the distance, I put on my Yankees baseball cap on and stepped a few meters away from our flag, making it look like it was left undefended. I knew it wasn't going to fool Percy. I knew he'd assume I'd be using my cap of invisibility, but I deducted that he'd go for defense while Lester took offense and defend their flag, as Lester was the least experienced and didn't know the woods very well.

But I was wrong.

I heard a twig snap from the distance and I craned my neck to see what was happening and saw Lester approaching our base like he wasn't bothered by the traps. He was passing the part where the Hecate Cabin's incantations were and I waited for them to take effect, but nothing happened. Smoke was lightly coming off his skin, and I figured there was some sort of magic surrounding him.

He took careful step and arrows suddenly rain on him. I straightened, worried that we had overreacted with our plans. I was on my way to see if he was okay when I saw a light blue aura rippling around him. He was smiling. It was an innocent kind of smile but there was something dangerous about it that made my skin crawl with goosebumps.

Somewhere from the distance, I heard fights going on. I had no idea what was going on but I was pretty sure that Percy wasn't going to make it easy for my teammates. He had withheld longer against an army with bigger number of enemies before. Birds that were residing in the forest squawked and flew off from where I knew Percy's team's flag was. I knew instantly that Percy was doing his son-of-Poseidon-summoning-a-hurricane-thing.

I looked back to Lester. He was fighting half the Ares Cabin single-handedly and seemed to be doing a good job of it. I watched as he launched himself to the air, slammed the butt of his new sword at the side of a camper's helmet. The son of Ares crumpled to the ground unconscious. He then muttered something under his breath and a circle of black flames surrounded him, separating him from the others.

Thalia ran to where he was and shot an arrow at him, but it just melted as soon as it came a few inches from him. She frowned and then concentrated. I knew Thalia enough to know that she was summoning lightning. She frowned. "What are you doing?" she asked Lester, the remaining of my teammates who were still conscious, or not injured, circling them.

Lester smiled. But didn't answer. He then twisted his right wrist and Thalia was flung off the ground. I took of my cap and ran to where he was, drawing my dagger out. "Hello, Annabeth," he said, without turning around. He raised his sword and stabbed it down on the ground. A crevice opened from where his blade was buried and the ground shook. It brought another smile to his face. "Nice timing, Percy."

I continued running, trying hard not to stumble on my feet. When I was within range, I threw myself and tackled him. We went rolling on the ground and stopped a few meters away., me on top of him. I straddled his legs, pinned his arms on top of his head with oen hand whiel suing the other to press the dagger to his throat.

"You're defeated," I said.

"I don't think so," he said. I felt a weird sensation behind me. I turned and saw a swirling mass of black smoke surrounding a vortex. I felt myself being sucked towards it. I looked back at Lester who was smiling. "I think you forgot this little bit of myself, child of Athena," he said teasingly.

I grabbed his arm to stop myself from being sucked into what I knew was a portal Lester had opened. From what he told me, I knew Lester has the ability to open portals. I was only guessing back then. I didn't know he was aware of it yet, but during that moment, I realized that Lester had found out about that ability of his.

He lifted his hips off the ground and pushed my body with his. That one little heave was enough for me to get sucked into the portal. A weird sensation ran down my body, like I was being bathed with ice cold water while having a really huge fan blow hot air into me at the same time.

I felt my back coming in contact with hard packed dirt. I gasped in air and tried to catch my breath. The scenery around me was familiar. To my left was a huge pile of stones, which I recognized as the one where Kampe was buried. I was at the sight of the Battle of the Labyrinth.

A moan from my right made me sit up. My eyes widened and I suddenly found it very hard to breathe. Lying a few feet away from me was Clarisse. Her spear Maimer lay broken at her side. Her skin was pale and her face was sweaty.

And there was a bloody gash on her shoulder.

* * *

**LESTER**

As soon as Annabeth's weight disappeared on top of me, I jumped back to my feet. My opponents had grown in number. I saw Travis and Connor; the guy from Hephaestus Cabin, Jake; Skylar's sister, Lou Ellen; Nico and Annabeth's brother, Malcolm, joining the remaining children of Ares.

I grinned at them. I've never felt more alive until that point. I realized it had something to do with the fact that I was able to unleash my powers. It was euphoric and exhilarating. Plus, I didn't have to worry about my ADHD as it was the thing keeping me alive.

The black flames surrounding me were still raging around me, preventing the Campers from actually coming in range. Arrows shot at me from somewhere and I knew it was the Apollo Cabin. They didn't harm me, however, as the shield around me prevented anything from coming close to me.

I opened another portal behind me and felt a little full of myself with the campers' reaction. Opening a portal was something I realized I could do. Really, it was very obvious I couldn't believe I didn't see it before. It came to my attention one afternoon while Percy and I were training. I was getting better with my sword and controlling my powers but I was still no match against Percy. I had won a couple of times we sparred but I suspected he just let me win them.

Anyway, that afternoon, Percy knocked me to the ground for the twelfth time and was about to stab down on me when something swirling opened up behind me and I felt myself getting sucked into it. The next thing I knew, I was hanging upside down from a tree a few meters away from where I had been.

Percy looked around, searching for me.

"Um, dude?" I called. "A little help?"

Percy's head snapped upwards, his eyebrows scrunched up. "What the hell happened?" he asked. "One second you were there by the sand and now you're up there. How did you do that?"

"I have no idea," I admitted. "Look, can we discuss it later? Right now, I need help to get down from here."

"Right," he said. Percy stepped forward and talked to the tree. Wait, what? The tree? Yeah. I was right. He was talking to the tree. When he stepped back, I felt a pair of hands grabbed me by my thigh. I looked back and saw a girl with elf-like features. She giggled and grabbed onto me tightly. I blushed feeling her hand so close to . . . ahem. Yeah.

A second later, my head hit the ground. I groaned as I sat up, rubbing my head. I saw the girl who helped me giggling as she disappeared in a poof of green mist. "What was that all about?" I asked Percy.

"Dryads," he said, helping me up. "Now, that's not what we need to talk about. How did you get up in there?"

"I don't know," I said honestly. "It's like what happened back when I was feeling threatened by the other campers. One second I was in that alley, and the next, I was back in my room. It was like I teleported."

"But something appeared behind you like a – " Percy stopped short.

Realization dawned on me. "Like a portal," I finished.

Percy grinned maniacally. "Dude, we are _so_ going to win capture the flag. You have to master how to do that!"

So for the next few days, that's what we do. I tried to master how to control my portals. At first, nothing much happened. I stood there, like a total idiot while I visualized a portal opening before me. It went on for a long time that I got frustrated and kicked the sand on my feet.

That's when a portal opened up.

That moment, I figured that the best way for me to let my powers out was by letting my emotions loosed. And that's what I did. I stopped trying to hold back what I was feeling. Next in line was controlling where to land. After a few more disastrous endings up on the trees and one extremely embarrassing mistake of landing inside the girls' shower room, I managed to take control of it.

Percy and I knew that the game would be interesting.

Presently, I found myself kneeling on top of the rock formation they called Zeus's Fist. I grinned when I saw the other campers looking for me. I grinned as I opened up another portal. I couldn't see Percy but I knew he was on the other side of it.

"Yo, Percy," I called. "Come on, it's time for our little victory."

A gust of wind enveloped me, dried leaves flying towards where I stood, and ultimately giving my position to my adversaries. They looked up, and started barking orders at each other when they saw I had my hand on their flag. I knew there were traps set up in here and from what I could gather; they were trying to activate them, to no avail. I smiled inwardly, knowing my nullifying powers were working.

Percy materialized in front of me. He stumbled and I caught his arm. He chuckled. "Still not used to it," he said. He looked down and watched our opponents scrambling around, a smile on his face. "They thought they will win, but no w—" he stopped short, a frown spreading on his face. "Where's Annabeth?"

I shrugged. "I sent her away," I said. Percy looked at me like I was crazy. I held up my hands. "Hey, she's safe; don't worry."

Just then, the subject of our conversation came running to her teammates. She was panting and there was a smudge of blood on her cheek. I felt Percy stiffen beside me. We looked at each other. I nodded and we both jumped off the rock formation and ran to her.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Are you okay?" Percy asked.

Annabeth nodded, still panting. "It's Clarisse," she said breathlessly.

"What – "

Percy was asking but he wasn't able to finish. A furry figure barreled to us and we both came crashing on the ground. I sat up and was on my way to standing up when the same figure knocked me down again. Then I felt sharp teeth sinking into my shoulder.

* * *

**[Next - Chapter 18: INTO THE WILD]**


End file.
